Crystal Legacy: A New Journey
by White.Lady.Serenity
Summary: When the dreams of the people begin to turn to nightmares, darkness threatens Elysian once more. A simple journey to the past reveals secrets buried deep within the history of the Earth and Moon. Will Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century come to be due to this new threat? Will destined hearts be forever broken? Can balance be restored before the future is destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

( Well here we go, this is my very first attempt, I hope everyone likes it. The setting takes place in Neo Princess Serenity's dreams in the dream realm. Neo Princess Serenity is small lady in the 30th century, here she is a teenager and goes by Chibi-Usagi. Elysian is the light of dreams and Hellion is the dark of nightmares, they exist equally for one cannot exist without the other. )

( Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Yoshi)

Dream Realm:

After leaving the nightmare of a lone sleeper, a tall young man with onyx black hair that mirrored the night sky, wore a long dark uniform he is known as Yoshi Lord of Hellion. At the moment he was enjoying the mischief he brought his current victim. Every night he would enter the dream realm and spread nightmares on innocent dreamers, going from one victim to the next. His current victim's fears were brought to life within seconds. The shrill cries the man made as he thought zombies were after him to suck out his brains.

With every move and cry Yoshi gained more of his emotions, he hovered over the whole scene as he laughed; how exquisite the fear of this man would be once he consumed the man's emotions.

Holding out his hand a beautiful wine glass materialized; the glass was as black as the night with sapphire stones encrusted about its base and edge. It was the instrument he had crafted in order to collect emotions. In truth emotions had a liquid type of consistency in this realm, it wasn't light or energy and it would not take pure solid form like say a dream mirror or star seed.

Emotions were colorful depending on the feeling these were dark purple for fear; they rose from the human, swirling about until they reached out and over to the glass pouring itself into his glass. Tipping the glass against his soft lips he opened his mouth drinking in those emotions; feeling the fire of them rush down his throat.

His eyes now flashed red as he shivered from the high of such a powerful set of emotions rushing through him. Yoshi felt the fear and anger and anguish of this poor soul trapped in his nightmare. Parting his lips he breathed in deeply enjoying the moment.

"This is so easy, I can drink emotions from these poor lambs waiting to be slaughtered, and they are all here every night for the taking." He mused as his glass filled up again as he licked his lips.

Things began to shift and vanish the dreamer now gone from his dark world of nightmares, he escaped by waking up. Things were starting to get good as he sighed releasing his glass as it vanished into the darkness.

"I still haven't gotten my full dose tonight; let's try another lamb, hmm…"

Waving his hand the air stirred like water, he stepped into it now appearing in a hall full of mirrors each exactly the same as the other, decorated in same manner baring the same soft slick surface reflecting nothing.

He entered one leaving that hall as he descended into a bright dream. Whoever was dreaming had great imagination, he had to admit, now that he thought of it, he had never walked into such a dream of this class before. Most humans if not all of them had vague colorless dreams, most made no sense what so ever fragmented glimpses

What he did not realize immediately was that he was feeling all kinds of emotions on his own, without siphoning them out of dreams. His heart began to beat faster; his fingers trembled lightly as he continued to walk around this lively world.

It was a garden with fountains and roses all over, the scent of the roses filled his nose, the breeze tickled the back of his neck, and the sky was black full of stars and a bright blue marble like orb in the sky.

By a great fountain there stood two women, an older one who was regal and beautiful, her long lavender pig tails came all the way down to the ground, two round buns at the top of the head, her eyes were as blue as the ocean, the expression of her face so peaceful. She bore a golden crescent moon upon her forehead; she exerted a radiant glow and power from within her core.

But she was not the one who made his heart stop, his lungs burn, and his stomach flutter. It was the young maiden beside her who caused all these maladies within him. What power did she have to cause him this strange sensation, the falter of his heart and body?

He had to remind himself to breath because he would surely pass out if he did not do so soon. Yoshi stood there entranced by her; his eyes now mirrored the red of the roses where the maiden stood by.

The young maiden in question was no other then Neo Princess Serenity, who was conversing with her grandmother late Queen Serenity through her dreams. Once in a while she was able to see her late grandmother this way; it was something her mother had granted her; the ability to meet her grandmother in the dream realm once in a while.

She had learned great things about the Silver Millennium and about her grandmother and bloodline. Neo Queen Serenity gained this ability when she ascended to the throne.

Neo Princess Serenity loved visiting, the moon kingdom of then was beautiful; the details of the fountains, flowers, statues, buildings and even music and clothing were amazing.

Her grandmother's face was so juvenile for her age, her eyes brought serene balance, and her smooth smile brought warmth. She was able to understand where her own mother got these features from. It would have been wonderful if her grandmother had survived and would have been part of the court.

But things happened as they were supposed to happen; this is something she learned not only by her beloved time senshi, but by her own experiences. She was happily expressing to her grandmother of her new assignment, to go back to the past and be with the senshi and Usagi.

This would be her last time to travel back in time, to be a normal teenager before she would begin her path into royal politics and democracy and then follow in the footsteps of her mother and prepare to one day take the throne.

Neo Queen Serenity thought it appropriate to have Neo Princess Serenity in the past one last time, it would be an educating experience and it would allow her to finish high school as a normal teenager, something Neo Princess Serenity wanted.

In all truth Neo Princess Serenity did not think much on her mother's words, as she finished telling her grandmother and smiled happily. Queen Serenity smiled softly and gently placed her hand upon her granddaughters shoulder.

"The union and relationship you and your mother have is very special young one, I am happy to know that my daughter has you and that you both are there for each other, even though I cannot be there with either of you, it brings me joy to know that my sacrifice was not in vain." She said softly.

Neo Princess Serenity was about to tell her late grandmother what she thought when she sensed it, a change in the fabric of her dream, familiar yet alien. "Could it be?" She whispered as she drew her gaze away from Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity too sensed something as she tilted her head slightly, "What is wrong granddaughter?" She asked as she knew Neo Princess Serenity had a great ability to control her dreams.

"I am not sure honestly" She answered as she looked towards where she felt the disturbance.

She saw nothing at first then ripples; her dream was beginning to crumble as the moon kingdom began to fade along with her grandmother. Before the place of ripples was darkness, and she saw then a figure, bearing dark clothing but she could not see their face.

Helios? she called out through her thoughts. Could it be she wondered after all these years, had he remembered had he cared still? She reached out her hand as she tried to stay longer in this state knowing that she would soon awaken.

Meanwhile…

Yoshi could not take his eyes away from her, he felt so alive and full of all types of emotions by simply watching her, and she did this to him. She gave him a balance of emotions that not even consuming a thousand emotions from dreamers would have brought this to him.

Just as the dream vanished, he knew he had little time to reach her before she would awaken, he watched her reach out towards him, she saw him incredible. He began to walk towards her when a bright light stopped him.

The light now took form; a young man stood there now before him, the young woman now gone from this plane. Damn it, this blasted intruder he ruined it, he lost her.

He who dared ruin everything for Yoshi stood there with a stance that spoke of power, he glowed, with pure golden orbs and white flowing hair, he wore robes.

"Stay away from her" the male stated as he held out his hand a sword of gold formed as his fingers curled around the hilt solidifying the sword.

Yoshi grinned as he held out his hand and allowed a sword of pure darkness form and take solid state.

"And you are?"

Yoshi asked as they began to circle one another.

"I am Helios guardian of Elysian and the dreamers of this world."

Helios stated prepared for battle, he had never encountered someone before in the dream plane where humans held their dreams, even less when threatening his maidens dream. He would protect everyone's dream but he would go above and beyond for Neo Princess Serenity.

He had kept hidden watching the events unfold, he needed to know what this trespasser wanted, and at the same time Helios was taken by her.

She had grown into a lovely young woman, her hair now matching the length of her mothers, her crimson orbs full of light. A long time had passed since he last saw her; she was a child then when the dead moon circus had attacked.

He had avoided her dreams all together; he had to focus on his task at hand, and to be distracted would only leave Elysion open for attack. He wanted to give her privacy as well, to be in her dreams every night would be like being a stalker.

He knew that she would grow up and one day become a grand lady as she had always wanted. In truth it seemed like a life time since they last saw each other, and he remembered it like yesterday, his heart beat quickened as he knew his feelings for her were true.

After seeing that this trespasser had interest in her he would die first before allowing this trespasser to harm her in any way from or manner.

Yoshi smirked, so this was the guardian of dreams, the positive energy of dreams against the negative energy of nightmares, this Helios was his balance, the one who ruined his beautiful nightmares. He had known that someone existed, but until now Helios had never personally showed up to any of his dark nightmares.

This was rather interesting, not only was he here, but he was ready for battle and his emotions were flowing around him like an aura that he could read like a book.

This meant that the maiden he saw was a special being, Helios's determination told him so, and it would explain why she enthralled him when he saw her. He also read in Helios emotions, love, protection, pride, anger.

He held love for this maiden, that would be Helios's weakness and he would use it against him.

Yoshi leapt into the air gaining room as he now descended quickly towards Helios with his sword raised ready to strike him down.

Helios didn't wait as he prepared to defend and counter attack as they clashed again and again, each blow balanced by their strength and power.

"Who are you?"

Helios cried as he attacked, Yoshi simply side stepped and parried as he answered smoothly.

"I am Yoshi Lord of nightmares, what you protect, I so greatly destroy."

He added as he laughed cynically now charging at Helios ready to stab his blade into the fool.

Helios held out his hand as a ball of pure golden light formed, it struck Yoshi knocking him back, off his feet as he hit the ground.

"You can't get rid of me that easily you are in my territory and hold no advantage over my domain."

Helios stated as he got ready to deliver a powerful blow.

Yoshi didn't give him the chance as he got to his feet in one move.

"You're right but when you make the mistake of leaving your little domain I will be there and we will end this."

He stated coldly as he faded leaving the dream realm.

"We shall see"

Helios said as the man left. This troubled the Elysion priest greatly, his maiden was once again in danger and this Yoshi was a threat to the dreamers of earth. He would prepare and be ready for the next time they crossed paths, until then he would monitor Neo Princess Serenity closely.

While on Hellion:

Yoshi materialized within the hall of mirrors, he ran his hand smoothly through his hair as he stood there for a moment dealing with his inner demons. He was high on motions and now anger set in, a tic set now upon his upper jaw as he stood there trying to regain control over himself.

"Interesting set of events..." He mused as his lips curved into a wicked grin.

( More on the way, this is just the start and I am very excited to finally publish this. Please review my work and let me know how I am doing, where I need to improve, and if you like the start of this story so far. Thank you for reading :) )


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Tokyo

Author Notes: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first story follower _"PoetOfMercury"_ thank you for following my story. So far I have not had a single review; I hope I am headed in the right direction, and that my readers are enjoying so far what I have posted. Here is chapter 2 enjoy, and thank you for reading.

( Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Yoshi)

Time Frame: Crystal Tokyo 30th Century

Throughout all of Crystal Tokyo life erupted and spread as the warm rays of the morning sun bathed its beauty upon the city. Song birds sang the arrival of a new day, flowers awakened kissed by sweet morning dew.

A brand new day graced this peaceful and beautiful world, for most it was another day, but for Neo Princess Serenity it was special. Every day was its own unique and special day because it was another day full of everlasting peace on their world.

Her crimson orbs glistened as she stood before her balcony outside of her quarters; the soft breeze was calming, almost playful as a few strands of her strawberry blond hair fluttered about against her skin. She was lost in her thoughts as the sun was now at a level that the Crystal Palace began to glow.

Her mind was focused on the dream she had prior to waking. It made no sense, she's never had an interruption before, other than when she was a child, and Helios came to her through her dreams.

This felt different, she wasn't sure what to make of it, had it been trouble surely Helios would have shown up, he would have warned her or protected her. But then, he has been missing in action since she last saw him after the defeat of the dead moon circus and Queen Nehelenia.

Perhaps it was nothing, just her mind overreacting, after all she really did not see much, a blurry figure of a man, was it Helios? She could not tell, it was probably nothing a figment of her imagination.

"I shouldn't give this mere thought; it was simply nothing my mere desire to see Helios after all this time." She whispered to herself as she blinked focusing her eyes upon the beautiful landscape berfore her.

She then perked up after all today was the day. She was looking forward to this visit, it had been so long since she last saw Usagi and the others, and surely they all had grown now into fine young women.

Diana woke up as she stretched, oh that felt so well she thought as she yawned lightly. She looked around now as she ran a paw by her cheek as she brushed back some fur that was sticking up... morning fur no fun. Once she was done licking her paws and face she got out of her feline bed that was beside Neo Princess Serenity's.

She had this bed and her own room where she had the option to lay as a cat or human. Every once in a while she would stay with the princess to keep her company.

They were very good friends, having both grown up together and having had many adventures together. Most of the time they were inseparable, but both knew that the day they would ultimately assume their roles as royal advisor and Princess. She also knew that this though it was both their destiny was something that placed pressure on Neo Princess Serenity.

She leapt onto the princess's bed but it was empty, already made.

"How odd, she usually sleeps in, it's rare to see her up before me, but then when she gets excited she barely sleeps."

She spoke to herself as she leapt off the bed gracefully landing upon her smooth padded paws. The little bell collar around her neck chimed with her movement. She was no longer that little kitten with big wide eyes; she had grown into a thin long feline with feminine features, especially in her human form.

Her soft grey fur was short and smooth; she like her parents bore the golden crescent moon upon her forehead with pride.

She noted then the door to the balcony open as she headed over to see Neo Princess Serenity standing as the sun sweetly bathed her figure, her coned odangos glowed softly along with her face.

"Good morning Lady Serenity" she stated as she leapt onto the ledge and sat there now swaying her tail gently as she waited for the princess to greet her.

Neo Princess Serenity smiled as she looked over to Diana, "Good Morning Diana, how are you this lovely day?"

She asked as she now paid full attention to her dear friend.

Diana smiled back, " I am well thank you, did you sleep well you are up early" She asked.

"I am well, excited in truth, and I slept well."

She answered back as she picked up Diana and held her gently.

"I am sure you have to be excited too after all you get to see your parents too one last time in the past."

She said a hint of sorrow in her last words. Diana understood, this was after all their last trip to the past to be with their friends and family before the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

Once they returned, things would become serious. Neo Princess Serenity would begin to prepare to become the royal heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo; she would have to do various studies of politics, histories, be present in counsel meetings, and become part of the process and system.

Luna and Artemis would school them both in their roles and duties, and what the people of Crystal Tokyo expected. This was their last chance to be regular teenagers, to go to school with normal kids, to be lazy and hang out.

Neo Princess Serenity had friends, and everyone loved her, but she felt alone. The Queen of Saturn had matured in this time frame and was an adult by the time Neo Princess Serenity turned a teen. She loved her beloved friend but understood that in this time frame her older friend had her responsibilities and duties as a Queen and Senshi.

The only one close in age was Diana. At least in the past Hotaru would be in close age of Chibi-Usagi, and the others would be slightly older.

Neo Princess Serenity heard a knock on her door as she turned with Diana. Answering the door she saw it was Kioto, he was a kind soul who enjoyed serving the royal family. All who worked at the palace did so of their will, they were all treated kindly and with great respect. Kioto bowed before her,

"My Princess, Neo Queen Serenity requests that you and Lady Diana join her at her chambers."

Neo Princess Serenity smiled, "Good morning Kioto-san, arigato I will join her shortly."

She said as she looked over to Diana, "Shall we?" She smiled as they headed out the door and into the great hall that would lead them to the queen's chambers.

Neo Princess Serenity reached her mother's door as she stopped and knocked lightly upon it. The door was made of gold, intricate designs etched into its surface. A beautiful crescent moon filled with gems of all colors, shapes and sizes filled it. Just like this door there were many more throughout the palace, it was a representation of the riches of Crystal Tokyo and its people.

The Crystal Palace was created to represent freedom and peace, its light and beauty reminded everyone that within a gentle and kind soul had sacrificed herself and her friends on their behalf for a better life for all on Earth.

The light of the Queen's Moon Crystal reflected off the Crystal Palace, its warmth coating Crystal Tokyo. The power of this crystal held a sweet melody that was always softly resonated in the back ground, a melody that no instrument or voice could replicate, a melody that could only be felt and heard within your heart and soul.

The palace held so much history and reason, everything had a reason and meaning, it was something Neo Queen Serenity wanted, a message to the people of Earth that when all else fell into darkness the great Crystal Palace would shine with dignity and purity to restore light.

She waited with Diana silently for Neo Queen Serenity to acknowledge or open the door.

Two neatly wrapped odangos poked their way through a small crack in the door, coming with them a solemn face that held a restraint from her duties and the genuine kindness that would never fade. "Up so early," she whispered, a fingertip pointed at her lips.

"Your father just arrived back from the nation's conference." She whispered, slinking around the frame over the door before turning and shutting it quietly.

"He's still asleep." She smiled. The two of them were constantly consumed with their duties, always stolen away to a meeting for this or a signing of that.

She frowned momentarily at the thought. As her ocean blue eyes gazed upon the visage of her daughter, all other thoughts melted. "My grown up lady," she smiled, taking her daughters hands within her own, lifting them up and getting a better look.

"You will always be my Small Lady… but you have truly matured into a stunning princess. Your father and I are so proud."

She dropped her hands from her daughters, taking a few steps forward. "Please, walk with me." She stated.

Neo Princess Serenity smiled warmly at her mother in greeting as she offered her a swift lowering of her head in respect. Her crimson orbs beamed with joy as she heard that her father had returned from his trip. She had not seen him for a few days now and had missed him. Alas there was no time to wait for him to awaken, she would have to settle with seeing him in the past though both being the same man, they were greatly different.

She sighed softly as she followed Neo Queen Serenity into the hallway with Diana resting on her shoulder.

"I know you are very excited to get to the past, and take some time to be a normal teenager," her features seemed to harden as her lips moved slowly, lingering upon each phrase. "This will be your last venture into the past. You must promise me. After this point, you must truly embrace your life here in this time and continue your own journey." Neo Queen Serenity said.

Though Neo Princess Serenity did not express her sadness, she kept a neutral expression upon her young face, the mention of this being her last trip into the past saddened her. She knew this beforehand but hearing them from her mother simply solidified the truth of the moment.

She knew and understood that it was necessary for her to follow her true path in this time frame, but deep within she wished to have had a more simpler youth like her mother did, to have friends, to go to school, to be normal and not be judged with high expectations of yourself from all the people in the kingdom.

Neo Queen Serenity slowed her pace and looked over to her daughter, it was so hard to put her foot down so to speak, to tell her daughter this would truly be her last time in the past, but it had to be done, for the futures sake.

"Please watch over Usagi, Mamoru and the girls. This will be a large moment in their lives. You must make sure that they hold true to their convictions and duty." She stated in earnest, stopping in her tracks.

"You must help them prevail to their future and…" she bit her lip, thinking of how to put the next part. "And, you must begin to shape your own."

Neo Princess Serenity looked over to her mother,

"I promise this is my last venture into the past mother, upon returning I will embrace my destiny."

She needed her mother to understand that she meant to keep her promise. Her mother was worried about something; lowering her gaze for a moment she felt that her mother was worried that she would not keep her end of the promise to embrace her royal duties. But then what if there was something that would deter Usagi and Mamoru from following their own destiny, but that would be silly she knew they would eventually do so if not Crystal Tokyo would not be here today.

"I will watch over everyone while I am there, and if I can help make things better I will." She stated softly as she offered her mother a reassuring smile.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled warmly as she saw the concern etched gently upon her daughters face.

"Setsuna has told me that your guardian senshi have awakened in the past with no knowledge of their true powers. When the time comes, you must bring them together and to their proper course and duties here in this time."

Genuine surprise glistened in Neo Princess Serenity's eyes. Her guardian senshi have awoken? But how? Were they not to awaken here in this time frame? She looked up into her mother's crystalline blue eyes. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew no answers would come just yet.

"I thought they would awaken here in the future, that is a change of things. What... what if they don't want to become guardian senshi? This is something that cannot be forced upon a soul." She stated as she looked away, they were just children the last she had seen them.

They had been tricked by Nehelenia, forced to do her bidding through lies. Only time would tell how things would unfold, for now she would not worry and let things present themselves as they came.

"I will do my best mother; I will let it be as it presents itself." She stated as they now entered the garden, the bright light of the sun glistening as she allowed her vision to adjust.

Her mother now held her staff, she was so beautiful Neo Princess Serenity not only loved her mother dearly but admired her with all her heart.

"Will you accept this most important mission — continue your schooling and help ensure our future and your own?" She questioned, lifting a hand as a bright glow began to permeate from her fingertips. The light danced and began to materialize. Her fingertips wrapped around a long staff, her crystal proudly growing atop it.

"I accept my mission, and don't worry Mother, it's not good bye I will be with you in the past and you will know this because you will remember my love and support." She said as she opened her arms and hugged her mother, it was not very princess-like, but did that really matter when you wanted to hug the person you loved?

Poor Diana got squashed between Queen and Princess, but she didn't mind it as she purred softly. Diana all this time remained silent, knowing and understanding that the two needed to talk to each other and have this small moment of mother and daughter. It was so rare due to all the duties and responsibilities the Queen constantly dealt with.

"Setsuna is here to accompany you to the proper time." She smiled, leaning forward a skirmish grin tugging at her features: "Please do not overstep the kindness of the girls and Mamoru. Keep us informed and send souvenirs…"

Her words seemed softer and haze seemed to sweep over her gaze. "I…hate to see… you leave," she struggled to express, her gaze trailing to the ground.

"Your father gave me some present-day currency for you," she began to hand it over, hesitating: "Please do not go crazy!" She added, shrugging her shoulders in the moment, an act quite unbecoming of a Queen. She just hated goodbyes.

Now letting go of her mother, Neo Princess Serenity gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled, " Don't worry I will send many presents, and no I won't go crazy with the money, or at least I'll try not to can't guarantee anything when going to the mall with the younger you"

She teased in hopes of getting her mother to smile, she didn't want to see her mother all teary eyed that wouldn't let her go.

She now spotted Sailor Pluto as she walked over to her and smiled,

"Good Morning Puu-chan" She said happily, and it had been a while since she had seen her too. Lately with the way things went around here, it was a while since she's seen the people she most cared about because they were all too busy.

She took out the Luna pen and held it up high as Diana leapt off and padded over to Pluto.

"Disguise power... Make up!"

She cried as the crystal upon the pen awoken to life light beaming in all directions as it began to engulf the princess, "Turn me into a 21 century normal looking teenager" she stated as the beams of light intensified a warm sensation covering her body, once they died down, a simple looking Chibi-Usagi stood in place of Neo Princess Serenity.

She wore a light blue short sleeved blouse, with a cute jean capris shorts with little pink butter flies bedazzled on the side of one thigh, for shoes she had pink sandals that showed her toes. She wore her hair styled in two cone shapped odangos with two long pigtails behind them.

She picked up Diana now and walked over to stand beside Pluto. "I am ready now" She said as she looked over to her mother one last time and offered a smile and wink.

The guardian of time smiled as the queen and princess entered the garden. As they approached, she met the queen's gaze and immediately felt sympathy for her. She could not even begin to imagine the inner turmoil this noble woman felt in letting her only daughter travel to the past again.

Time travel in itself was dangerous, not to mention the inherent risks involved with altering the past. Despite her vows that she and the others would guard the princess with their lives, the time senshi knew that the queen could very well be saying good-bye to her daughter forever.

The future, as she so often said, was not written in stone. With that silent thought the time senshi turned to a not so small lady and smiled.

Author notes: A special Thanks to Usagi_Tsukino_Kagetsu beloved friend of mine, and a sensational inspiration for Neo Queen Serenity. You're style and reflections of Neo Queen Serenity have always enlightened any story.


	3. Chapter 3: Hall of Mirrors

Author's notes: Thank you xSmallLadySerenity13 and PoetOfMercury for your support and reviews.

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters used in this story.

A slender figured man leaned against the frame of one of the large mirrors in the hall of mirrors, looking to the ceiling with a slightly bored expression. His pale blond hair swept back into a loose ponytail. One of the mirrors surfaces rippled to life a soft glow emitting from it. He witnessed Yoshi emerge from the ripples, once completely out of the mirror, the surface solidified as the glow faded. Yoshi was preoccupied for he had not sensed his presence.

Studying Yoshi, he could see the frustration and anger in Yoshi's eyes. It was always easy to define the things one covets most.

"What happened?" He questioned, pushing his weight away from the mirror frame, walking toward the other man.

There was nothing behind his tone of voice; any interest, desire or passion. He knew that something had gone wrong. They lived in a place where power was commonplace, but things like love, warmth…feeling there was none.

Yoshi at first did not detect that there was someone else in the hallway of mirrors. His emotions were too strong as he barely controlled them; it was like controlling a herd of wild horses to go in one direction. For someone who has had a little more exposure to emotions unlike some of his people, he had a hard time controlling the rush.

Every time you consumed emotions into a heartless body a great rush of energy, feelings, and life engulfed you. The heart is what allows a being to feel, to express, and emote. In this world where there was no color, laughter, or tears; nothing much mattered. Now having tasted the difference Yoshi could never go back to being a black and white shadow of a person because he could not enjoy nor laugh, nor bask in pure emotions and pleasures.

In this world life held no meaning, it was day after day of the same exact monotone events; things never got better or worse, the concept of change was not known or comprehended by his people, for it did not exist. But now pulsing in his veins was energy, within the void of where a heart would be if he were human now followed with a faint glow of emotions. It was addicting, each dose lasting less than the last, he craved it with all his being, emotions to his people was like crack and cocaine to humans.

Once again he ran his fingers through his short spikey onyx black hair. His eyes were crimson red full of life; he glanced towards the direction where the voice came.

Ulric he thought as he sighed, all he needed a lecture after this encounter. He now looked at the slender man who pushed away from one of the mirrors, and watched him closely, his expression dangerous as he battled his emotions. He was like a predator ready to lash out at Ulric like prey. What happened? Ulric asked. Yoshi crossed his arms to contain himself as he looked away not wanting to look into Ulric's emotionless eyes.

Yoshi refrained from answering to his question; surely this would send the message to Ulric that he did not want to talk about it now.

"No matter what you do Yoshi; the effects never last long enough. You'll sulk back to nothing." He commented, his gaze traveling from mirror to mirror. "All this is just a tease, a temporary fix." He added. Something tensed as his black shirt revealed his built upper frame. Harvesting emotion was not only time consuming, but it would never maintain the lacking hearts within this society. Most of them thought they had no hearts in fact.

"A tease?" Yoshi exclaimed in disbelief. "If it is a tease then why do you come here to seek such a tease, why don't you just remain black and white like the rest? After all it is I Lord of Nightmares who has given you a taste of a life that can be if we don't give up." He snapped anger in his voice.

Ulric shook his head. "You misunderstand." He began, his fingertips fanning out as a means of enlightening the other of his true opinion. "Emotions are a great, precious thing. It is difficult to control them and not being able to maintain the heightened effects, however, is a tease." He corrected, pointing his finger out with a nod.

Yoshi then began to parade around, taunting his power and feeling about. Ulric knew that soon he would have to tighten his hold over Yoshi, curving his fingertips into a tight, ball-like form. "Yes, yes. You rule over nightmares. But, you need my authorization and palace space for such things."

He raised a brow. "Don't be so," he paused, bringing a finger toward his pale lips. "Cocky." He stated flatly.

Ulric brought a closed hand up over his lips, brushing his knuckles along them as he thought.

"There must be a better way to harvest emotions. The society is getting restless, some being able to gain…feeling." His lips pursed. "It's never enough and soon chaos will engulf us all if we do not act… even if it is just us in the end."

Yoshi bit his lower lip to hold back the harsh lash he would have retorted, he needed Ulric for now, but once he was free of him, Yoshi would truly show his colors to Ulric. _Cocky my ass!_ He thought as he assessed Ulric. Yoshi yawned; really for Ulric to lecture him this was truly boring. He had better things to do with his precious time then be lectured by a fool who lacked all emotions and even when he did have emotions he still lacked many a things.

Yoshi would never trust Ulric, deep within he knew that Ulric is a selfish being who only granted things if he had gain in them. He saw this when Ulric first took emotions, he was just cold and uncaring now, which was a good thing for all of them, but eventually Ulric would turn on them all, it was just a matter of time.

Yoshi too had his own hidden agendas, let Ulric think he was a simpleton fool to manipulate; he would never show him his true face, or power. He would never mention the maiden either, should Ulric learn of her he would seek her for himself, no that treasure was his and his alone.

"Ulric there has to be a way we can bridge our world with theirs, a way we can cross over and drain them all of their emotions, humans take it for granted and don't know what they have they don't deserve emotions."

He started to pace back and forth before Ulric. "I know everyone is starting to question our cause, but we are so close."

He stopped before Ulric now, "We found that rip within the dream realm; I know there has to be a rip within our worlds here in this plane. It's only a matter of time that one of minions locates it and reports it to us."

Ulric nodded knowing that this was for now a waiting game. "Well," he began. "Don't just sit back. What did you see tonight?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Tell your heartless princes, when he asks a question."

Yoshi went on to tell him of his encounter of Helios, but he would not go into much detail of the incident and he would keep to himself the presence of the maiden, no she... she was his and his alone.

"I had some trouble tonight, it seems the guardian of dreams decided to pay me a visit. He is going to be trouble, but we will devise a way to deal with him shortly." He stated as he now rubbed his hands together grinning, "He is a thorn in my foot but not for long Ulric, I know his weakness and I will manipulate that against him."

He then turned from Ulric and began to pace yet again, "He calls himself Helios guardian of Elysian the realm of dreams. I have a feeling Elysian is the light side of my domain Hellion." He stated as he thought aloud, "Makes sense everything has two sides, light and darkness, good and bad, male and female... Elysian and Hellion... Earth and Alternate Earth." He stated. "What are your thoughts my friend?" He asked.

"What more can we do?" He questioned. "We have sent out our best in brigade, trusted warriors to search for relative paths to the other realm." His steel grey eyes widened and his gaze sharpened on the man whom he spoke with. "You know, we haven't seen a certain someone," he motioned, knowing the man would easily target the talented woman whom he spoke of. "She was assigned, what…three days ago?" He recoiled.

"We must cling to our mission." He then neared the other man. "No, those pitiful beings would have some protection over emotions if they truly cared. The only thing I question is the unknown."

"We know this realm… but all in existence in the other… we could run into complications. Of course, our powers should be no match for any others." He mused dryly at the thought.

His kingdom would expand and then he'd put Yoshi in his place, no doubt of that.

Yoshi smirked, he didn't need this fools authorization for anything, Nightmares were his realm, as long as a human existed and dreamed, he would always exist he thought to himself as he straightened his posture.

Haira he thought to himself as Ulric inquired about her. "Ah yes she has not checked in, I will check up on her for you Ulric." He stated as he turned away from Ulric and placed a hand upon one of the mirrors, closing his eyes within his mind he pictured his minion as her image showed up in his mind.

The mirror began to shimmer and ripple like water, away from his touch. Fractions of a second later the image of a woman appeared somewhat distorted, Haira bored wild electric purple eyes, lips a crimson as blood, and hair that never was the same shape, size, or color. For the moment her hair was cropped short and spiky, each little spike resembling snakes.

The unique thing about this woman was that she had power over all hair, not just hair on your head, but body hair and other places you wouldn't want to think about. She was creative and very imaginative, he pitied the fool who would cross her path, she could also control her hair, it could be short or long, and turn into rope, whips, snakes, there seemed to be no limit to what her hair could do.

Bowing before the image of Yoshi she purred out "My Lord, how can I be of service" as she waited for him to answer. Yoshi remained serious, "Haira raise your head, what progresses have you for Prince Ulric and me?" he asked. Haira now raised her head as her eyes focused upon him.

"My prince and Lord I have a faint trace of energy, I am getting closer to its source, it may be possible that it may be a rip in the fabric of both worlds, if so I will immediately alert you to it. I am near; a report on success will be shortly advised." She stated as she bowed again before Yoshi.

Yoshi would soon allow her to enter the nightmare realm so that she could replenish on emotions to boost her moral on finding what they needed, of course he had instructed her that always before Ulric she was to not state if she had indeed found the opening until he saw it first. He had a reason for that, a reason for Ulric not to know.

After he saw the rip between their worlds he would allow her to report to the prince and tell him. "Very well Haira continue with your work, report to me later on this eve so that you can replenish your strength." He stated as he released his hand from the mirror and turned to Ulric. "We are close to discovery then, by tonight perhaps she will have it for us." He stated.

"Excellent, alert me immediately then." Ulric stated as he turned around giving Yoshi his back. With no further ado he vanished from the room leaving Yoshi to his thoughts.

The mirror where Haira had communicated through rippled again as her image appeared. Yoshi smirked wickedly as he turned to her. "And?" He asked knowing there was more to her report.

Haira's electric purple orbs glistened, parting her crimson lips a wicked grin formed. "Master, I have found the tare, and there is a second one but that one is very weak." Her hair began to sift and change, now growing longer, its texture becomes smooth and straight, its color shifting into a vibrant blue. "I have set a plan in motion in the human realm; I have been able to siphon emotions from the humans directly. Very soon you will have an abundance of emotions at your disposition my lord."

Yoshi lips curved upward in a smile. "My loyal servant always a step ahead of me, I have always admired that from you." He stated pleased. "Later this eve summon me with the news of the weak tare but mention nothing to Ulric of this other tare, and continue in your mischief my dear, we shall meet in the dream realm tonight." He stated as Haira bowed to him and vanished. Yoshi then vanished from the hall of mirrors leaving behind silence and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Visions

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Nako Takahashi's work.

The senshi of time and space smiled it was time to go, both her charges informed that they were ready to depart, the time senshi nodded and closed her eyes and allowed time to envelope the three of them. The process in truth was a mere nanosecond, she understood the process intimately, but to those who are rarely in the time stream would miss that fraction of movement. When she opened her eyes again, they were standing in the time senshi's apartment, at that moment her time staff vanished, her fuku fading to reveal she was wearing a white blouse and lavender slacks.

"Welcome back to the past, please take a moment to accept the changes from time travel."

They were in Setsuna's kitchen to be precise, with careful accuracy; the guardian of time picked up her still steaming mug of green tea and took a sip before addressing her charge.

"Welcome to my apartment. I have an extra room furnished for you and Diana. The girls are in college now, and are living in dorms; you would not be able to stay with them. Besides, Hotaru would be greatly disappointed if you would not stay here. I have taken the day off of work, so if you like we can go shopping to get you some clothes, a cell phone, and any other essentials you might need."

Setsuna set her mug on the bar, poured a second cup of hot green tea and offered it to her small lady.

Chibi-Usagi held onto Diana securely, one second they were in Crystal Tokyo, the next they were inside a neatly kept apartment. Wow, that as an upgrade, compared to her last travel through the time stream. Puu-chan just how fast did we go? She asked amazed as she looked around now allowing herself to settle into the sudden change.

Diana blinked several times; it was just barely a second ago they were in the gardens, what a shocking and nerve wrecking experience she thought to herself. She jumped out of small lady's hands and stretched as she yawned lightly. She spotted a window and jumped up towards it as she sat at the sill and looked out, the scenery was amazing, and yet so different from back home. There were people busy moving about in the street below, her ears were attentively listening to Chibi-Usagi and Setsuna though, as she continued to watch both outside the window and both senshi.

Setsuna smiled, she understood how unsettling the experience could be for anyone but her. "Fraction of a nanosecond" she said as she sipped her tea.

"I've taken the liberty of enrolling you at the same high school as your guardian senshi. As I said before, they have not yet awakened to their powers, but this would give you a chance to become friends with them first. I don't know what they look like in this time frame, expect them to be different in many ways, and surly they will have different names."

At the mention of shopping Usa got excited, but she promised to behave with the money her parents had given her, but still what girl didn't like shopping? Besides she didn't get much of a chance to even do that back home, everything was given to her she rarely ever got a chance to go shopping as herself, unless she disguised herself as someone else, people would not take her money as princess. She did not want special service or treatment because she was heir to the throne; she just wanted to be treated like everyone else.

"Puu-chan I would love to go shopping with you, I haven't done that in a very long time, and this will let me get used to this time frame". She said in a cheery tone, as she took the cup of tea and softly blew off the steam before she would attempt to take a sip. That was great, school enrollment was already taken care of, and she could start with no worries or hassles thanks to Puu-chan being so resourceful.

Then mention of her future guardians being in the same school that she would be attending caught her attention away from shopping. She gazed up into Setsuna's deep mesmerizing orbs, eyes that harbor time itself, and yet so lonesome. She understood what Setsuna told her, that these girls could be anyone and held no memory of the past. "Puu-chan, were they supposed to wake up here in the past? I thought they were to awaken in the 30th century." She mused not expecting the time guardian to answer.

"They were not supposed to awaken in this time frame" she stated as she sipped more of her tea.

Changing the topic Setsuna looked over at her charge, she truly has grown up from last she saw her here in this time frame. A soft smile touched her lips, affection glistening in her eyes for her young charge, "I suppose I shall have to come up with a new nickname for you. You are not small anymore," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Chibi-Usagi giggled at Puu-chan's observation. "I usually like to go as Chibi-Usagi but seeing as my mom here is Usagi and not Neo Queen Serenity, I will go by as Usa." She winked as she giggled again, "But Puu-chan you can always call me small lady" she teased with affection.

"Shopping it is then. The room I have furnished for you is rather plain, so I'm sure you would like to buy some things to personalize it. If you find a few things you like, but fear you might not be able to afford I would be happy to help you pay for them, as long as it is within reason," she added with a wink.

"Hotaru will be so excited to see you when she gets home from school."

"Oh, by the way, everyone will get tonight it is the annual cherry blossom festival. I haven't informed anyone that I was bringing you back, so if you would like, we could go there tonight and surprise everyone. Come, let's be on our way," she said setting her now empty mug on the bar.

As she moved to the counter to grab her keys and purse, Setsuna froze. A tendril of time solidified itself, and the vision of the future that the time senshi now saw made her blood run cold. War was coming, and she needed to warn everyone to be ready. Hopefully Haruka and Michiru would decide to attend the festival tonight. Shaking her head gently then turning back to the young princess, the guardian of time forced a smile onto her face.

Usa spied Diana, who has been awfully quiet this morning, "Diana what is on your mind?"

Diana tilted her head slightly as she looked away from the window and purred. "I've just been thinking that Luna-mama and Artemis-papa won't be very happy with me when we return, I forgot to say good bye." She said as she sighed softly, she could be so absent minded at times it worried Luna how her daughter could be an advisor if she forgot half the things or so it seemed. "I guess I will just have to make it up to them here so when I get back they remember that I was sorry."

Usa picked up her friend and hugged her. "Don't worry I'm sure they will understand, lets enjoy our time here and not fret about the future like Puu-chan states nothing is set on stone." She said trying to reassure her friend. "Let's go shopping, we can even stop and get ice cream."

Diana's ears perked up and smiled, "Maybe they have tuna ice cream!" She said now all excited.

Both Usa and Setsuna exchanged glances and began to laugh, heading out of the apartment.

After a wonderful trip to the mall, shopping, lunch, and more shopping everyone had returned back to the apartment. Usa and Setsuna carried all their packages up to the apartment, Diana trailing by them. Once they were inside Setsuna left Usa alone in her new room with Diana as they began to unpack their packages.

"Diana, this kimono is going to look great tonight; I hope they will be happy to see us again." Usa stated as she held up the silk kimono. It had hues of pink and purple with white edges, beautiful blue butterflies and flowers was the pattern decoration. She couldn't wait to slip into it. She had been able to get her school uniforms, normal clothing for when not at school, shoes, under garments, make up, hair clips and accessories. She also got a backpack, cell phone, school supplies, and a few decorations for her room.

Diana fell asleep on the bed, as Usa finished putting everything away. She went ahead and took a shower and returned to her room to get ready. That's when she heard Hotaru in the apartment, she had come home. Usa hurried to fix up her hair, add the flower clips to the base of her coned odangos, and applied a natural tone of makeup and lip gloss. She looked into the mirror and smiled; happy with the outcome she clapped her hands and cooed in joy.

Meanwhile…

Hotaru had come home, it was a long day at school and she just couldn't wait to slip off her shoes and just relax. Chemistry was really getting under her skin, why in the world would the senshi of death and rebirth need to learn chemistry. Honestly she would rather deal with Pharaoh 90 any day before her chemistry class. Having slipped of her school shoes at the entrance of Setsuna-mama's foyer she dropped her back pack next to her shoes and didn't pay much attention to the fact that an extra pair of shoes, sandals to be exact were there.

Hotaru walked over to her room, opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. Taking a slow breath she smiled, _finally home _she thought as she walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. Closing her eyes briefly, her facial features relaxed, her black hair had grown, and she had allowed it to reach down below her shoulder blades.

Hotaru had fallen into a light sleep; she had not meant to do that. While asleep she realized she had had a vision. Upon her forehead the warm glow of Saturn glowed, she shot up from bed; her dark purple orbs wide open as she gasped. Taking a moment to steady her breath she recalled the vision.

A hall of mirrors, within the mirrors she saw each senshi trapped within running from their darkest nightmares. But what disturbed her most was the final mirror where it showed princess serenity captured, vines wrapped around her puncturing flesh, it seemed to be feeding of the princess's crystal energy. Her face was somewhat blurry, but as she focused more on that mirror she realized it was not their princess serenity who was contained in that mirror, but her beloved friend small lady serenity… she was older. Another image came to focus; it was behind the princess, long strawberry blond odangos sat atop of the new comer's head, eyes the shade of crimson with lips as red smirked. She was dressed in a black tight dress that split open by her right thigh exposing long legs. Upon her forehead was a black upside down crescent moon, she brought her arms around Neo Princess Serenity. Breaking free from her trance like state she blinked; the symbol of her planet fading from her forehead as she jumped onto her feet and bolted to the door. Opening the door she ran out into the hallway, not looking she ran right into Setsuna.

Setsuna had sensed something happened to Hotaru, she was coming to check on her when Hotaru ran right into her, bringing her arms around Hotaru to protect her Setsuna felt her back hit the wall. Straightening up she helped her daughter stand.

"Hotaru, are you all right?" Setsuna asked her as she looked all over her face then eyes to assure that she was okay.

Blushing slightly Hotaru nodded her head. "Setsuna-mama, I had a vision darkness threatens our world" she stated in a hushed tone. She looked into Setsuna's eyes confirming the time senshi already had some suspicion.

The time senshi kept her facial expression passive, not allowing any emotion to display. If the senshi of Saturn awoken to warn Hotaru through a vision; then this danger was imminent. It would be only a matter of time before the senshi of the oceans and wind would receive some sort of vision. "After tonight's festival we need to talk to Michiru and Haruka. This is something that cannot be ignored." She stated.

"What did you see Hotaru?" Setsuna asked softly, she did not speak to loud so that small lady would not hear; there was no need to stress the young princess out yet. Perhaps the threat could be stopped by the outer senshi.

A haunted expression flashed before Hotaru's dark orbs as she spoke in a soft tone matching Setsuna's. "A hall of mirrors, every mirror held within captive each and every one of us. At the very end the biggest of the mirrors, at first I thought it was Princess Serenity, but as focused all my attention upon it, it was Neo Princess Serenity, she was not a child anymore. Vines held her in place, they were impaling her flesh, behind her stood … Black Lady."

The Senshi of time stood there without breathing, she processed what Hotaru just told her. Her lips parted as a soft whisper left her lips, "Black Lady…" in her mind she went back in time to that time and place when Black Moon had attacked. Prince Dimando and Wiseman had turned Chibiusa into Black Lady.

Hotaru placed her hand softly upon Setsuna's hand. "Setsuna-mama wasn't the Black Moon Kingdom defeated before my revival? Could they be behind this?" She asked. "But I don't understand why I got this vision here, now. Chibiusa is in the future, it was her teenager self why would we be warned of something that could be happening in Crystal Tokyo?"

All of a sudden the door to the third bedroom opened, Usa stepped out in her kimono. She spotted Hotaru with Puu-chan in the hallway. Hotaru's face was paler then she could remember. She just stared at her. Usa blinked and looked behind her then back to the both of them. This was not how she envisioned Hotaru's reaction would be when she saw her.

"Hotaru?" she asked as she walked over to the both of them.

Hotaru recovered, her vision had replayed itself in her mind when she saw chibiusa step out of the third bedroom. She paled when she realized the correlation of her vision her beloved friend being here. She accepted the fact that trouble was coming and that she would do everything in her power to protect her beloved friend. She opened her arms and embraced Usa in a tight hug.

"Chibiusa you surprised me, for a moment I thought you were a figment of my imagination." Hotaru stated enjoying the moment in her friends arms.

"Hotaru, I've missed you so much I am so happy to finally see you." Usa said as she tightened the hug. She pulled back and smiled now looking at her friend in arm's length. "My you have grown from last we saw each other, I'm sure you have many boyfriends." She teased. "I love your longer hair, it's so smooth."

Hotaru blushed now as chibi usa assessed her. She too checked her out noticing how she has grown into a lovely young ladies figure. "You're not so chibi anymore… I don't think calling you chibiusa is appropriate anymore." She looked at her again blushing more.

Usa winked and laughed, "You're right Chibi is so not me anymore, call me Usa. That way there are no confusions with Usagi and me."

Setsuna cleared her throat, once she had both girls' attentions she smiled. "Hotaru go get ready and meet us in the kitchen, the festival will start soon we need to go soon. I am going to change." She said as she went to her bedroom to change. Hotaru excused herself and went to change into her kimono.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, they headed down stairs and got into Setsuna's car. The ride was pretty much quiet for Setsuna, but Hotaru and Usa were happily in the back seat chatting away. Setsuna couldn't help despite her worries, to see how happy both girls were when they were together, for a brief moment she allowed herself to bask in their joy. Once they arrived and the car had been parked, they exited the vehicle and walked into the park together.

Author's notes: Things are going to start moving quicker after this segment. It will be a very interesting Cherry Blossom festival. Thank you for all of your support.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Author Notes: Thank you for your support xSmallLadySerenity13 and PoetofMercury. I look forward to posting up more chapters for you both and everyone else.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

The Cherry Blossom festival was fantastic; all the cherry trees had beautiful blooms. Lanterns were placed up everywhere giving a romantic glow to the park. So many people had turned out to the festival, families and people of all ages were there. There were vendors selling last minute commemorative kimonos, fans, and wooden shoes. Others sold food and beverages, sweets galore.

There were three vendors that seemed to be popular, especially with school aged girls. One was selling charms. It was Rei's grandfather and his assistant Yuichiro Kumada from the Hikawa shrine. The second one was a tent, outside it was a sign that stated tarot card readings, two middle school aged girls were seen exiting the tent as another two entered, they were giggling and talking about their readings. But the most popular was the final vendor; there was a horde of females surrounding the booth. There were several teens helping the owner of the booth.

She appeared to be in her twenties, she had long wild hair all picked up, she had several strands woven out of her style each a different color. Her eyes were vibrant almost electric purple, they drew you in. She was very charismatic as she yelled out "Come one come all, free coupons for haircuts at my salon. Please take them, and please buy my hair products and accessories!" She was surrounded by girls and women extending their hands up as the woman threw into the air coupons.

A few girls passed by Usa, Hotaru, Diana, and Setsuna. Usa saw the hair clips they had just bought from the hair stylist. "Hotaru they are so beautiful, we need to get some… OH look they have fireflies and butterflies!" She said as she got excited.

Hotaru smiled, Usa's energy was so contagious, she had forgotten how much she smiled and laughed when she was with Usa. "Usa, let's go get some now, and allow Setsuna-mama to find the others and come get us." She said as she looked up to Setsuna.

Setsuna was never the type to be in a place full of so many people. Having been the majority of her existence alone in the time stream, people so close to her gave her claustrophobic tendencies. She sensed it then, something was off. She heard Hotaru speak as she focused on her daughter. "Sure go ahead and have fun I will find them then return for you both."

Before parting she locked her gaze with Hotaru, it was a knowing gaze to the younger one. Hotaru knew this was not the gaze of Setsuna-mama but of the senshi of Pluto. Her gaze simply stated to Hotaru to watch over Usa. Both she and Usa made their way over to the group and were able to get through the crowd reaching the front where the booth and tables were. There were so many hair accessories to choose from and they were all so pretty.

Usa found two she liked so much, the first one was a big butterfly with long bright wings. The edges of the wings were gold, the inner design of the wings held multiple pastel colors that appeared to swirl and glow. The second hairs clip a white and pink bunny, upon seeing it she thought of Usagi and smiled. She bought them and looked over to Hotaru who was at the other table buying several clips. That's when she saw the cell phone charms. She gasped when she saw a Pegasus charm, for a brief moment Usa was in the past, seeing him come to her when she summoned him through her bell.

"That's a beautiful phone charm… I think it's the only one we have. I love alicorns they are so pretty." Said a young woman behind the booth; she was a brunette with a white shirt that said Love Hair Salon. The eccentric owner came over and looked at Usa. "My you have such lovely hair… it's so long and free you are so good to it." She purred to Usa. Before Usa knew it the woman was next to her picking up one of her long pig tails, holding it gently to the side of her face as she closed her eyes. "So pretty, I am so in love with you, yes you; such sweet virgin hair." She murmured as Usa blinked Hotaru seemed to appear next to her as she took Usa's hand.

"We need to go now Usa." Hotaru stated in a serious tone as she pulled Usa towards her. Usa began to walk away quickly at Hotaru's insistence. The woman let go of Usa's hair and whimpered, her electric violet eyes briefly seemed to reflect scorn against her for depriving the woman from Usa's hair. The expression shifted as her face lite up.

"Wait... please wait!" She cried out as the mob of girls seemed to surround the woman. Usa looked back as she continued to follow Hotaru who was hard at work maneuvering around the crazed females.

Hotaru didn't get it; sure the hair accessories and coupons were a good reason to crowd the booth but really all of this? She only went through this for Usa, she hated being crowds. She had no intention to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival tonight; she knew Setsuna-mama would insist because it was good for her to mingle. But upon discovering Usa here, she would go through the pits of hell itself for her. Besides that, that woman was creepy, holding up Usa's hair like she was romancing it; and there was something else something she couldn't figure out but her gut did not like that weird hair obsessed woman.

"Hotaru, that woman is breaking through the barrier of girls, she keeps yelling for us to wait." Usa tugged at Hotaru's hand to slow down, but instead she could have sworn to hear her friend grumble and tug harder pulling her faster from the place. "Hotaru?"

"Usa keep walking, we need to get away from that creepy woman." Hotaru stated as she glanced back briefly at Usa.

"What if she needs something or we left something behind? She wasn't that bad, a little weird I will admit but she works with hair it's only natural she likes hair." Usa said softly as she pleaded with Hotaru to slow down.

Hotaru sighed slowing down; she knew she was so going to regret this. "Usa you are so much like your mother, more then you truly realize." She stated. Surely Neo Queen Serenity would be pleased on how her daughter had turned out. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the Usagi of this time frame hearing her ears ring because of Hotaru's thoughts.

Before either one realized it the woman had caught up with them and was having a moment with Usa's hair. Hotaru had it, "Seriously lady do you assault peoples hair like that?"

"Hotaru! Don't be mean." Usa stated surprised by Hotaru's outburst at the woman.

"Usa! It's disturbing she's practically having an orgasm with your hair… just look at her!"

Usa's face turned as crimson as her eyes at Hotaru's choice of words… her eyes wide with embarrassment. She blinked and then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hotaru hard.

Both were ignoring Ms. Orgasm at this point and the woman didn't really care though she did pause at the mention of that word blushing some.

"And just how do you know what an orgasm is, to identify it? Really Hotaru?" Usa crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she raised an eyebrow.

Hotaru died a thousand deaths just now as her face was beyond crimson. "I ah... Well it's not what you think… um... well…. Oh Usa! Really this is not the time and place to discuss this." She stated now serious and mortified.

Usa was about to push the topic further when the woman cleared her throat. "I am sorry I couldn't help it your hair is so beautiful in all my life I have never encountered hair like yours." She said to Usa as she turned to address Hotaru, it was then that she took a closer look at her hair. She gasped "Oh my… your hair!" she immediately dropped Usa's locks and jumped onto Hotaru caressing her hair.

Usa should have been concerned but she just couldn't hold her laughter, Hotaru's expression was priceless. Her eyes were so wide opened and the confusion on her face was funny. She quickly stopped laughing when she saw the darkness upon Hotaru's face. _Oh crap! She's about to whip out the Silence Glaive on that woman. _ Usa thought as she quickly pried Hotaru away from the woman's greedy grasp.

Usa whispered into Hotaru's ear, "Stand down Saturn, no silence glaive."

The woman backed a little when she saw Hotaru's glowering expression. "Hey, I am sorry but you have such a lovely coat of hair too." She pulled out two coupons and held them out to them. "Please do pass by my salon; I will give you a scalp message, hair cut or hair style, and a deep shampoo and conditioning session for free." She beamed at the possibility of playing with their hair. "My name is Hiara Shukindo, I recently moved to Juban district and opened my dream hair salon." She added quickly, "I love hair it's my passion, I know I can come on as a weirdo but I can't help it."

Usa took the coupons in order not to upset Hotaru any further. She offered Ms. Shukindo a smile and bowed her head. "Arigato Shukindo-sama for this kind generosity" She straightened herself and gently squeezed Hotaru's hand. "We should go; we have to meet up with our group, good luck with your salon." She offered in a kind gesture as she turned around and led Hotaru away from the woman and the very enthusiastic group of females.

Once they were far away from the woman Usa sighed in relief. "That was just plain awkward, but we got free coupons should we decide to pursue it." She smiled waiving those coupons at Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head, "No Chibi-usa, I mean Usa. We should not go there; something about her was just off, fake maybe. Promise me not to go there." She said as she looked deeply into Usa's eyes.

Usa saw how much Hotaru was against that woman. Usa nodded, "If it means that much to you, I promise not to go there." She said offering her friend a coy smile. "But… you are not going to get away without explaining to me that little comment earlier when we get home!" She teased watching Hotaru's expression lighten.

Hotaru chuckled now knowing she was in trouble. She would figure out what to tell her reference that later for now they would simply enjoy themselves and hang out with the other senshi. "Come on lets go find the others, I can't wait to see Usagi's expression. In fact let's play a game with them, are you game?"

Usa blinked surprised by Hotaru. "I am game, what do you my dear sweet friend have in mind?" _Mischievous Hotaru who would have thought, I must say I like it. _ Usa smirked as Hotaru went on to tell her the plan. They were to spy where the girls were and have Usa randomly walk by and vanish as quick as she could to make them think they are seeing a ghost. Usa loved the idea as she giggled, this night was far from over. How much she had missed this, sure Hotaru was in the future, but Hotaru was older, though physically she only looked to be a few years older. Future Hotaru had many responsibilities and simply could not afford to hang out with Usa, it was rare.

Meanwhile… (To be continued in chapter 6)

Chapter 6 will be either today or tomorrow at the latest.


	6. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Minako walked about in her royal orange kimono laced with cream white. It was decorated with hearts in dark blue. Her long blond hair was picked up neatly; she had put on two heart clips in them that she had purchased at the salon booth. They seemed to have called out to her when she got closer with Makoto to see what was all the fuss about. She looked like a radiant idol as she carried a decorated paper umbrella that matched her lovely kimono. Makoto had gone to one of the food vendors to get a candied apple, so Minako stood by the fountain waiting for Makoto to rejoin her.

She looked at her watch, "They are late go figure, Usagi is never on time." She stated to herself in a low grumble. Ami was helping Rei bring more charms from the shrine because Rei's grandfather told her he was running out and he needed to have all these lovely girls around him. Minako giggled, Rei's rant lasted an hour, stating the old man was a pervert instead of seek spiritual enlightenment he wanted fan service.

Poor Ami-chan got stuck helping Rei because she felt bad for her, besides Ami was good at defusing Rei when she got into one of her righteous moods. Had it been Usagi instead of Ami, Rei would reach atomic levels. She looked up briefly as she thought she heard her name called out. There were a lot of people about but her deep blue orbs locked on coned strawberry blond odangos. Chibiusa? She shook her head it couldn't be. She moved past the fountain but no one with that hair style was around. It surly must have been a figment of her imagination. Besides Chibiusa was still a kid, these coned odangos were attached to a much taller female.

Minako turned around and bumped into a cute guy. "Oh… I am so sorry I didn't see you there…" she stated as she blushed. Wow wow and double wow way hot Minako thought as she gave him her doe eyes and puckered her lips a little. She was going to give him her killer moves, if everything played out she would have a hot date tonight.

Makoto had gotten two candied apples, one was for her and the other was for Usagi. She knew how much Usagi loved sweets, and this would keep her away from Mako's apple. She was in a forest green kimono with pink sakura petals worked into the fabric, her hair was in its traditional pony tail she always wore with two rose hair clips from the salon booth she picked up earlier. Makoto returned to where she left Minako, as she sighed, great guy hunting without me… Makoto decided to give her some time to work the love goddess charm on him. Minako would never forgive her if she just showed up. Besides the guy seemed to want to leave but Minako wasn't giving up so easily.

"Apple it's just you and me for now." She stated to the apple as she walked over to the benches and sat down bitting into it. She began to chew loudly enjoying it as the candy coating began to rub onto her lips as she enjoyed it. At mid bite she looked up to see a teenager pass by with an open fan concealing her face, but that hair style was extremely unique. She nearly dropped her candied apple as she stood up. No way… chibiusa? She thought as she began to walk in the same direction of those coned odangos. Within second she lost site of the coned odangos in a sea of people. She stood there fazed, as a young man cleared his throat.

"Makoto-chan, are you okay?" He stated as he offered her a napkin. Makoto blinked and jumped. "Oh… Motoki, yes I am fine, sorry I thought I saw someone." She said as she shook off the dejavu feeling. She accepted the napkin and cleaned her mouth from the syrup of the candied apple.

Motoki smiled, he loved seeing Makoto's cheeks blush it complimented her lovely face. If it wasn't that he was in a relationship with Reika, he would so have pursued Makoto. " Reika is back in Africa so I came here with Unazuki, she wanted me to accompany her to the festival." He quickly supplied without being asked.

Makoto nodded, "I see, well it's nice to have you here; I need to find my friends now, thank you for the napkin." She said politely and quickly turned away and went in search for Minako. _He reminds me of my old boyfriend. I wish he was my boyfriend. _ Makoto quickly made her way back to the fountain to find an upset Minako with a guy.

"What your magic didn't work?" Makoto teased an upset Minako.

Minako folded her arms and frowned. "No… his girlfriend ruined it she just had to show up and take him away."

Makoto sighed, "I know that feeling." She sympathized as she took her friends arm and led her towards Rei's shrine booth. "Come on Mina, Rei and Ami should be here by now let's go find them."

Minako shook her sorrows away and looked up into the night sky. "No worries Mako-chan, the night is young we still have time to hunt down a pair of guys for us, let's go!" She stated now all energetic and happy. Makoto had to smile, Minako could not stay upset for too long it was not in her nature.

Ami had carried the last box of charms over to the booth where Rei now stood with her grandfather she was yelling at him calling him a unrepentantly lecherous man who will hit on anyone . Yuichiro stood to the side as his gaze fell on Ami. He shrugged shaking his head. Ami and anyone else but Rei could see that Yuichiro only stayed around for Rei. He was head over heels hopelessly in love with her, and she could be so dense sometimes not to realize it. Ami offered him a soft smile understanding that he and she both did not want to be on the receiving end of Rei's wrath.

Ami wore her mother's antique kimono; according to her mother every mizuno female for at least 4 generations wore this kimono with pride to the Cherry Blossom Festival. When Ami looked at the kimono she saw that the design had bubble like patterns, it was light blue with silver. Ami had her bangs pulled back thanks to a cute snow flake clips she had picked up over by the salon booth.

Ami turned around for a moment just to escape the crowd as her eyes scanned the group she saw a pair of pink coned odangos sticking out from the group. _ Could it be? Is she back?_ Ami moved around the booth as she dared to enter that wild crowd. She soon regretted it as she felt the group begin to shift her around. Within that wild group no pink coned odangos could be seen. She surely was seeing things as she tried to make her way out of the mob. She soon heard Rei's grandfather yell out that he had more charms for all the lovely ladies. Ami was pushed in deeper into the crowd.

Yuichiro was able to get Rei away from her grandfather offering her one of his goofy smiles and jokes. "Hey Rei, chill out and enjoy the festival, don't let him ruin your night you know how he is and I will keep an eye on him promise." He told her as he watched her facial features relax some. "Anyways I got these for you, they reminded me of you." He stated nervously as he held out a small white box for Rei to take.

Rei blinked in surprise, Yuichiro went out of his way to make her feel better about her grandfather's perverted old ways, and offered a gift? "Yuichiro, you shouldn't have." She said as she gently lifted the box from his hand, for a brief moment her fingers brushed his hand and she could have sworn his face turned a brighter shade of red. _Why is he trembling? It's not like I yell at people, well not all the time._

Yuichiro watched Rei intently; at least she did not yell at him or rebuff his gift. He knew she was aware of him, that she took her time reassured him that at least for the time being she was not going to yell at him. Rei held a strong demeanor but Yuichiro knew that deep down inside she was a gentle and caring soul. He fell in love with her from the moment he first saw her sweeping the steps of the Hikawa shrine. Rei had been hurt when she was young and shied away from people, it was her defense mechanism.

Yuichiro learned of this through Rei's grandfather who loved her dearly. He had told her that one day soon he would depart this world and that his poor Rei would be left alone with no one to love her. That's when the old man clapped his hands and told Yuichiro that he was brought to the shrine for a reason, to become Rei's pillar and support. With time she would accept him, warm up to him and perhaps let him into her heart. There were days Yuichiro held hope and others where he felt it was never going to happen.

Rei finished opening the box and simply stared at its content. "They are lovely Yuichiro, I don't know what to say."

Yuichiro took a breath, he realized until now he was holding his breath. "Accept them and wear them, they were meant to be worn by you." He said all corny like.

Rei did the unexpected, she took out the two red stars that were hair clips, and they matched her earrings. "Can you help me put them on?" She asked softly almost shy.

Yuichiro nearly had a nose bleed. Did he hear right? She raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly snapped into motion taking one of the clips into his clumsy hands. He was so nervous now so close to her he could smell her heavenly cherry blossom and incense scent. Fastening the first clip onto a smooth strand of her raven black hair he went ahead and fastened the second one. Looking down at her, she was simply beautiful.

Rei offered Yuichiro a smile, as she leaned in since he was so close and softly placed a kiss on his cheek. She whispered " Thank you for your kind gift Yuichiro" She said as she pulled back, now smirking at him her bossy tone returning; "Now get back to work no more goofing around!"

After Yuichiro recovered from her thank you kiss, he began to laugh, that was Rei for you. "Yes Mam!" he stated all happy and full of energy. Neither Yuichiro nor Rei noticed that grandpa was watching them both with a big snug smile on his face; he returned his attention to his crowd of eye candy as Yuichiro returned to help him.

Rei walked behind the booth with the intention to say to her grandfather to behave when she saw in the crowd a girl that reminded her of Usagi, but she had strawberry blond hair in coned odangos. But this girl was a teenager, it could not be chibiusa. Then a chill went down her spine, a long ago memory came to her. An image within her mind formed, it was a chibiusa as a teenager and a little Usagi when the dead moon circus swapped their ages. But the one that sent pure shivers was the one that now took over her mind's eye, Black Lady. Narrowing her eyes she quickly produced several ofuda scrolls as she jumped over the table and starting running in the direction she saw the coned odangos.

Usa gasped when she saw the reaction of Rei, she turned around and quickly ran in her wooden shoes which was painful, these shoes were not meant to be ran on. _EEK If I don't hurry she's going to pounce on me and smack me with her ofuda scrolls and those hurt _she thought as she saw Hotaru head towards Rei. Usa went deeper into the crowd lowering her head some so that her odangos would not stand out. She was not very tall, though the shoes didn't help; she was pretty much Usagi's height.

Hotaru accidently stumbled into Rei's path nearly tripping. Rei had to steady herself as she looked up to see who had gotten in her way to yell at them. "Hotaru?" She said as caught her breath for a moment.

Hotaru dusted her kimono and looked over to the priestess. "Rei are you okay? I am sorry you were moving so fast I didn't have time to react or move out of your way." She said as she offered a weak smile.

"Hotaru did you by chance see a girl in the crowd with coned odangos?" She asked as she began to scan the area with her eyes.

Hotaru shook her head, "No I would have reacted to such a hair style had I seen it." She said hoping the senshi of mars did not pick up on it.

Rei took a deep breath and returned her ofuda scrolls back into her kimono's pocket. "Never mind must have been my eyes." She said as she offered the outer senshi a smile. "Usagi should be here by now, we should start heading over to the biggest tree by the center of the park that's our rendezvous point. Oh… I forgot about Ami I better go back and get her, go ahead we will meet up there." She said as she turned around waving at Hotaru and went back to get her friend.

Hotaru relaxed, that was way to close. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Usa that the coast was clear, to meet her over by the fortune tellers tent. She put away her cell phone and started heading towards the tent.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Usa and Hotaru were under a tree giggling as they talked about their mischief. Suddenly out of nowhere Hotaru and Usa shrieked when they were both grabbed by the back of her Kimono's and lifted off the ground. Both were getting ready to henshin when Hotaru's henshin stick and Usa's brooch were taken from them.

"Now what do we have here?" Haruka purred as she held up the small rabbit from the moon. "Came back for a visit now and already getting into trouble?"

Michiru held up Hotaru, as she tsked. "Really Hotaru? Playing mind games on the inner senshi, you know they are going to get upset when they find out you both were toying with them. You know how sensitive they can be." She chided.

Hotaru now held a sheepish grin, _busted! _ "Oh come on Michiru-mama it was just a little fun we had, no harm intended. Besides I haven't had fun like this since well… Chibius… Usa last visited." Hotaru plastered on her puppy eyes look knowing this was Michiru's weak point.

Michiru allowed her daughter to touch the ground with her feet and returned her henshin stick. "Be more careful Hotaru, you must never let your guard down, and never lose your henshin stick or you lost the battle already."

Haruka allowed Usa to touch the ground and released her returning her brooch. "So now how about we play a trick on Odango-atama" She grinned. Usa blinked surprised at the mischief from the wind senshi.

"Haruka!" Michiru stated startling the blond. "Absolutely not, don't even contemplate it, it's bad enough what they did."

"Um… Hotaru and Usa don't do it again, now Michiru is right." She said supporting the senshi of the oceans.

Setsuna now joined them as she smiled. "I knew you two would get into trouble, hopefully the inner senshi think it was funny as you both thought." She said. "This does bring into light something I have worried about for some time thought."

Haruka took the bait, "And what has our beloved senshi of time and space has been worried about."

Setsuna took a more serious tone, "That we all have become complacent and are not on our best feet. Should there be any attacks the enemy will have the upper hand. It is time to start training again." She stated in a matter of fact.

"She's right you know we all have at some point slacked off focusing on our human lives." Michiru stated as she looked over to her lover. For a brief moment both had some type of communication with each other that the others could not understand.

The outer senshi knew trouble was a brewing and it would soon present itself to them. They needed to be ready; now more than ever since the last threat was about five years ago.

"Shall we go ladies? Usagi is here with Mamoru they were by the candied apples booth." Setsuna supplied as Haruka snorted.

"Typical… odango-atama" Haruka mumbled as she led Hotaru and Usa along with Michiru and Setsuna towards big tree they were all supposed to meet.

Meanwhile…

At the Cherry Blossom Festival Diana was moving about keeping away from people's feet looking for her parents. Where Usagi went surely Luna and Artemis would follow.

After an hour of looking around she was about to give up and call it a night when she spotted Artemis. She climbed up a tree and padded over onto a branch that was directly over Artemis. He was simply sitting there watching people pass by when she grinned.

Artemis was waiting for Luna, she would be here soon of course Usagi would be late because late and Usagi were related. He had come over earlier with Minako and parted ways with her to check out the foods offered and wait for his Luna. Something landed on him fast and hard as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He started moving in all directions trying to pry off his attacker.

Diana giggled as she tickled Artemis now; she knew all his tickle points which she had learned as a kitten. He was rolling all over laughing so hard tears were spilling from his eyes as he pleaded for mercy. She paused for a brief moment to allow him to regain his composure. "Hi Artemis-papa!" She said happily as Artemis looked up to her still on the floor with his back on the ground.

"Di... Diana? DIANA!" He cried with joy as he now tackled her and began to tickle her. That's when he got attacked a second time tonight. He heard his named yelled and a paw attached by sharp claws connect with his feline face. He was thrown off of Diana and landed by the tree.

Luna was beyond furious she was seeing red. How dare Artemis be with another female cat while she is not there? "Artemis, you two timing no good for nothing flea bag!" Luna stated as she was getting ready to go over and strike him again.

Artemis sat up and rubbed his cheek. "Luna wait please… It's not what you think." He pleaded to her but she was beyond reason right now.

Diana jumped into Luna's way protecting her father. "Enough now Luna-mama! Artemis-papa is loyal to you, always have and will be." She stated as she stood her ground.

Luna had to sit back on her hunches, forgetting Artemis for a moment as she took in the site of the other cat. "Diana, you have grown up!" She stated as she pounced her daughter and hugged her as much as a cat could. "Wait a minute… is something wrong? Why are you here?"

Diana smiled, "Nothing is wrong Luna-Mama, Usa and I are simply here for a visit from the future."

Luna relaxed and hugged her daughter again. Artemis joined them as he nuzzled Luna who would not look up to him.

"Luna you have a mean punch, that smarts you know." He stated as he nuzzled her neck. Luna looked over to him her eyes watery. "I am so sorry Artemis, I am sorry for not trusting you, and hitting you." She sniffled "I I thought I lost you." She said as she dared to look up at Artemis.

Artemis smiled for Luna, "What a cool cat like me? You'd never loose me Luna; with our future daughter before us as evidence how much I love you." Both of them started to nuzzle as Diana padded a few feet away to leave her love birds or in this case love cats alone to enjoy their moment.

Over by the great tree, everyone had gathered, the inner senshi looked over to see Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walking over to them. Behind them walked Usa ready to surprise everyone.

Usagi was busy eating her second candied apple chewing out loud moaning on how good they were. "Mamo-chan try this it's so good mmmm" Mamoru smiled as he watched his helpless odango-atama eat hear heart away with those sweets.

Rei rolled her eyes as she sighed, what formal manners Usagi had she thought as the others laughed.

Usagi blinked, "What?" She looked around behind her all over not understanding why they were all watching her. She took the final bite and smiled all happily. They all started laughing because all the candy syrup from the apples was all over her face. Mamoru handed over a napkin to Usagi and whispered into her ear why they were laughing.

She pouted taking the napkin and wiped her face clean. "Really! Like any of you can eat a candied apple and not get any of it on your faces! Ah ha! I dare you all to try." She stated a glint of challenge in her eyes.

"I will take that challenge" everyone grew silent and looked over to the outer senshi surprised. Haruka and Michiru sidestepped allowing the group to see Usa.

Usagi was the first to react; it appeared everyone was in a stupor. "Chibiusa!" She ran over and hugged her future daughter hard. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you again until you would be born." She said as she tightened her grip. Usa gasped for air suddenly, her future mother had a grip.

Mamoru joined them as he pried Usagi off of Usa and hugged Usa. "Welcome back Chibiusa, I am glad to see you again." He murmured as he embraced his future daughter.

Usa smiled and embraced him back. "I am happy to be here too and see all of you again." She felt him release her, and saw everyone was around them. "Usagi-chan something's never change with you do they?"

"Oh so you think you were funny huh missy! I should kick your rear for your little prank." Makoto stated as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Rei squared her gaze on Hotaru, "You were in on it, and you were stalling me earlier to let her get away." She shook her head.

Minako smirked; she patted Usa's head as she took her in with her gaze. "You got us good, I admit you have grown a lot no so chibi are you." She teased.

"She sure does look like Usagi, you have turned out well" Ami said as she gently clasped Usa's shoulder.

Strange as it was, the group felt complete now, harmony flowing between them all as they welcomed Usa back and spoke with her. Setsuna stepped in when needed and explained why she was here, but did not supply that Usa's guardians were here in this time frame awoken. Nor the fact that they were supposed to sleep for the next 1700 years.

Setsuna had updated Michiru and Haruka about her vision and Hotaru's. Usa's arrival here was not a coincidence, and she would be vital in some way or form in the fight that would soon come. They had decided to up their surveillance of the solar system, and of both princesses. They needed to be on their game if they were going to try and stop what was coming from occurring.

Setsuna watched the joy radiate from Usagi and Mamoru, they were so happy to have their future daughter back. Hotaru stood beside her now, gently holding her hand. "It's not good what will come is it, I can see it in your demeanor Setsuna-mama, hopefully Usa and Usagi don't pick up on it." She murmured softly so that only Setsuna's ears would catch it.

"So about that challenge, you still game Usa?" Usagi asked as she grinned.

"You bet Usagi, led the way you know I will win." Usa teased knowing this would only fire Usagi's competitive nerve further.

Usagi gasped at her future daughter, "Really now, I bet your all talk Usa." She stated as she clamped her hand on Usa's and took off with her in tow.

Mamoru shook his head, "It's going to be a long night with those two, and I hope the vendor brought enough apples." He said as he started heading in the direction the girls went.

Makoto smiled, "How about we all get a candied apple before the Usagi's eat them all." Mako said as they all laughed and followed Mamoru and the girls.

Minako giggled, "Makoto didn't you eat two already? Getting Usagi's habit's?" She chimed.

The group made to find Usagi sitting down petting her belly. Mamoru was still holding two candied apples, as Usagi moaned. Usa leaned over Usagi and gently poked her belly as Usagi batted her hand away.

"Don't do that Usa! My belly hurts now." Usagi said as her face was turning green. Usa stepped back, "Um… Usagi I think you need to go home, you really don't look so good right now." She said as she shook her head. "You should not have eaten seven of those apples, now you're sick."

Rei and Minako came over and flanked Usagi's side. Ami knelt down and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan you over did it, you'll be okay but you may want to lie down." Ami offered. Minako grabbed Usagi's left arm and Rei grabbed Usagi's right arm together they got her to stand.

Makoto was worried for Usagi seeing her the way she was. "I will fix you some of my special ginger tea, it will help settle your stomach and stop the nausea." She said in a motherly tone.

Usa felt bad for accepting Usagi's challenge. "Mamo-chan I am sorry, I should have not accepted her challenge or pretended that I was full a while ago and maybe she would have never over done it."

Mamoru gently patted the top of her head, "it's okay Usa, she will be all right, it's not the first time Usako has done this. And I am sure it won't be the last either."

Hotaru came and stood by Usa taking a hold of her hand. "It's okay Usa-chan, tomorrow we can pass by the dorms and visit with them after school." She said hoping to cheer up Usa.

Setsuna waved to Mamoru, "don't worry about Usa, we will take them back home, she is staying with me for now at my place." She said hoping to ease his worries.

Mamoru nodded, "Thank you Setsuna, we appreciate it." He said as he came over to Usa and gave her another hug. It was in that embrace that a current ran through him. In that current though he could not see who it came from a simple word formed… _Danger_. Mamoru let go of his future daughter and looked deep into her crimson eyes. "Take care of yourself Usa, good night and we will see you tomorrow." He turned to join the others; he could hear Usagi bemoaning the apples in her pain. But that nagging feeling of danger persisted as he joined the group and walked away.

Usagi had waved good bye to the group, and told Usa to see her tomorrow, as she left with all the girls. Usa stood there for a moment worried about her, when she heard Setsuna address both her and Hotaru. "Time to go, you both have school tomorrow."

Michiru and Haruka both kissed and hugged Hotaru good night and smiled at Usa. "Stay out of trouble kid!" Haruka told Usa as she climbed into her sports car followed by Michiru. Setsuna started her car once they were all inside and drove off.

The drive back was quiet, they were all tired, once they got back into the apartment, everyone said goodnight and headed into their rooms. Usa found Diana fast asleep on the corner of Usa's bed, she gently caressed Diana's head. "I hope you had a good day with your parents, hopefully not as eventful as mine."

Once Usa had changed out of her kimono and into her pjamas she climbed into bed and the last she remembered was poor Usagi. "Feel better Usagi-chan." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Close encounter

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

The pale glow of the Earth glistened with ethereal beauty, its beautiful blue and green hues a breath taking view. A soft sigh of contempt escaped from soft pink lips, this place always brought great peace and tranquility to her. One day she would help rebuild this once beautiful place, the moon kingdom of past would rise from its ashes once again.

Usa found herself as Neo Princess Serenity, in her white flowing gown, sitting quietly in the flower fields of the old moon kingdom. She also loved the ancient oceans with its enchanting sounds for the waves crashing against the smooth pale shores.

Without the glow of the Silver Imperial Crystal, life that once blessed this world had slowed and began to decay only to vanish; becoming what humanity thought the moon to be. The world was not ready yet, at least not in this current time frame, but she felt that perhaps in the future their people would be ready to see the Moon Kingdom once again.

A soft breeze played with her loose strands upon her forehead as she sat there lazily, breathing in the soft sweet scent of the flowers, looking upon the field, it seemed to move with the graceful flow of the wind, she closed her eyes and took in the moment.

Meanwhile…

After jumping through several dreams Yoshi found what he sought, the beautiful maiden that had filled him with emotions so full and quick that it bombarded his senses into frenzy. This was unlike any other experience, never in his time of taking emotions from unsuspecting dreamers had he ever felt this rush and fulfillment.

He was able to confirm it now; it was either the dream or its dreamer. His eyes set upon her, she was sitting in a field so vivid and surreal, and the clarity of it was amazing. He felt so alive, with purpose, he felt he could fly if he so choose to without the aid of his powers.

Her back was to him, she was so serene, his own heart began beating faster, he felt his skin prickle, as he swallowed his own saliva, this was so alien to him, and he surely could not understand why his body was reacting this way.

He saw her move then, she tilted her head slightly as her soft voice spoke up, and it was so serene and gentle like soft bells of a wind chime playing with the wind, a melody that was meant only for his ears to enjoy. He felt his own feet move on their own, as if under her spell.

"I sense your presence, please do come forward it is not kind to stare at someone's back."

She called out softly, she had sensed the presence for a bit now, and it felt so familiar, her own heart beating faster. Could it be? Was it Helios? It felt like him, she wondered if finally he had decided to present himself before her.

It had been so many years; she had not seen him again since the Dead Moon Circus, since their parting. For a few years now she felt that he had forgotten her, that he had not cared. He never visited her in her dreams at least, she had wondered if she had offended him in some way.

Many times she had called to him in her dreams, asked him to come forth but never, not once did he ever answer her calls. It had been painful each time to be left hanging with no answer what so ever, she would have rather he simply show up and ask for her not to call him then to have ignored her all together.

She heard the steps falling in place one after another, then beside her the steps stopped, a shadow now falling over her as they stood by her side. She looked over to her side to see a dark clothed young man slide down to sit beside her, not to close yet not too far.

Yoshi could not help it as he stood beside her and simply sat down beside her. She looked up to him, and he held his breath, his very lungs screaming for air as he held it further. Those crimson orbs glistened like rubies, he felt himself jump into their very depths and felt warmth encase him. She blinked breaking the effect upon him as he found himself offering her a smile. She was confused; he could read it from her soft gentle face.

"Hello" was all he said to break the silence. He was truly intrigued by her.

Neo Princess Serenity was at a loss, she felt so sure it was Helios but this young man was not Helios. He felt like Helios but he was someone else she had never seen before. He seemed friendly; he had offered her a smile, so she simply relaxed for the moment.

He then spoke a simple greeting as she watched his lips move with the words. She looked into his eyes then at first they seemed dark dulled with no life. But as she continued to gaze into them, they began to fill with color, vivid life rising with the color to meet her.

He had red eyes like her own, only his were a shade darker, it was intriguing to gaze upon orbs like his. "Hello" She answered back, not sure if to be on the defense, for all she knew this stranger was an enemy.

Deep inside though she felt that he was not, deep within there was something warm that shinned deep within him. They studied each other for a moment in silence, the wind now playing with his dark hair; surely she did not make him up in her dream of this she was sure.

So who was he? He was able to be in dreams, how was that possible, Helios never mentioned of others having access into the dream realm other than himself or Peruru. Perhaps he was a dream sprite or fairy, though honestly he did not look anything like one, they usually portrayed the faces of children.

Both spoke at the same time in unison "Who are you?"

Neo Princess Serenity blinked in surprise. He simply laughed as he gestured freely with his hand.

"My Lady, it is only polite for me to insist Lady's first."

She simply smirked, "I see, how convenient, well then I suppose I will then." She stated as she offered her title, "I am Neo Princess Serenity" she simply said in a soft tone.

Deep within her thoughts she only hoped she didn't just make the greatest mistake of her life.

Yoshi sat there dumbfounded; she was a princess, a very beautiful princess. Unless as a dreamer she was pretending to be a princess, didn't all girls wish to be lovely princesses in wait of their prince charming. He would go along with it, if it meant spending time with her and learning more of her so he could find her outside of the dream realm. He would not rest until he found her and claimed her.

Neo Princess Serenity shook her head and smiled, "Well what about you? I said mine it's only fair you state yours." She said waiting for him to disclose his name.

Yoshi blinked and blushed slightly, "Forgive me Neo Princess Serenity; I was transfixed by your beauty."

He bowed his head and then spoke up for her to hear. "I am simply a soul lost in your dream, Yoshi at your service."

He would not tell her he was the Lord of Nightmares, nor any other title that fitted him; he preferred that she believed him to be a simple person. He did not want to scare her, or make her leave this place.

"You're a dream walker aren't you Yoshi?" It wasn't a question it was a fact, something she wanted him to understand she knew.

"How did you find me here? How did you find my dream or for that matter enter it?" She asked now more cautiously.

Yoshi sat there though his face conveyed no emotions at this very moment he was truly shocked. How could she possibly know, who was she? Truly no mere human knew this, heck 99 percent couldn't even realize they were dreaming none the less control their dreams.

"I simply stumbled upon your lovely dream; it called to me like a song. Let's just say I have a talent for walking in dreams." He simply answered, "But you my lady, are something special, how do you know you are dreaming none the less control your dreams?" He asked, simply letting her know he knew she was not that innocent.

Neo Princess Serenity now felt her cheeks blush, she became serious now answering back, "Let's just say I have talent as well." That was all she would answer him. She was getting somewhat nervous, never in all her years of dreaming other than Helios; no one had ever questioned her in her own dream.

He seemed to accept her answer for now as he looked away from her and gazed up onto the Earth in its entire splendor.

Yoshi decided for now not to push her further, there would be time to gain more information from her; he would first gain her trust. That is a beautiful planet; I don't recall seeing such a beautiful world."

He felt her gaze upon him as he turned his head now to face her; he was much closer to her now that he could feel her warmth.

Neo Princess Serenity had gazed over to the Earth again then back to him when he spoke of how beautiful it was. Her gaze softened as she looked over to him. "Yes it is very beautiful, it's full of life, and I will always protect it." She answered as she noticed he was much closer now.

Yoshi's attention was caught again as he then went on to question if she loved someone. She had mentioned that she would protect the Earth, he decided he would file that away for the time being until it became useful in the back of his head.

He gazed at her lips, they seemed so soft, and would they be warm and soft as he thought as his eyes remained on them.

Neo Princess Serenity faltered at his next question, the way he gazed at her face more exact her lips, it made her heart double in beats, she felt her checks flush she realized she felt an attraction to him, this stranger.

"Love? Yes I do love someone or at least I think I do." She stated as sorrow now crept into her lovely crimson orbs. She looked away from him as a soft sad sigh left her lips now.

He had asked her what she meant by that as she went on to answer. "Because I feel that he does not love me, or never did to begin with."

It was then that Yoshi brought his hand slowly towards her soft lowered chin and gently rose her face until their eyes met, his heart was beyond control as it felt it would surely break through his chest, he couldn't breathe again but now it didn't matter his heart told him to follow this through because he wanted to, he wanted to take that sorrow away from her lovely eyes, what fool could possibly not love this maiden was beyond his wildest imagination.

Their lips were about to touch that's when things went out of control; Yoshi felt a surge of energy hit him against the back dragging him forward against the solid ground crushing flowers beneath him as he heard her screams. He got up to see in time the dream fade as the maiden faded and only darkness remained.

Usa woke up screaming as she sat up so fast it made her dizzy, she brought her hand to her forehead as she gasped for air. She was forced to awaken she tried to hang on; it was so sudden out of nowhere. She was thrust out of her dream before she realized it.

Yoshi had been blasted away from her, that much she remembered, but she never saw how or what did this for it was surely not her, she would have never conjured up something like that. She looked over to the mirror by the wall and saw the golden crescent moon glistening lightly upon her forehead as she clutched her sheets.

Something had happened; the crescent would not show up for just a weird bad dream. He was about to kiss her, and she was about to let him do so, she felt so confused within as she sat there in the dark holding onto her sheets as she tried to steady her heart and breathing.

Her hands shook momentarily as she regained her composure, steading her breathes. Hotaru ran in nearly slamming the door off its hinges.

Hotaru was ready to attack; she had heard Usa's screams. What had disturbed her most was the fact that she had heard her while she was deeply asleep, in her dreams. That had never happened before, and up until now she never thought that was even possible.

Once assessing there was no enemy in the room Hotaru allowed her tension to roll off of her shoulders as she assumed a more neutral posture. She walked over to her princess and sat down beside her. She was still shaking; she could feel it as she gently embraced Usa and held her tight.

"Shhh… its okay now Usa." She murmured gently into Usa's ear as she held her friend allowing her to relax. Hotaru had noticed the golden crescent moon that was glowing on her friend's forehead when she first came into the room. It was gone now, but the fact that it was there in the first place spoke volumes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered gently. Usa shook her head slowly.

"It's just a bad dream; my powers reacted to my emotions." Usa murmured as she gained control of her emotions and allowed herself to settle down.

Setsuna had been in deep meditation; though her body was physically there in her bed room she had spiritually gone to the time stream to monitor space and time. Her true intention was to check for any discrepancies in time and space, when a very strong ripple in the stream threw her off balance.

Setsuna gasped as she regained consciousness from her meditation state. She heard a door being flung open hard as she swiftly got to her feet and stood. In a fraction of time she was at the door to find Hotaru holding Usa. "Has something happened?"

Hotaru's eyes locked with Setsuna's a speechless connection transpired between them, before Hotaru spoke up. "Setsuna-mama it was a bad dream, Usa-chan had a bad dream and woke up screaming."

Usa gently squeezed Hotaru's hand in gratitude, she did not want to spend the rest of the night explaining, and she knew that the time senshi's insight was very astute and would not believe this to be a simple scary dream.

Setsuna nodded, though there were too many questions in her head, she decided to back off and allow the young princess to speak up when she was ready. "Would you like some warm tea?" She asked Usa.

Usa offered a weak smile, 'I am all right now, just shaken up by a bad dream, thank you for the tea but if it's okay I just want to go back to sleep."

Setsuna nodded, "All right, if you need anything I am down the hall Usa-chan, don't hesitate." Seeing her this way made her heart beat faster, the enemy made a move she was sure of it, and it was through Usa. There would be an emergency meeting in the morning with the outer senshi, it was not just the fact of Usa's encounter, but also what she found in the time stream. With no further action needed she turned and walked away to her room.

Hotaru watched Setsuna leave as she looked over to Usa. She knew she would be pulled into a team meeting tomorrow with the other outers. "Usa do you want me to stay over with you and lay with you?" Hotaru was so concerned for her, had it been under different circumstances she would have been having a nose bleed.

Usa smiled softly at Hotaru, "It's okay I will be fine, go ahead and sleep on your bed. Besides I have Diana in the room." She said as she began to laugh. Hotaru looked over at the knocked out cat and laughed too.

"You would think Diana is more like Usagi… those two could sleep through a hurricane." Hotaru offered as she lightly squeezed Usa's hand and reluctantly let her go as she stood up. "If you want me to come over and offer warmth and support just let me know, my offer still stands." She whispered as she winked at Usa.

Usa smiled again, she felt so at peace with Hotaru. "Thank you Hotaru-chan, good night."

With that Hotaru walked out of Usa's room leaving the door open, and returned to her room. She went back into her bed but found that sleep avoided her.

Usa snuggled back into her pillows and brought her covers over her, as she laid there unable to at first fall asleep, after what seemed an eternity of thoughts flowing through her head she fell into a dreamless state of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: School and Zombies

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support in my work. I am very happy to write for everyone, I wanted to share this story for a long time. I am also working on two more different Sailor Moon stories that will be connected to this one. I look forward sharing them with you.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Morning was uneventful, the girls moved quickly about the house getting ready for school. Setsuna had offered to drop them off at school but both Usa and Hotaru insisted on walking. Though Setsuna did not agree, she complied with their request; she honestly did not want to deal with two hormonal cranky teenage girls in the morning.

Hotaru did not mention last night to Usa, she did not want to push the strawberry blond girl into talking about it when she physically showed how uncomfortable she felt talking about it. _Usa would tell them if an enemy had attacked wouldn't she? _Hotaru silently thought as they walked together in silence towards the school.

Usa was tired, she felt that she did not sleep very well even after the nightmare. She felt a little groggy, but knew she would be fine. Usually she would have been ecstatic knowing today was her first day at school. But truthfully she felt a little zapped with her strength, I_ really need to lay off the candied apples before bedtime that's probably what did it _she thought to herself.

A group of four girls rushed by Hotaru and Usa, they were loud and fast rushing by them. Hotaru had to grab Usa and pulled her towards her as the girls passed by in a rush. The last one had blue hair picked up in a bun, she had tears in her eyes as she cried out to one of the other girls in the group. As she tried to keep up she tripped and fell scraping her knee.

The other girls stopped running as the green haired one and strawberry blond one argued. The red head yelled at the strawberry blond about the blue haired one. Both Usa and Hotaru exchanged looks quickly as they stood there watching.

The blue haired one was still on the ground holding her knee as she sniffled back her tears. "Give Ema back her blankie Katherine! Please don't be mean and put it up for everyone to see at school!"

The red head growled as she tried to reach around the strawberry blond girl to get that blanket. "You really are heartless Kat! Don't you dare do it I swear you'll be sorry!" The green haired one tsked as she shook her head. "Really you guys, enough with the drama honestly you need to get along and stop this childishness!"

The one named Katherine pouted, "Whatever, you guys are not helping her; she's too old to hold onto that blanket. She takes it everywhere like a baby, its time she grew up and stopped taking that smelly thing everywhere." She stated as she glared at the blue haired girl.

"Besides my friends have already made fun of me because of her, I am part of the elite society in school I can't be cool with a sister that brings a blanket to school like a baby!" She refused to return the blanket as she tilted her head up high.

"Kat you are so selfish and stuck up, you really think those girls hang out with you because they like you? No! They only hang out with you for status. You go against us your sisters, who would be at your side unconditionally." The red head stated as she crossed her arms.

"Valerie she's not going to listen, she is as thick as the gallons of makeup she wears you will never get through her shell." Stated the green haired one, while Kat was busy with Valerie she went around her and grabbed the blanket pulling it away from Kat. "Sorry Kat can't let you humiliate Ema like that."

Katherine screamed as she tried to claw back the blanket from Jewels. "Oh like you're a saint Jewels!"

Jewels held her ground, "You're right, I am no saint but when it comes to family I won't stand for injustice or bulling. You want to be an idiot then so be it, but I won't allow you to hurt the others like that."

Usa watched them and observed each sister. What she saw were four sisters who did care about each other even Kat. Surely one day they would come to realize it as time passed. She walked over to Ema and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, when Ema looked up she offered her a smile. "It's okay, don't cry things will be all right" she offered as she offered her hand to help her up.

Ema blinked as she looked up to the girl who had spoken to her. For a brief moment Ema was hit with a sense of dejavu as she looked up into her crimson colored eyes. Ema took her hand and slowly stood up, the touch of her hand was gentle, warmth and a sense of peace filled her. "Does Ema know you?" she asked.

Usa blinked as she looked at the girl she felt a light shock of static electricity when her hand touched Ema's. "No… I don't believe we know each other." She said as she offered her a smile. "But we can know each other starting now if you'd like." She offered as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. It had woven purple edges with a little moon sitting on a crescent moon on the far edge worked into it. "You're bleeding a little from the scrape on your knee, use this to stop it. You should go see the school nurse for that though." She murmured.

Hotaru joined Usa's side as she lightly tapped onto her shoulder. She looked up to see the other sisters were no longer fighting just staring at them. The moment was broken as the bell began to chime in the back ground.

"Crud! Now we will be late just great! Stated Jewels as she walked over and offered Ema her arm to hold onto. "Come one Val I need your help here."

Valerie offered Usa a smile, "Thank you for being kind to my sister." She said as she took her sisters other side. Together both began to walk with Ema picking up pace the school was only a block and a half away. Jewels simply nodded to Usa and focused on getting them to school.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes and glared at Usa as she turned around and marched away in a quick pace, keeping near her sisters but not too close.

"What was that all about?" Hotaru asked not sure what just happened. "Talk about rude!"

"Hotaru, its okay lets go before we too are late." She stated as she grabbed the senshi of Saturn's hand and pulled her forward to break into a run, both heading to the school.

Hotaru had a different homeroom then Usa being that they were a year apart in school. Usa had walked into her new homeroom classroom to find students all over the place and the professor was nowhere in sight. She stood at the entrance not sure where to sit, as she looked around for an adult.

Several students looked at the new student some with interest, others just glancing, some with disinterest. She spotted Katherine over with a group of girls gossiping in their seats. Katherine looked up, possibly feeling Usa's gaze on her as she rolled her eyes at her and returned to her conversation with those girls. Usa looked over to the windows outside and wondered if the day would be like this.

She looked over to the door and shivered as she felt a strong gaze. Towards the back of the room sat quietly a young man, his hair was so blond that it could be described either white or silverish white. His eyes were deep and rich in color; they were a solid blue that reminded her of sky. When their eyes locked he simply shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

She blushed slightly and quickly looked away. _What was that all about, maybe there is something on my face? _ She heard laughter as she looked up and saw Katherine laughing with the girls as they looked over at her. One of them smirked at her, that's when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She nearly jumped in surprise.

"Enough class settle down." Claimed the male teacher.

As the group settled down and became silent he looked over to Usa. "I presume you are our new student?" He stated in short clipped tones.

"Hai, I am." She stated as she gave him her registration papers.

Valerie, Jewels, and a limping Ema entered the class room. Katherine's group giggled. One of the boys in the front grinned, "OOOHHHH someone's late!"

"Hush down Kayoki before I shut your trap for you!" Jewels threathened.

Valerie sighed, as the substitute professor glared at Jewels, "We have a hall pass from the nurse, my sister fell coming to school and we helped her to the nurses' station." She offered as she gave him their yellow hall pass.

The professor nodded, "Be seated then." He stated sternly as he turned to Usa. "You may sit at any available empty seat, your professor will assign one later, and she is indisposed at this time." He stated as she nodded and walked towards one of the desks available in the rear.

She picked the one by the window not exactly next to the boy with the very light blond hair; he made her nervous for some odd reason. Ema offered her a smile, she was next to her.

"Hi, Ema is happy to have you sitting next to her; Ema wants to thank you for helping."

Usa found it odd that she would speak in third person, _but hey to each their own right? _She offered back the smile. She heard both Valerie and Jewels talking softly to each other, something about their teacher being out of it in the nurses' station.

"Wasn't that weird, Mrs. Nakamaki was slumped over in the chair." Valerie murmured.

"Werid is not the word I bet she's plastered." Jewels replied. "Her face was sunken in and the dark circles around her eyes were deep and dark."

"I don't think she was plastered as you put it, she looked severely exhausted, if you ask me." Valerie chided.

"SHHHHHH! No talking in class." The professor's voice echoed in the class as he began instructing everyone to take out their books and pencils.

Meanwhile in the faculty lounge….

"Did you hear of Nakamaki-san? How embarrassing!" one of the third year teachers claimed.

"Nakamaki? How about Shindo, Statorie, and Amikakuzin?" a male teacher tooted.

"More of them? Those zomebie like teachers?" Ms. Anyaja asked now becoming worried.

"What do you mean zombie professor like tearing off flesh and growling?" Asked the video and special effects assistant.

"No, not like that, the entire department of history is talking about it. "They all claimed to have had terrible nightmares and waking up extremely exhausted where they could barely keep upright nor open their eyes."

Ms. Anyaja blinked, "that doesn't sound possible, maybe they didn't sleep well because of something they ate or watched last night?"

"No, it's awkward honestly, all of them seemed not to have any type of emotions, and they spoke in a monotone voice and were indifferent to anything and everything." Said Ms. Hiashi the school nurse who just walked into the lounge.

Rumors spread throughout the entire school by lunch time; all the students and teachers were talking about the incidents.

Usa waved down Hotaru as she came out of her class room. Both smiled and headed outside to eat their packed meals Setsuna made them. They found a cozy spot under a shady tree and sat down to enjoy their meals.

"How was your class so far Usa-chan?" Hotaru asked as she munched on a rice ball.

Usa moaned at how good her sushi was as she chewed quickly to pop another into her mouth.

"As good as it gets for a first day I guess." She answered as she stuffed her mouth with another roll moaning again. "I never knew Puu could cook so well." She mumbled with her mouth full.

Hotaru laughed seeing rice fall out of Usa's mouth, offering her a napkin.

"I heard several students talking about my homeroom teacher though, that she was severely exhausted." Usa chimed.

Hotaru nodded as she finished chewing, "Yeah it's all over the school there are several teachers that went through that situation, I think they had several ambulances come before lunch and take them to the hospital."

Hotaru didn't like one bit of this, this had to be surely the work of the new enemy. She would report this later to Setsuna, for now she would focus on class and Usa to make sure the day ended well.

Ema sat outside with her leg lifted, the nurse had placed several band aids on her knee and told her that when she could to keep it elevated. She looked down to the hanker shift that Usa had given her this morning before school. No one outside of her sisters had ever been this kind to her, she had given her nice hanky to her, and she analyzed it carefully. How odd it had a little cute bunny sitting on a crescent moon, her eyes stayed transfixed to the moon for a moment. She gazed up to see Valerie coming.

"Here Ema, your lunch" she stated as she sat down next to her and opened her little box. It held an egg salad sandwich that Jewels had whipped together that morning for all of them. She un-wrapped it for her sister and handed it over to Ema. "Ema is everything okay? You're very distracted."

Ema nodded taking the sandwich. "Ema is okay, just thinking." Ema said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Ema immediately smiled as she found jelly beans inside her egg salad sandwich. Jewels always spoiled her; she knew how much she loved her jelly beans.

Valerie shook her head, "What are you thinking about Ema?" She wanted to know what went through her sister's head sometimes and this was one of those moments.

Ema tilted her head slightly answering "Ema doesn't know, Ema is thinking but can't tell what Ema is trying to think or remember." She continued to eat her sandwich.

Valerie blinked more confused than ever. _Maybe it's not a good idea to try and understand her, what a migraine! "Ema I don't have a clue what you said but I still love you." _

The rest of the day was uneventful as the afternoon classes came to a conclusion. Hotaru parted with Usa because she had to go to a secret outer senshi meeting. Usa had set a date to meet up with Usagi and later on Mamoru. She began walking down the street to Crown Plaza where she would order a shake, play a game or two while she waited for Usagi.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10: Crown Plaza

Author's notes: Hey everyone, I apologize for my delay with writing new chapters. I am currently a little slow, doing a few college courses but statistics is kicking my rear end. I am doing fine in it, it's just something that I have a hard time getting into because I don't like it but have to do it because its required to get my degree. Thank you for your continued support, and please bear with me while I get through this. I promise to pick up pace very soon.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Usa sighed in content as she sipped another sip of her heavenly strawberry cheese cake milk shake. _Now this is heaven!_ She thought as a smile formed over her cool lips.

Unazuki zipped by on her roller skates as she stopped briefly by Usa's table. "How's that shake treating you?" She asked in a cheery tone. She wasn't that little young teenager anymore like Usa remembered her when she was last here.

"Say, are you related to Usagi-chan? Oh and that little pink haired girl that used to tag along with her?"

Usa blushed, "Yes Usagi-chan is my cousin, and the little pink haired one is my younger sister, shes back home, it's my turn to visit." She stated quickly thinking of anything else she might have to come up with. "The shake is fantastic thank you." She murmured.

Unazuki smiled, it made sense after all there was no way that little girl she saw a few years ago was this girl now, and she seemed much older. She offered Usa her best smile. " I am glad to see you are enjoying your shake, it is after all Crowns specialty if not ask Usagi-chan." She chimed as she looked over to the side and saw her brother coming over. "Motoki!" she said as she smiled brightly at him.

Motoki smiled at his little sister. "Unazuki-chan I am so happy to see you, look what came in the mail." He teased as he watched Unazuki's face light up like a Christmas tree. She rolled over to him on her skates and began to reach for the letter as he teased her further keeping it high above him away from her.

"Motoki-san you know how long I have waited for that… now give it here or I swear!" She stated.

Motoki laughed seeing the rise of temper in his sister, just like their mother. "All right all right here you go."

Unazuki grabbed the letter and opened it reading it quickly as her face turned bright red and she began to laugh and giggle. "Oh my… I am in I made it!" She turned around and faced the crowd of people and students in the shop "Guess what everyone! I just got my acceptance letter to college!" She stated with joy as everyone began to clap for her. Some shouting encouraging words, others whistle.

Motoki smiled and hugged his little sister. "It won't be the same without you here you know." He said while he still held her. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Motoki-san don't worry I will come in for the summers and help out, besides you can't keep me away forever." She said so happily.

Motoki smiled as he let her go. "Well kiddo I have to run over to the arcade and let Umi-chan go or she will skin me alive. Enjoy your good time we will celebrate later." He stated as he winked at her and left.

Unazuki beamed as she hugged her letter. She sighed and tucked her letter away in her pocket as she turned to Usa. "Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. Would you like another shake it's on the house."

Usa smiled happily back to her, she just witnessed Unazuki's dream come true. The glow around Unazuki was brilliantly bright. "Sure I can have a second cup this is too good to say no to, thanks."

"And you might as well get my order Unazuki-chan I am starving!" Chimed a blond odango haired college age girl with ocean blue eyes in college uniform.

Both exclaimed at the same time, "Usagi-chan!"

"Hey girls, I am glad to have made it." She said as she took a seat next to Usa and smiled.

Unazuki gaped at both of them now sitting together. "Sorry to stare but wow you two look like twin sisters with the difference of hair color and style and of course eye color." She recovered and smiled at Usagi. "Your usual Usagi-chan?" She asked.

"Well we are family." Usagi offered as she smiled at Usa and winked. "Yes please and can you make it double I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." She said.

Unazuki nodded and turned away to go fill their orders and handle other tables.

"You know she's right, we do look a lot alike now since we are closer together in age then in the past." Usagi stated as she took in Usa. "You really have grown up, you have become the young lady you always wanted to be, was that not your dream?"

Usa blushed again, being scrutinized by your future mother could do that to you. "You know something Usagi-chan, it used to be my dream as a young child to be a lady to be like you." She said as she looked away for a moment. "But the truth is as I have grown and matured so have my dreams, or at least new dreams have taken form because I have achieved my first dreams."

"Well Usa that tends to happen as time passes and we achieve our goals our prospective and dreams change too. It's part of growing up in life."

Unazuki showed up with their drinks delivered them and rushed off to another table where a blue haired girl and another that seemed to bare pink hair under a hat, sunglasses and a scarf sat down.

"I can't help it but ask, how are things back home Usa-chan?" Usagi asked so curious she could not contain it, but she understood that Usa might not be able to tell her much. That did not mean she could not pick and dig here and there for some answers.

Usa laughed as she caught the gleam in Usagi's eyes. "I knew somewhere you would you ask you don't have a bone in you to resist." She teased as she poked Usagi on her arm.

"Hey that hurt Usa!" Usagi chided as she rubbed her arm where Usa poked. "What are you the cat lady? Those nails are too sharp."

Usa laughed again at Usagi's claims. "Usagi-chan still as soft as a sponge I see." She giggled. "Meow" "I really missed you, don't get me wrong mama is cool and loving but she is very serious and grown up with all the worry of the world on her shoulders." She took a sip of her new shake. "What I guess I am trying to say is it's nice to see you being yourself and not so tensed and stressed out."

Usagi nearly bulked, "Is it that bad?" She blinked as she got nervous. "Geez makes me not want to be queen when you say it like that."

Usa nearly choked on her shake as she gasped for breath. "No no not like that Usagi-chan, it's not like it's that terrible, it's great responsibility and a duty that cannot be taken upon lightly. People look up to you and Mamo-chan for guidance, protection, and happiness. Under your rule the Earth recovers from all its damage due to global contamination, global warming stops and sickness and wars end. But this does not happen overnight, and at first there will be resistance from those who do not want to relinquish their power."

Usa shivered fearing this would change the future, Puu-chan was going to kick her butt back to the future for sure.

Usagi laughed, "Oh Usa you worry too much, don't worry it will still happen I won't deny it." She said trying to sound reassuring to her future daughter. "I do admit it's something that worries me a lot because I don't know how or when it will happen, and I know it's not going to be a piece of cake. But at the end of the day I wouldn't trade it for anything." She said as she said it with conviction.

Meanwhile at the other table:

"Ema wants to thank you for bringing her out for ice-cream Katherine, which was very kind of you." She stated as she sipped her soda and scooped up a spoon full of fudge brownie ice-cream.

Katherine wasn't sure what possessed her to treat her blue haired sister to ice-cream. She had felt bad about the whole morning incident. What her other two sisters did not know was that she did indeed care about each and every one of them, but in her own ways and terms. She felt that showing soft emotions was a weakness, a weakness that would label you weak and therefore become a target for others to hurt you.

Since a young age she vowed never to be weak or display weak emotions. Having been in an orphanage since they were very young, she was the one to stand up to others when someone picked on her sisters. Foster parents were simply that temporary people in their lives who simply cared about the foster aide they received from the province. They were never mean to them, but they never showed they genuinely cared for them. She distanced herself away from everyone, even her sisters because that in itself was weakness.

When it came to Ema, of all of her sisters, she felt the most protective of Ema. Valerie and Jewels were strong on their own, and they both saw Katherine as a selfish shallow person, they never were able to see beneath her glamor and act. She resented her two sisters for that for not knowing her better. But Ema saw the good in all of them, regardless of what Katherine did Ema loved her unconditionally and that meant the world to Katherine.

Ema spotted the strawberry pink coned odangos several seats behind her as she beamed with joy seeing the nice new girl from school. "Ema sees Usa-chan!" she got excited as she began to wave over towards Usa.

Katherine nearly died; she jumped trying to grab her sister's hand. "Stop that, stop it now!" She stated in a cool tone as she looked at Ema in a cold manner. "Ema no!" She stated.

Usa heard her name as she blinked. She looked behind her and saw Ema waving her down and another girl hidden under sunglasses, a hat and a scarf. She got to see her hair and realized it was the mean sister Katherine. This was weird; she thought Katharine would rather get an enema before getting seen with her sister. "Hi Ema!" Usa returned the wave and smiled.

Katherine growled under her scarf. "Ema! You know the conditions I set before we came here, no one was to see us together not even Jewels or Valerie" even less her click. Katherine saw that Usa spotted them as she sunk into her seat further hoping in vain that she would not recognize her. She cowered when she realized that Usa did know who she was.

She disliked Usa from the start for making her look a fool, she disliked her more for having a shade of hair color similar to hers and making her look less attractive when a few of the popular boys thought Usa was hot. No one in school was hotter than her, ever. And now this newbie knew her secret.

Usa could just feel the dislike from Katherine, it was intimidating in truth. But since Usa was not your typical teenager she took it as it came. She's dealt with more mean and evil beings more dangerous than Katherine since she was a child and she never allowed them to intimidate or stop her from anything. Usa simply smiled back to her.

That was the icing on her cake Katherine stood up and marched over to Usa's table where she saw a blond with similar hair styles and features.

"Hi Katherine, cool hat." Usa offered as she smiled up to her. Usagi blinked looking at both Usa and the girl who came over to their table. Usagi was intimidated by the girl, Usa saw her gulp her shake nervously.

Katherine was livid by Usa's hat comment. "What on earth is wrong with you? Trying to be snug about this aren't you." She accused as she folded her arms now very angry.

"Katherine I don't know what the problem is, or in this case what your problem is. I don't have a problem, and there is nothing wrong with me, and I don't know why you are so upset I am just here with my mother… mother's daughter having a shake."

Katherine's eyebrows rose up at Usa's way of calling her cousin a cousin. "You are weird you can't even call your cousin a cousin." She eyed her suspiciously as she crossed her arms. "You tell anyone in school that I was here with Ema and I swear you will get a beating." She threatened.

Usagi was now upset by Katherine. "Hey now, that is unnecessary and uncalled for, you can't go around threatening people because it makes you feel high and mighty. Perhaps you are the one out of place." The blond now looked her in the eyes serious. "You think you are all strong and mighty by doing that? Well guess what, you are being mean and uncaring, you are not strong you are acting weakly by doing this. A strong person accepts the circumstances and tries to talk out the situation."

Katherine was taken aback by the blonde's words. She was not weak, and by showing strength it got her what she wanted the majority of the time when she exercised her style. Apparently it was not working here, and what blondie said truly did sting.

Usa placed a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It's okay Usagi-chan, please don't be upset." She murmured to her future mother as she looked over to Katherine and simply smiled. "Listen we started on the wrong foot, I think we can change the path from which this is heading." She said as she looked into Katherine's eyes. "Have a seat for a moment let's not attract any more attention." She said as she motioned for Katherine to sit.

Katherine did not want to sit down, nor chit-chat anymore with these two. But Usa had a point, so she sat down.

Usa took this as a sign that things still had a chance to be mended. "Katherine, I never had any intentions of telling anyone anything to begin with." She said. "I don't understand why you are so upset with me when I haven't been here long enough to even do anything to upset you."

Katherine sighed as she clasped her hands. "You made me look like a fool with my sisters and at school."

"What why? Because I offered help to Ema? What is wrong with that?" Usa asked calmly. "As I recall you did not need any help looking like a fool, you did that by yourself whether I was there or not."

Katherine pouted as Usa called her a fool. "I don't need to be here." She stated as she was going to get up. That's when Usa placed her hand over hers. It was in that brief moment she felt an electrical charge between them. Not the type that would hurt but a different kind of feeling almost dejavu like. In that brief moment Katherine felt warmth, safety, and in an awkward way home. She looked up at Usa dumbfounded. She's never felt this before, feeling that she belonged, but yet this girl she just met made her feel that way. Talk about massive confusion in a teenage girl's mind. _Oh no why now why her why me oh god I don't know where to start, but but I like boys does this mean I like girls? I mean she is pretty, they were right those boys she is hot but, what the hell is wrong with me snap together Kat! _

Usa wasn't sure what was wrong with Katherine she became very quiet and her gaze was distant, internal. She removed her hand from Katherine's not sure what happened. "Katherine?"

Katherine almost whimpered when she felt Usa's hand lift from hers, the warm sensation was gone, she felt alone and cold. "What, I am fine sorry my mind drifted off."

Usa nodded, "What I wanted to say was that I know you are not what you portray to be, even if I just met you I can tell. You do care about your sister, I can see it and I think that is what makes you brave and strong, not your words with threats." "Do not be ashamed of being seen by your sister, she doesn't care to be seen with you. Those in your group simply follow you but that's all to it, your sisters on the other hand are precious because they are with you always no matter what. I wish I had siblings, but my mom could only have me."

Usagi blushed at Usa's comments about only having one child. She watched her future daughter handle this situation with ease and kindness. Her heart swelled with pride at what a wonderful woman her daughter was turning out to be. She had no doubt that the future was blessed with her future daughter.

Ema limped over and brought Katherine her shake, along with her ice-cream. "May Ema sit here with all of you, Ema is lonely." Ema stated as she placed Katherine's shake in front of her and smiled.

All three girls smiled at Ema and nodded. "Please do Ema, join us." Usagi stated.

Katherine had a lot to think about, she was very confused now after this encounter with the new girl. She wasn't that bad at all in fact she was sure she liked her but she wasn't sure how she liked her though.

Usagi decided it was time to break the ice and clear the air. "How about we all go play some games in the arcade? You can never go wrong with video games."

Katherine per se was not a video game gal, but she decided to stick around a little longer as she sorted through her feelings.

The group walked downstairs to the arcade and hung around for like an hour enjoying several rounds of Sailor V the arcade game and a couple of racing and fighter vs. fighter games. Ema was very good at video games she beat everyone in the games. Usagi got frustrated in every game when she lost. Usa was pretty good at the games she was able to keep up with Ema and Katherine was on par with Usagi also getting frustrated. While they were playing neither of them realized that another class mate was in the arcade watching them, it was the boy from the rear of the class room with light blond hair so light it was easily confused for white and the ocean blue eyes, though he watched them all intently, his gaze was mostly on Usa.

Usagi got a text message from Mamoru that he was done at the hospital for today and was headed to his apartment to cook dinner. Both Usagi and Usa peacefully parted from the sisters and headed over to Mamoru's place.

Ema and Katherine started walking home together, on the way home Katherine took off her hat, glasses, and scarf holding them in one hand. It felt good to let her hair loose from the hat as the wind caressed it.

Ema smiled upon seeing her sister not hide anymore, today was a day of great progress thanks to Usa. Ema knew it, from the moment they first touched hands briefly this morning, that Usa would bring change to them, and already Usa's effects were upon them.

"I was thinking" Katherine paused. "That perhaps it's time I grow up some, I thought up to now that I was doing the right thing, but I fear that I was very wrong." She stated not expecting Ema to respond. She was surprised to feel Ema embrace her from behind in a hug.

"Ema is very happy, to know that Katherine has accepted Ema as Ema is." She squeezed her sister in her hug and released her gently. Katherine turned around and hugged Ema tightly.

"I am sorry, I am sorry if I ever hurt you Ema, in my foolish ways I hurt you when all I was trying to do was protect you."

Ema smiled as she looked upon her sister. "Ema forgave you a long time ago, nothing to be sorry about."

Katherine smiled as her sister forgave her for her foolish ways. They began to walk together this time in pace towards their home.

Ema frowned a little though as they got closer to their home. "Ema thinks Jewels and Valerie will not be as forgiving to Katherine, Ema thinks that will take time."

Katherine sighed, "I know, I don't expect them to forgive me at all I wouldn't be surprised if they thought it was another scheme of mine."

"Don't worry Katherine, Ema believes they will in time forgive, it will be okay."

In another part of the city, four women sat at a table discussing the current events that have transpired recently throughout their city. The occurrences at the school brought much attention to one particular wind senshi.

"Interesting set of events, it appears our new threat is in the dream realm once more. Not very original if you ask me." Haruka stated as she sat back and placed her feet on the dining table.

Michiru cleared her throat, "Ahhemmm!"

"But Michi"

"Don't Michi me! You know where those dirty feet belong and it's not on my new mahogany dining table." Michiru chided.

Hotaru looked over to Setsuna-mama and sighed. "You'd think those two would worry about what is going on and not bicker over the table?" Setsuna shrugged with a grin over her lips, those two had an interesting relationship.

"Fine…" Haruka stated as she slid her feet off the table and crossed her arms.

Setsuna now got their attention as she stood up pulling out a rolled map of their area; she opened it up and allowed it to roll open over the table. "If you take a moment to look onto this map, the areas that are circled in red will indicate where I have found rips in the fabric of space and time."

The three of them now looked upon the map and frowned. "So what you are saying these have existed or were recently created?" Michiru asked.

"They were recently detected, I am constantly checking for these types of anomalies and until two nights ago the first one showed up over by the high school. The second one formed a night ago which is by a hair salon, and the third one showed up today about an hour ago by the hospital. I would not be surprised if a few more showed up in the next day or two." Setsuna stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So what you are saying is that the enemy is making headway into our world while we sit here and talk?" Haruka was now fuming by this prospect that the enemy has moved in under their watch.

"It's not just in our world, they are moving within the dream realm. Usa had a bad dream yesterday, she would not relate what it was or how bad it was, but I know it was bad because the royal crescent moon was glowing on her forehead when I rushed in." Hotaru stated.

Michiru traced her fingers lightly upon the markings of her mirror, as she seemed to hum a soft tune, she stopped abruptly. The surface of the mirror began to shimmer as light filled its surface. The senshi of the oceans eyes seemed to replicate the motion as she looked deeper into the mirror. At first the image was blurry and foggy, but as she focused deeper into its depths she began to see images at first quickly flashing in and out but slowing to where she was able to make out a man she had never seen before clad in black in his arms holding a limp Neo Princess Serenity, the images flashed and she foresaw crystal Tokyo destroyed, darkness encompassing the earth, and finally nothing but total darkness then a glimps of a group of people as wicked as can be but the one that stood out the most of the group in the image was that of Black Lady next to the man clad in black, dread filled the senshi of the oceans. How would she lay this part out, Hotaru would be devastated.

Haruka quickly flew off her seat as she stood beside her beloved; she was in time to catch Michiru as her grasp on the mirror slipped, as she slumped down.

"Gotcha!" Haruka stated as she steadied the senshi of the oceans. The foreboding look on the Time senshi's face spoke volumes.

Michiru spoke up now, her voice a little weak these visions made a toll on her. "It's more severe then we first thought. We cannot allow the enemy to progress, if we do then the future will never come to be." She took a steady breath and squeezed Haruka's hand. "Special attention should be placed on Usa, it appears the enemy has her targeted, our princess is not the target this time around." She did not mention before Hotaru that Usa would become the enemy. But she would tell this part to the others.

Hotaru slammed her hand on the table, "Kuso! I knew it; I knew it and she kept it from me she is in so much trouble when she gets home!" Hotaru stated in a temper that everyone in the room was floored.

Michiru was very glad she did not say the last part; her table would not survive the senshi of death and rebirth's temper. "Hotaru please my table."

Hotaru blinked and blushed "Sorry Michiru-mama"

They all knew to some degree that it would become dangerous again for the senshi. The future was in jeopardy this time around, at least Neo Princess Serenity was in their time frame so they would be able to protect her, and the fact that she was now a full fledge senshi she was not as defenseless, though they all knew that even when she did not have her senshi powers she was able to protect herself and fight back to a certain degree.

They concluded their meeting, had dinner and parted their ways. Assignments were issued and further investigations were determined necessary. They would keep in contact and for safety remain in groups of two always. They also concluded that in the near future the inner senshi would need to be clued into this situation whether they liked it or not.

To be continued-


	11. Chapter 11: Investigations

Author's notes: Hey everyone, again I apologize for my delay with writing new chapters. I just have 2 weeks left of classes and final exams. I hate statistics its kicking my rear end. I am doing fine in it, it's just something that I have a hard time getting into because I don't like it but have to do it because its required to get my degree. Thank you for your continued support, and please bear with me while I get through this. I promise to pick up pace very soon. And please do continue leaving reviews on my work I love feedback from everyone. Thank you.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Minako grabbed a slice of pizza from the box as she walked over and sat down next to Rei on the floor. Rei snickered as she spied the senshi of love and beauty grab her fourths slice. At this rate they would be hearing very soon about Minako's sudden weight gain.

"You know that is your fourth slice Minako-chan, don't complain when your belly starts pouching out." Rei stated as she smirked.

"Well I am nervous, that math exam tomorrow is going to kill my grade in class, and besides Usagi isn't here, she never misses pizza night." She stated justifying to her-self it was all right to have one more slice, besides she would burn this off at track practice tomorrow afternoon.

Minako smirked as she spied the senshi of fire still picking at her first slice. "Seriously Rei-chan you need to eat, at this rate you'll be nothing but hair and bones. What is bothering you?" She asked as a piece of cheese hung out of her mouth.

Makoto was busy chewing as she heard the exchange and swallowed enjoying her slice. Taking a sip of her drink she set down her cup and wiped her lips. "I am sure it's not a boy problem like some of us." She added as she winked over to Minako.

Ami was too busy looking at her IPad while the others ate her first slice untouched in its plate. She was not too fond of pizza, but it was a tradition between the girls to meet every day for dinner in one of their dorm rooms and hang out. "Usagi-chan is at Mamoru's place, she was going to have dinner with him and Usa-chan." She stated in a matter of fact tone without looking up from the device.

"Ames you need to put down the devices every once in a while and return to the living." Makoto said as he poked the blue haired girl beside her.

Ami squeaked in surprise as she looked up and blushed some. "I am so sorry; I was just engrossed in the reports throughout the city."

"What stories?" Asked Minako as she finished her pizza.

"Well there are simultaneous reports of people falling asleep at their jobs and in the streets, others so severely exhausted they were hospitalized. It is very strange indeed." Ami stated as she decided to finally pick up her slice of pizza and take a bite.

"There were a several professors out today from the University due to similar conditions; some of the students were also calling them zombies." Rei stated as she frowned.

Minako got serious, "I suspect this is something we need to follow up on and investigate." She stated.

The three other girls had to look over to her and gape. Minako was never one to say such things, she was more of the it's probably nothing mentality like Usagi.

"I will go ahead and see what I can gather from the faculty lounge and main office." Minako offered since she was doing work study with admissions, she had access to their offices and facilities.

Ami nodded, "I will go ask my mother about the hospital cases, and continue checking for all incidents in the city."

"I can do a fire reading, I am getting a bad vibe out of all of this, and we need to get to the root of the problem." Rei offered as she stood up and brushed her pants. "I am turning in, I have exams tomorrow too, and I will go to the shrine in the afternoon and do my reading."

Makoto felt she was the one left out with an assignment. "What should I do?"

Ami looked over and smiled, "there have also been reports at the high school and Juban business districts check those areas and interview a few people." She offered as she watched the senshi of thunder light up.

"Then it's settled, let's all get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us." Minako stated as she got up and picked up the empty pizza box, and plates.

"Should we tell Usagi?" Rei asked thinking its best to leave the blond out of the loop for now, no need to worry her if it's nothing, though deep inside the felt this was far from nothing.

"Let's make that decision tomorrow once we come back with what we found out, for now let's just keep our eyes and ears open." Said Ami as she picked up her purse and slipped her IPAD into it.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto headed to the door, bid good night to Minako and left to their rooms.

Meanwhile…

Usagi sat at the table eating her spaghetti that Mamoru had cooked devouring it with joy. Not only was Mamoru a looker, but he was a good cook, thank goodness because she couldn't cook if her life depended on it.

Usa sat contently eating her future fathers cooking. It was rare to have this, since he is king no one allowed him to cook in the palace. He looked very tired, she thought as she watched him.

Usagi noticed just how tired he was. "Mamo-chan why didn't you say you were tired? I could have picked up take out on the way here." She said in a concerned tone.

Mamoru looked over and offered a warm smile. His Usako looking after him as always. "It's okay Usako, it's not every day I get to do this, besides we have a special guest with us tonight I could not say no to cooking."

"How was your day?" Usa asked as she finished her last bite.

Mamoru smiled to his future daughter. At first in the beginning it was awkward to be sitting at the table with your future daughter. But now it felt like home when she was here. "Extremely busy, so many people coming into ER with severe exhaustion. And many traffic accidents where the driver fell asleep at the wheel. It has been a very stressful day mentally and physically." He stated as he took a sip of his hot tea.

Both Usagi and Usa looked at each other worried.

"There were several teachers at the high-school with those conditions today, one of them my homeroom teacher. The students were all talking about it throughout the school calling them zombie like." Usa stated as she felt something deep inside grow cold.

Usagi sat there thinking to herself as she remembered seeing very tired people on the bus on her way from the university to crown. "You know I did see very tired people in the bus a few asleep but I did not think much of it thinking it was just very tired people." She said as she looked to Mamoru. "Do you think that this is a senshi matter?" She asked now worried that their peace has ended.

Mamoru closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know yet, but something tells me there is something deeper about all of this. I mean one, two cases that is understandable, but when it's involving over a hundred people of all ages and both genders, I can't say its normal." He opened his eyes and looked at both of them seriously. "I hope it's just coincidence but being what we have gone through and who we are, I doubt it is coincidence." He stated.

Usa placed her napkin down on the table and looked away. She felt guilty somehow; could what happened in her dreams be related? She wondered.

"Is there anything that the patients did or said that was in common or different?" Usagi asked with concern.

"Yes, it's been bothering me; they all said they had very vivid almost life-like nightmares. They felt drained, and some cases they were almost drained to death." He was very disturbed by it, those people had haunted expressions, and an abnormal level of fear it was palpable.

Usa seemed to pale at his words, her heart beated faster as she bit her lower lip. Usagi took note of her future daughters stress. "Usa, are you okay? You look terrible."

Usa took a breath and steadied herself. "I think this is senshi related."

Both Mamoru and Usagi looked at their future daughter now worried. "Why do you say that is there something you know?" Mamoru asked carefully.

"Has this been going on for a while? Or has it started since I have arrived?" Usa asked now making eye contact with Mamoru.

"After you have arrived, particularly today." Mamoru answered as he tried to see where this was going.

Usagi gasped, "Do you think it's because you are here Usa? Don't blame yourself it has nothing to do with you being here." She said as she tried to comfort her.

Usa shook her head, "I think it is, I had a dream last night, a young man clad in black entered my dream, he knew that I could dream walk and was surprised that I sensed him and saw him, he got much closer to me, not to harm me, he was very curious about me. That's when a beam of bright energy hit us, I was not harmed by the blast but he was, I was forced to wake up, I could not see where the blast came from or why." She finished. She omitted to her parents that she had seen him the night before in another dream, or the fact that they were about to kiss when the blast hit, or the fact that the golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her father would forbid her to sleep if he knew that.

Both Mamoru and Usagi just sat there dumbfounded by their future daughter's admission. They sat there in silence for a moment.

As she dared to look she bit her lower lip again and began to fidget. That's when Usagi finally spoke up.

"And when did you plan to share this with us?" She asked, her tone was short was it anger? No it was not anger it was rather disappointment.

Mamoru placed his hand over Usagi's, "Usako, easy there, though I am not happy she chose to hold this event from us, I am sure she has her reasons, she did come forward and told us and this is what matters for now." He stated trying not spook off Usa from ever telling them something ever again. Besides Usagi was one to do this if she thought it would keep him from worrying.

"But Mamo-chan, I understand if she holds back on boys, on grades, on sweets... well no not on sweets! But… Not on attacks, or enemies, or senshi matters!"

"Usako, calm down, first I hope she does not hold back information on boys!" He gave Usa a quick glance. "Second you were not very forward in certain situations that were senshi related to begin with."

"Mamo-chan that's not fair, don't point fingers at me." Usagi stated now getting very upset.

Mamoru placed a soft finger against Usagi's lips and kissed her forehead. "I did not finish Usako. You had your reasons to tell us why you at first withheld the information. But you followed your heart and it lead you the right way. What I am trying to say is before we make assumptions on Usa's decisions, let's give her the benefit of doubt, she has her reasons and we must trust her and her judgment as we have done with you."

Usagi mellowed out as she sighed, he was right, the apple didn't fall far from the tree and in this case Usa and she are very similar at heart.

Usagi looked over to Usa, "all right, I am sorry Usa for going off on you, I do hope you understand it makes me nervous and worried, what if something happened to you it would drive me nuts." She stated as she felt her nails brush her thighs as she gripped her skirt.

"It's okay mama… I mean Usagi-chan." Usa stated as she was briefly reminded how Usagi was so much like Neo Queen Serenity. "I was wrong, I should have told you right away, but I wasn't sure still what to make of it, and felt it was not as important until I heard Mamo-chan's day at the hospital. I just got here; I didn't want to trouble any of you with it." She said as she looked onto her parents.

Mamoru was proud of his future daughter, as he sat beside Usagi. "So it's safe to say your dream and what is happening to the people may be related. It is also safe to assume that the enemy may have been the one trying to get to you Usa-chan, that energy blast which you described seems to me was to protect you and I have a feeling it was from Helios. Have you met with him? Can he tell you anything?"

Usa's face simply fell at the mention of Helios. She looked away briefly trying not to worry them; she didn't want them to see the pain in her eyes. Usagi looked to Mamoru now very worried as she watched Usa withdraw at the mention of Helios. She knew how crazy those two were with each other before Helios parted.

"I... I have not spoken nor seen Helios since the first defeat of Nehelenia."

Usagi sat there stunned yet again, "What do you mean, did something happen to him?"

Mamoru shook his head, "No, nothing yet has happened I would have felt it, since I took over the control of the golden crystal Helios and I share a bond through the crystal." He felt Usagi squeeze his hand as he looked to her, now she was giving him a chiding look for saying that out loud.

Usa seemed to squirm in her seat. "I believe he has been avoiding me ever since and has not responded to my summons. I must have upset him somehow, or he simply stopped caring for me." She finished as she looked up.

"It can't be that Usa-chan, perhaps he has his reasons to have not contacted you ever since, but I doubt he abandoned you, he was crazy about you, when you fell off the edge from Nehelenia's castle he gave everything to save you, I know because I felt it, no denying it." She shook her head, she was sure of it. "Usa I know it can be painful, but do you really believe that deep down inside? Look into your heart, maybe you have been trying too hard?"

"I don't know Usagi-chan, he is doing a very good job at it." Usa said as she appreciated her future mothers attempts to sooth her feelings.

"We need to figure this out, Usa you are the only one who can move about in Elysian, none of us can go to you there if you are in trouble. Use caution, be wary of your surroundings and don't trust easily." Mamoru warned.

"I will try to reach Helios, I will go to the dream realm tonight and hope to make contact with him, he will shed light on the situation but I cannot guarantee he will answer my summons." Usa stated as she relaxed and offered a smile she truly did not feel.

Usagi stood up walked over to Usa and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do that you know, I understand how uncomfortable this is for you to begin with, and I worry the enemy may have already found you, be very careful Usa-chan, that man clad in black maybe your greatest enemy yet." Usagi stated as she tried to offer support.

Mamoru nodded, "I don't like this one bit, Usa I can't stop you from doing this because I know you will do so even if I say no, but please promise me you will be extra careful do not under any circumstances engage with the enemy. Get in talk to Helios if you can and get out" he stated.

Usa smiled, her future parents were already so over protective, she knew they loved her very much. She could take care of herself, she was not being cocky, it was a fact. But she knew better than to say it, they were only trying to protect her. "I will try not to get into anything other than contact Helios and get out." She said without making any promises.

Usa excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom, Usagi turned to Mamoru and frowned. "I am worried Mamo-chan, she is too much like me, she may try to do more than what was said."

Mamoru sighed, "I know, and that's what worries me."

Usagi gasped at him, "What are you trying to say? That I am reckless?"

Mamoru had to hold back a smile, _yes Usako very reckless_. "I trying to say we need to watch her and use caution, I fear our time of peace has lasted too long and we may not be ready for what may come."

Usagi nodded, "Yes we have become too complacent with our lives, and we need to be ready. I will meet with the girls tomorrow and discuss these turns of events."

"I will do deeper probing of the cases in the hospital, and I will need to use my abilities to see what went through these people's minds, I may find something out and get a glimpse of what the enemy looks like through their experiences."

Usa joined them as they cleaned off the table and did the dishes together as a family. Once finished Mamoru took the girls to his car and drove Usa back to Setsuna's and Usagi to the University dorms.

Meanwhile in another part of the city:

"Katherine cooked for us?" Jewels asked flabbergasted at the thought.

Ema smiled as she nodded. "Katherine felt bad for her behavior lately and wanted to make a meal for all, Ema is very proud of Katherine."

"I say it's poisoned, I won't eat the food." Valerie stated as she watched several dishes already served on the table for them to serve themselves.

Ema picked up a plate and began to serve herself as she hummed a tune.

Katherine walked in with a cake as she placed it on the table at one end. "So what do you girls think?" she asked as she beamed at her hard work.

Jewels sat at the table next to Valerie with empty plates while Ema served herself big portions of food sat down and dug in.

"Ema likes Katherine's food; Ema never knew Katherine could cook." Ema chimed as she kept on eating loving the food. The other two watched her intently waiting for her drop dead from the food.

Katherine took a plate served her-self and sat down to eat. She didn't expect the other two of her sisters to eat; they probably thought she was trying to poison them.

"Ema I love to cook, I love home economics class it's my passion along with gardening, but I never did let others know of it until now."

Valerie felt her stomach grumble as she watched them eat, it smelled so good. She watched as Kat ate, if she was eating it she wouldn't poison herself would she? She grabbed her plate no longer able to take it and walked over and served herself. Jewels gave her a look and joined up getting food.

Before they knew it everyone was full and rubbing their bellies from so much food. "I hate to say it, but you can cook Kat, thanks I think." Jewels said.

"I am just curious, why did you cook for us?" Valerie said.

Katherine expected that, she was surprised thought that she asked it. "I wanted to do something for all of you; I think it's time I do something for all of us then just take."

The look on both Jewels and Valerie was priceless, Ema smiled at the site of her sisters. Katherine began to laugh as she saw their faces which continued as they heard Kat laugh.

Jewels whispered to Valerie "She knows how to laugh?"

Valerie blinked in surprise, "Okay you are so not Katherine, Katherine does not laugh she growls and she does not cook or is nice, so where is the real Katherine and who are you!"

Katherine stopped laughing and smiled watching her sisters. "I am Katherine, and I do laugh and can be kind, I made the mistake of thinking that if I kept everyone away I would never be hurt again, but someone made me realize how stupid that was." She got up and cut a slice of cake as she began to serve her sisters. "I don't expect forgiveness or trust from you, I know I royally deserve it, but I hope that one day in time you will forgive me." She said as she placed each plate before them and sat back down to eat her cake.

Ema ate her cake and enjoyed it as she thought to herself; _tomorrow Ema will thank Usa-chan for her kindness and unifying Ema's sisters. _

The four sisters picked up the table, washed the dishes and put them away as they got ready for bed and settled down for the evening.

Hotaru was already in bed asleep, as much as she wanted to wait up for Usa she couldn't keep her eyes open, she would talk to her tomorrow.

Haruka and Michiru were busy checking reports about the zombies, and Setsuna was back in the time stream keeping track of anomalies. Usa helped herself into Setsuna's apartment and got ready for bed. She laid down and saw a note stating that Diana stayed with Luna that night. Usagi was back in her dorm room she shared with Minako and went to bed. Mamoru returned to his apartment and went to bed unable to keep his eyes open any longer from a long day at the hospital.

To be continued: suspense suspense what will happen next? *Cue dramatic music!*


	12. Chapter 12: Broken dreams

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support in my work, please take a few moments and review my work so I know if I am on the right path with my writings. Feel free to correct and critic it, this will allow me to improve and grow. In the next following chapters there will be a lot of activity occurring, there may be some violence and injuries to characters. I feel it's time to bring in the senshi .

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

The day had gone along for a while; as much as Yoshi tried to rest he was much out of luck, restlessness had settled over him for a majority of the day. But now, his emotions were gone and therefore he no longer felt restless or eager or anxious. Nothing mattered in truth now, all was the same and nothing stood out at all.

He rose from his circular bed, uncaring if his hair was neat or messy. For all he knew he could have had bad breath, again he didn't care. Night was near, soon he would enter the dreams of the unsuspecting and drain them.

Tonight Ulric wanted to join him; their goal was to gather a great amount of emotions for several to feed from. He stretched out more of habit then anything, as he felt every bone in his back snap, crackle, pop.

He did not understand why it was important, but deep within he knew he had to seek that girl out again the one that the guardian of dreams showed up in. She was different in some way and he needed to know why.

He looked back over his shoulder at his bed; he couldn't tell what color his sheets and pillows were, they seemed to blend in together from light to dark in the same hues of grey. Yoshi then placed his hand over one of his mirrors as the cool surface rippled much like water would.

Light engulfed its surface, and his hand began to slip through, with no further ado he stepped in and vanished from that room. A few minutes later within the great hall of mirrors one mirror illuminated now rippling in the same manner as Yoshi stepped out. Behind him the surface of the mirror settled and the light vanished, as he found himself in the hall of mirrors.

He stood there unmoved unbothered, Ulric was not there yet, was he late it didn't matter, was he early who cared. He stood in silence like a statue waiting for the prince to arrive so that their duties would get completed, and emotions could run through him again.

Ulric preferred to take his time with all other things. His mind was meticulous, especially when stimulated with the drive and power that emotions could bring him. Everything was sharper and his decisions had clarity when he could muster the reasoning behind them. When he was on his natural abilities, he could act in many ways — the actions were just a random draw out of cards that were all the same ugly shade of grey. There was no vibrancy, life or meaning in his decisions alone.

Ulric's fingertips trailed back and forth along his chin as he continued to contemplate such matters. He allowed his eyes to wander, ears being given sensation from the distant rings of a large clock tower.

"I'm late." He stated simply, pushing his weight against the long sofa allowing him to nimbly move back to the hall of mirrors. Once back in that rift where their delights could be met and obtained, he bowed his head.

"I was lost in thought." He noted coldly. "Have we made any progress?" He questioned, knowing that at least someone's minions were working as they should.

"When do you we begin tonight's task?" He questioned, wanting to move things forward as quickly as possible.

Yoshi turned his head as he heard the footsteps, Ulric had arrived. With no care nor emotion, he simply answered that Haira had not yet checked in. He wasn't his energetic quick tongued self. Most likely Ulrich would like him better this way without emotion. Haira was working hard, but she was working for Yoshi not for Ulric, her loyalties remained for the Lord of Nightmares.

He knew she was onto something and was deeply working to get him what he needed. She was in communications with him, but in a secretive manner so that Ulric would not detect.

"My Prince, it matters not if you are on time or late, all that matters is that you are here now." He stated as he walked now over to Ulric.

"We can start now if you like." He stated as he now placed his hand before another mirror and summoned it to awaken and give passage, rippling and glowing as he looked over to Ulric, "After you." He stated coldly with no sarcasm.

No particular target or dream was chosen, it was a random choice for which their first victim would be. Yoshi opened the door way into the realm of nightmares allowing Ulric to enter with him. Only he had access to Hellion, only he could allow one to enter or exit his realm, therefore Ulric should stay very close to him and follow his rules within his realm or he could be lost forever or until Yoshi felt like finding him and allowing him back.

Ulric was on his turf and he had best behave. At the moment though, Ulric was safe, Yoshi again had no care or desire only other than to simply fulfill his duties and be done with it. This dream seemed ordinary in truth which they had entered, it was the back yard of a typical family two story house, there was an adult male wearing an apron that said BBQ king.

The unsuspecting dreamer was starting the grill up to cook up meat. There were two children in an in ground pool, a young boy of perhaps 5 and his older sibling a female of perhaps 7 swimming and squirming with laughter as they tried to splash each other.

The sky was bright blue with pure sunshine illuminating the world, not a cloud in the sky could be in sight for miles. Neither Yoshi nor Ulric could be seen by the dreamers, they stood before them watching a boring afternoon unfold of family closeness. Already the kinetic energy crackled by them, as emotions began to surround them.

They were not enough to get the both going, so the nightmare would begin, and so the skies began to suddenly darken, Yoshi scanned the human to find his fears, big spiders. He turned then to Ulric and told him to think of giant hairy spiders, and weaving his powers they turned into giant spiders, the water in the pool transformed into millions of spiders as the children screamed.

"DADDY... DADDY HELP US PLEASE!" The boy cried as the spiders began to pull him under, the girl struggled as her screams filled the sky, terror creeping up the man's legs then guts and arms, he could not move nor speak as he stood there watching his beloved children get over taken by the spiders and pulled under, as the last of the girls screams faded into the dark sky.

Now Yoshi closed in on the male as he motioned for Ulric to do the same, the man turned pale as he stood there unable to move petrified by pure terror and fear. There was a glow around him as his powerful emotions now rose from his body, a giant sphere appeared above the sky as his emotions became drained, once he was exhausted from his emotions, the male collapsed.

Yoshi and Ulric vanished from that dream to appear randomly in another humans dream, this was a child who feared the dark, within minutes the shrieks of that child echoed in the darkness as more emotions filled the sphere, as it intensified, growing in size. Along they went terrorizing 10 more humans, one fearing water, another victim electricity, another losing their family, a teenager fearing the pimples of all pimples.

By the end of the 10th person, both Ulric and Yoshi had their emotions back. Both laughed in delight as they enjoyed bring chaos and fear into the hearts of their victims. Yoshi then turned to Ulric before they would enter another dream.

"Here take this whistle, if you decide you want to leave simply blow into it and a mirror will appear allowing to return back to the hall of mirrors, it can be used only once so make sure you are certain you wish to leave, it is best that we split up to gather more energy simply envision what you want to be and the dreamer will see you that way. We will meet up in an hour." He stated as he gave him the whistle.

With that said Yoshi turned and opened another path as he entered it vanishing from that current dream, the door way would remain open for a few more seconds then close.

Ulric didn't have the artistic flair for theatrics that Yoshi had. He preferred to watch unseen in the background of dreams. Like a puppeteer pulling invisible strings he'd meddle with events as a dream would progress. He'd get to know strangers, their intimate desires and fears.

Both men arrived separately at a dream that seemed call to them, each spotting the other, now reuniting side by side.

The two walked among the rubble, the tall grandeur of pillars, etched by war and age. The stale air of an entire civilization being wiped free; ah, but it was familiar to Yoshi, somehow.

It seemed like this place would have at one time been a beautiful civilization that had thrived, now gone and extinct.

Ulric moved as a cloaked figure, trampling down the pavements as if he were drawn to this moment and place. As they felt the energy of a dreamer nearby they continued further into this aftermath of place that perhaps at one point was a grand and spectacular society and civilization.

Decay, growth of weeds and deceased tree filled the areas, structures were worn and destroyed, at the very center there seemed to have stood a grand structure, its highest tower shattered like glass, the structure had been badly assaulted by war and decay.

Yoshi shivered at the raw power of emotions he sensed in the dream they just entered, it was a lush beautiful forest, so much like a jungle and yet surrounding it was utter destruction; a war perhaps. Humans were so versatile, complex with elaborate dreams one moment dull like a book and in other instances so wild and propelling that it made your very being vibrate, with pure energy.

Yoshi spotted the dreamer, she stood in the middle of all of this chaos, and she seemed confused. "There." He pointed in the distance. "A girl with starkly blue hair, merged with the scene. Ulric was on the move, he wanted the dreamer badly, and Yoshi had never seen him so enthralled.

"You look frightened." Ulric said softly, approaching the girl with ease. "Such a broken place this is. You must be searching for something." He deduced. "Are you searching for your home?" He questioned before quickly correcting himself.

"No, your search must be larger; you must be searching for purpose and a family… people to care and call your own.

Does it frighten you, this place? Being alone in it?" He questioned softly as he began to circle the girl like a hungry vulture would to a dying prey.

Most were quite open to talking to people whom they thought were just pieces of their own fragmented minds; little did they know it would lead to their downfall.

Shadows began to cloak around Yoshi masking his identity. Only one woman saw his true form that was the beautiful maiden he had shared a kiss with. No one else in the dream world of humans had ever seen the true form of the Nightmare Lord. The shadows encased his body amplifying this mortal's true fear, in her eyes she would see what she feared most as Yoshi.

Ulric, he loved toying with his prey, he was enjoying this taking his time with her. He would get her to believe in him and then he would such her emotions out like a true vampire. In part he thought that was somewhat messed up, he simply scared them took their emotions and left. He had better things to do then not only mess them up in the head and take their emotions. Besides if they became afraid to sleep it would be fewer victims to choose from at night. He stood by watching Ulric play with the blue haired girl.

This jungle was important but why? Ema didn't understand it but she had been dreaming of it for some time now. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sticky thickness of the humid air. There was the sweet scent of tropical flowers and the sounds of insects and animals all around her. She ran for what seemed like ages and she never tired; her legs pumped her faster; here she was as agile and quick as a jungle cat.

It was an Eden until she made it to that cliff overlooking that crystalline city. One second she saw it as something that sprang forth from the jungle all around the next second it was in ruins. The jungle was dying and deathly silent; this was wrong so wrong. Ema stood among the ruined buildings her feet stepping gingerly between the pieces of rubble.

It was unnerving but she was here night after night for a reason, or at least that is what the entire dream book said. She was here for a reason, it held special meaning, but as much as she tried to figure it out, the more confused she became. She whipped around as noise broke through the silence; was it just more building breaking? It sounded like footsteps, and it was as a cloaked figure approached her.

"Ema is not scared; Ema is confused by the destruction." Ema stated as she watched the cloaked figure. She shivered slightly as she noticed he walked around her in an eerie manner. "Who are you? Ema never met anyone in Ema's dreams before?" She asked casually. "Ema thinks you are very weird, Ema does not like your questions and assumptions." She stated as she kept track of his movement.

Ulric tilted his head to the side, listening to the girl speak. "That's fair I suppose, these questions and assumptions I make of you based off your dream." He said simply. "I am no one; I am part of your dream, why are you so confused if this is what you created young one."

"But why do you create such destruction. You know that this whole scene is a revolution of your own mind and what is lurking deep within." He watched her very carefully, while taken in the environment about them.

At the mentioned that he talked weird. His mouth opened slightly, brow furrowed in confusion and his eyes bulged with anger. In moments he focused his energies, "What a wasted dream, and for a moment, I thought you were special… somehow." He then stood, one hand placed to his temple, the other outstretched with a pale grey line beginning to sweep from his fingertips to the girl.

"You are the destruction that you see." His eyes were closed, focusing in on the girl's emotions. "You will bring doom to the little family that you have, and you will lose everything." He said coldly.

His hand outstretched, the gentle gray line snapped into dark black electricity that would wrap around this girl, as if seeping her into hot flames as he worked to extract with worthless energies he could feed him. She would resist, but he would work to enter her mind, for Ulric's gifts came from that place. His eyes closed, focusing on the labyrinth of her consciousness.

"Put down your guards and let me know you." He snickered. Unlike the others, she was not as black and white. He could know them by looking at them. This girl, she had something about her, something to hide. But a mix of pain and Yoshi's abilities would no doubt break her. He merely gave Yoshi the sign to take on the form of her fear, now that a connection had been made.

Yoshi watched Ulric delve deeper into the dreamer, but she resisted, she was strong. He smirked at this turn of events, it almost never occurred that a dreamer was aware they were dreaming less have strength to resist.

Ulric loved breaking into their minds and bending them, breaking down all resistance to him this was a game. She would eventually snap, they all did. He remained in the shadows waiting for his cue, he learned once long ago not to interrupt Ulric while in he conducted his mind games.

She was onto him, she knew he didn't belong and that she was in a dream. It's what she said that intrigued him most; she found this dream a puzzle to solve instead of fearing it.

Ulric was wrong, this girl was special more then he would ever know. For a primitive small minded human, she was outshining her species. She was able to detect and avoid the dark energy, indeed a different reaction.

He stroked his chin as he watched her with great interest, would she be able to resist his dark power over her dreams.

Ulric nodded giving cue for him to now enter, as he reached into her very mind as she was occupied with Ulric. So she feared for her family, he thought as he found that one indication deep buried within her heart. That was her one true weakness, her family... her sisters.

Yoshi reached into Hellion realm of pure nightmares, allowing the shadows to incase him completely, surrounding them all as a mist. She would see her sisters all together watching her. She would not see Ulric anymore even though he was right there draining her.

They were three different girls, one with red fiery hair, the second with disgusting pink hair, and the third with hair so green the jungle would envy her. The sisters were separated, each tied up between the trees, vines so sharp and strong around them.

They kept wrapping around their thin bodies squeezing and cutting them as they screamed in pure pain and agony. Blood began to seep through the vines as they continued to cut through and tighten as they struggled and cried out more.

Ema was lost in a trance for a moment as she no longer saw the cloaked stranger, but instead her sisters appeared, they were tied, hurt, and crying out to her.

From the sky a dark figure appeared now landing before her and her sisters. He was a monster, legs of a vulture with talons so long and sharp. Large black decayed wings, and humanoid body with a birds head. Blood and rotten flesh clung onto the beak as it cried a shriek of death.

Ema nearly jumped out of her skin as she watched the creature appear, dread filled her as the beast right above her trapped sisters.

She would smell death from this creature as it made its way onto the red haired one. Its tongue lashed out picking up the drops of blood as the vines cut deeper into her body. It was then that it dove into the mid-section of the girl's body, ripping flesh open as the humanoid vulture began to eat her alive. The red head's screams filled Ema's ears.

Ema couldn't move as she tried to reach her sisters. As much as she tried she could not budge, tears slipped down her cheeks as she gasped watching her beloved Valerie die before her eyes, as the creature now moved onto Jewels to eat her.

"STOP IT STOP IT NOW, EMA SAYS STOP IT!" She screamed hearing Jewels scream.

Ulric absorbed the blue haired girls energy, it was strong and vibrant unlike other dreamers, Yoshi was right she was a reservoir for his people. He licked his lips like a sadistic jerk that he was, enjoying this all too much, allowing her emotions to heighten his own, feeling himself enter a high, he laughed so evilly that even Yoshi had to look over to him.

"Enough Ulric, if you continue our prey will die before waking, she is no good to us dead." Yoshi warned as Ulric continued pushing the human for more.

Ulric gave Yoshi a psychotic look, his blond hair disheveled as he grinned. "I don't mind the death of the host, in fact that would truly please me… I haven't enjoyed myself in a very long time, so don't you dare intervene."

Yoshi knew Ulric was going too far, and if he did not do something they would lose this fine specimen of emotions.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13: Truth revealed

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support in my work, please take a few moments and review my work so I know if I am on the right path with my writings. Feel free to correct and critic it, this will allow me to improve and grow. I finally finished my college courses for this term, so now I can post more frequently. Much will be revealed within this and the next several chapters; pace will begin to pick up. Thank you everyone for 16 reviews I am happy to see that so far this story has been interesting and fun for all of you.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Dreams felt so surreal and yet very real, the fact that Usa immediately knew she was in the dream realm brought shivers over her skin. For her everything in the dream realm felt as real and detailed as in the realm of reality where everyone is when they are awake. Part one of her mission was complete, she understood now that she had fallen asleep and was now in the dream realm.

Neo Princess Serenity felt a soft breeze as she opened her eyes, she was now in her white flowing gown with gold ringlets that decorated her sleeveless top, and her long strawberry blond hair flowed with the soft breeze as her odangos bounced with her every move. She was Neo Princess Serenity, as she had decided when she allowed her consciousness to leave the realm of reality and enter the dream realm.

Her crimson orbs took in the sight of where she was, as she studied her surroundings. She was once again in her favorite place, the moon kingdom. She reached out her hand as she called for her dream mirror to appear, she concentrated visualizing her golden mirror as a light began to glow from within her chest and her dream mirror appeared.

It began to grow before her; the mirror now as big as her. On the edge of the golden mirror beautiful hand crafted carvings of crescent moons, stars, and planetary symbols decorated it. At the very top was a big crescent moon made of glowing moon dust, at the very bottom the symbol of the Earth in beautiful emerald and cerulean blue.

She stood before her very mirror as she saw her own reflection against it smooth glossy surface. It reminded her of water its surface, so surreal and ethereal. She focused onto the center of the mirror as she called out to it.

"Helios ... Guardian of all dreams keeper of Elysian I summon the." She stated.

Nothing happened after a few minutes, as she took a deep breath and tried again.

"Helios I ask of you to help me, I am here on official business for the senshi we need your help we seek answers, truth to what is happening in this realm. If you can hear me please help us, I am here for the sake of the future and not on a personal request." She stated as nothing happened.

She was about to return the mirror within her when its surface rippled. No longer was her reflection upon its once smooth surface, now rippling like water in a river a glow began to encase its reflective surface.

"I will give you truth Neo Princess Serenity" His voice as calm and serene as she remembered it, "Step into the mirror" he stated as she nodded and walked into the mirror vanishing from her dream as she felt cold suddenly.

The golden mirror vanished from where Neo Princess Serenity had stood a moment ago as she floated in the darkness, her gowns skirt rippling in the air as light now began to grow into a door way which allowed entry into another dream.

She felt her feet touch solid ground as her mirror appeared once more before her, returning to its original size before returning back to its place within the princess soul.

At first she wasn't sure where she was, it felt familiar to her somehow, but this place was run down, cobwebs surrounded her along with dust and the structure was damaged. It would have been a place full of warmth and light this much her very heart knew.

His voice rang down the hall way, "Hurry Princess." Why he was not here with her or at least stand before her. She began to run down the hall now as her heels clicked on the marbled floor. When she came to the end of the hall she saw a spiraling stair case, parts of it crumbled, walls with holes in them; at the top of the stair case was a painting that was ruined, part of it scratched off.

That's when she realized where she was; she gasped in horror. It can't be! Crystal Tokyo?

That was a portrait of the royal family, Neo Queen Serenity's face was scratched off, where King Endymion would have been standing was torn completely, and between them was a young little girl with strawberry blond hair, she was 6 in that painting, faded almost completely was her child-like self.

What did this all mean? What had happened? Cold wind blew from somewhere as she shivered; she shook her head and continued to climb up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her. From the looks of the palace everything was in ruin and it seemed not to have been inhabited for a very long time.

The way the dust and webs surrounded everything, it seemed they had been attacked, and defeated. She headed to where the crystal tower resided. This was the very place Neo Queen Serenity kept her crystal and oversaw the entire city and world from.

The powers of the Queen's crystal brought peace and harmony to their world, its light encasing the earth and moon with its power. Once she reached the final stair ways, the crystal tower was gone, completely shattered and destroyed.

She stood there in the night sky as she saw what was left of Tokyo. Gloom and darkness encased everything, no signs of life anywhere. Her heart beat became rapid as she stood there in silence and pure denial.

_Get a hold of yourself_ she told herself as she focused her emotions were getting the best of her, this is a dream. The real Crystal Tokyo is safe. She told herself as she turned around and something caught her attention.

On the south side of the palace not so far away was a forest still green and full of life. Most likely the one who created this dream would be there. But something more disturbing reached her, darkness. A darkness so bitter and cold, it was pure evil.

She heard a scream and shivered, a sense of anxiety settling over her. She had to reach the dreamer and fast. "Hurry Princess Hurry" Helios voice resonated in her ears, did she truly hear him or was he in her mind?

She focused on the location way far below from where she was as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a swift cold wind encase her as her gown flowed and rippled around her legs and ankles, her odangos bounced wildly upon her head as her long pig tails whipped around in this bitter wind. Opening her eyes she floated down into the forest as she saw firsthand a horrid attack.

In her mind she heard Helios voice, "_behold the truth you seek"_ as she saw for herself what was truly happening in the dream world.

It was a violation of one's dreams, a perversion from the intruders, as they surrounded the young blue haired female, the creator of this dream.

A man of blond hair was surrounded by dark shadows and had a cruel expression on his face as he terrorized the dreamer a girl. Surely she was seeing something she was not, something that terrified her to the very core. Neo princess serenity realized then what it was, _Nightmares_ she whispered to herself as she then saw a tall man with cruel eyes, he held out his hand as an orb of blue light collected.

The girl was starting to become transparent and weak, that blue light leaving her very dream self as it flowed to that man and collected. There was another male dressed all in black with black flowing hair his back turned to her.

She knew she was supposed to leave now and report what she had seen to Usagi and the others. But deep down inside something grounded her to this dream; she knew she couldn't leave and that the dreamer could not be completely drained.

"_Don't intervene it's too dangerous for you, I cannot protect in the state that I am in right now"_ warned Helios as his voice resonated in her mind, she sensed the alarm in his voice.

I can't stand here and watch her vanish if you can't stop this then I must or that girl will surely not survive I can feel it." She stated as she allowed her light to glow, this would announce her presence and distract the enemy.

"How dare you enter the dream of an innocent girl and terrorize her, how dare you destroy beautiful dreams for your own selfish benefit." She stated as she used her power to blast them away from the girl.

She appeared as a ball of light before the dreamer, her hair flowing with her gown, the golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead as she had her arms and hands spread out in order to protect the girl.

She quickly glanced back over her shoulder to her. Upon seeing the girl this close now she realized who it was, Ema from school. "Run away, make yourself wake up, I will protect you I promise they won't hurt you anymore." She told her, and for that brief moment a warm kindness radiated from her, her eyes held a gentle gaze for Ema.

She would wonder later why Ema dreamt of Crystal Tokyo, and why she dreamt it in this state of destruction. She returned her attention now to the two that glared at her ready to attack.

Yoshi was in the process of aiding Ulric drain the girl. To him this was splendid; they would soon succeed and draining her not completely like Ulric desired, but to a safe level so that they could return to this one another night and drain her again, her source of emotions was plentiful.

They had never drained all the emotions of a human before in the dream realm, so he had never contemplated what would happen should you drain them every last drop of emotion they held. But Yoshi suspected that a dreamer would parish if completely drained, and this dreamer was beginning to turn transparent.

That's when a flash of powerful light surrounded them blasting them away from their victim as he fell back several yards. He rubbed his head as he pushed Ulric off of him and got up and looked over to their victim to see an orb of light stood before the dreamer, as it died down he saw her.

His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful maiden from the other night, it had to be her she felt the same, yet somehow she looked different in the radiance of light and power she displayed.

This shocked him completely; he never expected to see her in someone else's dream, less protecting the dreamer.

But what if this was not his beautiful maiden whom he shared a small kiss with or almost did. _Damn you Helios._

He usually stumbled upon her in her own dream. Ulric would blow a temper; he would attack with no mercy for her intervention. She would now surely present herself as a problem before Ulric's eyes and he would seek to eliminate her.

Ulric stood up and brushed himself clean, as he looked up to see who dared knock him off his feet. No one dared to humiliate Prince Ulric, they would pay dearly for this humiliation. He locked his eyes upon the source, what great power, and the emotions were off the charts.

"Who are you?" One of them asked in anger.

"I am Neo Princess Serenity and in the name of the Moon and Earth I will punish you for this perversion of dreams." She stated with great confidence.

That's when she felt that presence, surprise then disappointment filled her crimson eyes.

_Yoshi it feels like Yoshi... it can't be no,_ she thought to herself, as she furrowed her eye brows closer. She had felt safe with him the two times she had come across him, he felt so familiar and she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him. But this she could not believe; if the robed male that gave off his aura was him he was after all an enemy.

"_I see the truth Helios"_ She stated to herself as she braced herself.

When the maiden placed her gaze upon him he felt his heart sink deeper into a dark abyss as he read shock and disappointment from her. Was she able to know who he was, that it was he how now stood against her?

Had she believed in him, had she felt something towards him? He wondered as he stood there speechless fazed by her powerful presence. Had this been someone else like Helios he would have attacked with no mercy, but he just could not move, he could not bring harm to her.

His emotions were pure and raw as she filled him with so many emotions, just being this near her he felt so alive.

"Leave maiden leave now before you get hurt." Yoshi warned her, he realized his mistake now as those words left his mouth, and he just demonstrated to Ulric his weakness, just how much she meant to him.

He would seek her later when he was alone, he would talk to her explain to her. If truly she was his maiden, then that calm docile girl was a lioness ready to fight for what she believed in, in such a selfless act for a human dreamer.

But deeper within a cold chill ran through him, for now he had given Ulric a leash on which to pull against him. Damn his stupidity, damn him now and forever.

Ulric did not waste time as he chose to test the dream crasher. He focused his energy and commanded the foul creature that tormented the blue haired dreamer to attack the woman encased in light.

The bird squawked madly, as it changed its course of attack to the new target.

The black cord has been cut between the Ema and Ulric, Ema was weak but she was free from his grasp, fear held her in place, and her knees were buckling, she was very weak.

Ulric snarled at Neo Princess Serenity, as he walked closer to her, her radiance growing by proximity. "You think you are safe in a dream? You have no idea the reality that can be this dream. This is now your destruction." He snapped, listening to Yoshi pour out words of warning and… affection. The traitor, he would deal with him later, he noticed something within her glowing light then, a spec of darkness within her heart, it was brief, he grinned maliciously, and "Where there is light there is also darkness… even in you."

Ulric decided to toy with her instead and give her a warning, he had wicked plans for her. He could see why Yoshi was floored by her, her beauty, power, and courage were some qualities to name. But in the end if he could not bend and break her, she would be eliminated.

Ulric summoned the three girls that were meaningful to the blue haired girl which the bird attacked. They were more like corpses now as the immidately followed his will, they clamped down onto the princess, the vines slithering up towards her, biting into her flesh making her bleed.

The bird snarled and dove dragging it's talons into her, lifting its clawed digits with ease, it would swipe at the princess. "Welcome to your own, dream now. This girl's fears will consume you." He said.

Yoshi was about to intervene when he saw what was happening to his maiden as Ulric opened his hand and blasted Yoshi back, he hit a stone column and slid down from it.

Neo Princess Serenity cried out as the vines and bird attacked her. She could not defend herself without bringing harm to Ema. She was pretty much a punching bag for the enemy right now. Ema needed to leave this dream for her to unleash her attacks; she was in front of Ema shielding her from the enemy.

Ema was too weak from being drained, was Neo Princess Serenity too late to aide her? She wondered as she focused back on the enemy. Neo princess serenity would remain until Ema could get away or else this would all be in vain. She still held her arms out apart as she felt the pain of the assaults.

Dream or not, she knew the dream realm was a serious place, though she had only seen the beauty of Elysian with Helios, she knew that nightmares also existed. She had heard many times that if you died while dreaming you would die in real life. At first she wondered if this was just lore. But perhaps there was more to this then just lore. No matter she thought as she remained there showing no fear.

She struggled, she stated as she tried to pull away these vicious females. Their nails were sharp as they dug into the flesh of her arms, her own blood pouring from the wounds. She gasped in surprise as she felt this pain, it was so real. They were wrapping the vines around her now, she could not move her feet as she cried out in pain, the vines were sharp as they began to cut through her flesh, soon her once white gown would match the color of her crimson eyes. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw the bird creature coming at her, if that thing gutted her like it did to these dream figments she was done for.

She closed her eyes as she called out deep within her soul… "Helios... Helios please…" she knew he was near she could feel him, but something was wrong. He had told her he could not come to her. She knew that if she willed herself to awaken this girl would die. But if she didn't do something soon she would face the same fate.

"Ema... "She called back to the girl as she struggled," This is a nightmare, just like a dream if you overcome your fear you can stop this, please realize this is not real, the more you fear the more powerful they become. If you don't face these fears we will both die, do not give into these fears look deep inside your heart and believe in yourself." She said as pain filled her voice.

She cried out in agony as the bird's talon struck giving her three deep slashes by her right side. Her eyes began to see flashes of light as darkness began to edge near. She had to concentrate, the power of her crystal combined with her golden mirror could end this, but she was now too weak it was only a matter of time before she would pass out from the pain and blood lose, and the face she saw was Helios in her mind.

Helios felt his heart sink deeper as he watched what was happening to his beloved maiden, he should have never brought her here. She was not ready for this fight, and now he would lose her if he did not do anything.

He was too weak, stuck in the pillars of his realm he did not have the energy to change into Pegasus and save her. His last encounter with Yoshi did a number to him. Some guardian he was, when what mattered most to him he could not protect.

All he had left was to use what strength he had to contact the prince. If they woke her up before the final blow she would survive.

Cursed Yoshi, the nightmare lord had gone beyond forgiveness. He focused his will and power onto the great white mirror of Elysian, "Prince Endymion please hear me" his voice was urgent as he focused onto the essences of the prince.

Soon enough he found himself gazing into the living room of the prince, where he was having a drink. The prince too was being affected by what was happening in Elysian, as was the golden crystal which the prince bore now.

He focused now knowing his image would reflect in a moment, a bright light surged the apartment of prince Enydmion as Helios appeared in his framed mirror.

"Prince Endymion, please listen my time is very limited and this is urgent." He said, his very tone was one of desperation, his eyes held dread and sorrow. His hands were tightly balled into fists. He looked at Prince Endymion now, his golden orbs penetrating his deep blue eyes without a blink.

"Prince Endymion, there is no time to explain, Neo Princess Serenity is in trouble, she chose to engage the enemy to save a dreamers life. If you don't hurry and awaken her, she will die, I feel her beginning to lose her consciousness and I am unable to stop it. I am beyond drained, now having used what strength I mustered to contact you. She won't wake up on her own because she has chosen to protect the dreamer who is barely alive herself."

"Please I beg of you save the princess, if ... she .. dies... I will lose my will… and Elysian will perish." He stated as his image blurred to briefly show Neo Princess Serenity bound by the vines, the three evil girls gutted and bloody holding her down, as she screamed from pain and agony blood oozing down her arms and body her once beautiful pure white gown now as red as her very eyes.

The vile bird like creature now approaching to assault her, her cries echoing in the apartment. It was in this moment that Helios lost control and for a brief moment that very image of his beloved maiden in danger and pain, torn and bleeding. The image blurred completely as their reflections were returned to the mirrors surface.

Prince Endymion would be the only to hear Helios final words before all ties between them were cut. "Save her I beg of you"

Helios fell to his knees before the Elysian mirror as he coughed, pain filling him as he grasped his chest. "Maiden... hang on... please... "he thought as he collapsed on the floor too weak to do anything else. He closed his eyes breathing hard as he laid there, a single tear forming upon his closed eyes.

Mamoru dropped his glass as it shattered on the floor. Helios had never contacted him while he was awake, the urgency in his voice and the crazed look in his eyes pierced his soul. What Helios told him and what he saw on the mirror paralyzed him in place momentarily.

"Chibi-usa!" Mamoru cried as he got a hold of himself he grabbed his car keys and cell phone and ran out the door running down the hall way in his boxer shorts and V-neck white shirt, not caring for one moment what he looked like, he could have been naked for that matter he ran. He jumped into his car started it and rushed out of the parking garage like a speed demon. He quickly started dialing Setsuna's number, no answer. He kept redialing multiple times while driving but no answer came. "SHIMATA!"

He then found Hotaru's number as he began to dial it as he ran a red light hurrying over to Setsuna's place.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: The Rise of Sailor Pallas

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Ema heard the soft voice of the light that was now before her protecting her. Her knees could no longer hold her up as she felt herself hit the ground. She could barely see the new shining light before her; the voice was sweet and forceful. The light was beginning to fade; she was able to see a girl with flowing pink that reminded her of Katherine's. She wore a flowing white gown, she reminded her of an angel for some reason. The girl looked back to her; Ema noticed she had a golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead and her arms and hands were spread out protecting her.

"Run away, make yourself wake up, I will protect you I promise they won't hurt you anymore." Ema heard her say, but she could not move despite the warmth and kindness radiating off this ethereal figure. She was so weak, there was no energy left for her to make any movements.

Ema knew it was a dream, but it was so real. This dream has scents and feeling to go along with the sights and sounds. It also had a trio of people she had never met before. Ema's eyes did not leave the scene playing out before her.

The whole thing was just getting worse and worse; the bird slung blood, flesh, and bits of gore everywhere. Ema's arm and lay in running blood, and soon her head would be laying in a pool as well as the avian continued.

This was still a dream; yet the smell of iron from the blood stank up the air. Her mind though was whirling; she was beginning to think through the terror. Neo Princess Serenity's words sinking into her ears as she whispered, "A dream...?"

"Ema is afraid, but this horrible set of events though frightening realistic it's just that a dream." She rationalized. "

As Ema looked up to the girl, she saw she was being turned into burger meat by the vines. Those were not her real sisters, and that bird now had a new target and it was the girl who came to help her.

Darkness filled her eyes as she closed them, then something happened, she felt it then warmth so strong within her very chest. She felt her spirit float in the air as she gazed down upon the scene below; she saw her body on the ground, the woman, the creatures, the men. Beside her appeared a girl with blue hair, dressed in a white body suit with blue ribbons, and a fuku, she had long high heeled boots, and a tiara on her forehead. She reached out to Ema, her gloved hand softly touching Ema's forehead.

"Awaken warrior of Pallas, the time has come to remember and embrace who you are and who you will become." A soft blue light now emanated from the females finger that pressed upon Ema's forehead as she closed her eyes, her mind was barraged with images, memories, sounds . They were so fast, but yet vivid as she gasped.

The woman below protecting her was her princess. Not just that she was her princess, she was also a warrior like herself, she met her at a younger age, she was child who desperately fought for a Pegasus, and she had walked through flames for him.

Ema gritted her teeth as the images and memories intensified, fear, anger, joy, love, confusion running through her, she could not tell where one started and one ended. More images...a jungle...her sisters...a tempting voice...a dark circus...a beautiful evil queen and an ugly witch...magic orbs...pool cues...mirrors of pink and one of gold...a gold horn and golden crystal, sacrifices and forgiveness...dreams... Helios.

"NO PRINCESS!" Ema cried out as a light blue symbol appeared and glimmered on her forehead, and a wind picked up. "Ema accepts this fate, Ema is Pallas!" Ema cried as a blue henshion stick solidified before her. The spirit of Pallas smiled as she began to dissolve, "Then transform Ema, let us become one and save our beloved princess."

"I rememeber!" She shouted as a gust of wind swirled all around her "Pallas Eternal Make Up!"

Ema felt herself back in her body as the power infused her, as the energy rushed about her, it felt like water rush up against her encasing her as she closed her eyes. The rush of water settled upon her as she opened her eyes the bright blue light fading as she stood.

Her Pallas asteroid symbol pulsed and shimmered brighter as she now faced her nightmare. "No MORE!" She shouted as she reached in deep within her being and summoned her power… "Pallas Sparkling Rain!"

She felt the power rush from within out onto her arms as she pushed her arms up towards the sky, the power unleashing as rain began to fall, it was not normal rain, it was an attack that fell upon the enemy like acid, the horrid bird and fake sisters melted as they screamed, as Sailor Pallas focused now on the one who perverted her dream.

Ulric decided play time was over, he attained the energy he needed, and he gained new insight into Yoshi's weakness and female interest. He would return for the princess soon enough.

"Coward come back, Pallas is not through with you!" Sailor Pallas yelled as she watched Ulric vanish.

Yoshi regained his consciousness as he watched yet another warrior defeat Ulric's nightmare creatures and watched how Ulric retreated. His maiden was injured badly, but she would survive, he would try to reach her but right now he knew she and her mysterious guardian would only retaliate against him. He would reach out to her when things have cooled off. He got up and vanished at will.

Neo Princess Serenity was not sure why she was still conscious, though at the edges of that consciousness was a darkness beckoning her to let it spread, to encase her in silence and no pain. It was an invitation that tempted her deeply, to rest and not hurt, indeed tempting. It was getting so hard to breath, in truth she was beginning to feel numb in most areas, deep within her mind, as the darkness threatened to get closer she saw a faint blue light, it was not in her mind nor in that darkness but a light so pure and bright that it surrounded her protectively.

She forced her eyes to open as she saw that same light. A girl's voice pierced the haze as she heard her say (Princess No) She felt the vines break off of her, and the evil girls were torn away from her as she slumped down onto her knees then onto her side. Her legs could no longer sustain her due to the blood lost.

The evil bird creature was defeated as the light began to fade, she turned her head slightly, as her eyes began to lose their focus, she was able to see one last thing... a warrior, Ema, and she was a senshi, one of her senshi, Sailor Pallas. Did Helios know, is that why he brought her here to protect this girl?

Her lips parted softly as she barely whispered... "You have awoken my guardian... do not be afraid, I will be all right." She closed her eyes now feeling the darkness pull at her with no mercy. Within that darkness was awareness, one that if it had a mouth would snicker and smirk. Come into my parlor the spider said to the fly the awareness thought.

"Find me... find me in the land of reality outside of dreams. Until then take care Pallas." She whispered even softer as her body began to glow and shimmer until she faded away leaving Pallas in her dream world. Would she ever escape the seduction of this darkness that now held her?

Sailor Pallas watched her princess vanish, "Pallas will find you Neo Princess Serenity."

Meanwhile…

Hotaru had barged into Usa's room and found Usa bleeding all over, she was in agony and pain, she tried hard to wake Usa, but Usa would not awaken. All Hotaru could do until Mamoru burst through that door was to clasp her hand onto Usa's and start trying to heal her. She was too weak, deathly weak Hotaru discovered. "Usa fight it, don't you dare leave me!" Hotaru whispered as she held her hand, she knew Usa's time was limited and determined to link her life force with Usa's.

Mamoru rushed into the apartment like a mad man, the door was unlocked thank goodness for he would have taken it down. He ran into the hallway and found the room where he found Hotaru linked to Usa. There was a faint glow between them, as he approached them. He noted immediately that Usa was full of blood, lacerations and unconscious.

"Hotaru-chan, let me help you." He stated as he kneeled beside her and placed his hand over Hotaru's and Usa's. Hotaru had saved her life, had she not linked with Usa, Usa would have slipped for she was too weak.

As Hotaru felt Mamoru arrive she felt his energy infuse her healing abilities as she began to channel her healing gift upon Usa. She focused on the worst of her injuries, three deep lacerations that had hemorrhaged greatly on her abdominal side.

Usagi had rushed over with the girls, Mamoru managed to call her on his drive over and told her to hurry to Setsuna's that Usa was in trouble. Usagi rushed into the room, and started to scream when she saw Usa's state and all the blood. Minako had to grab her along with Rei and get her out of the room. Ami quickly came over and activated her visor and began to do a scan of Usa's body while Makoto walked over to the other group to support Usagi.

Michiru and Haruka rushed into the apartment, as Haruka ran into Usagi. "Odango!" she stated as she felt Usagi embrace her and break into tears. "It… its Usa… she's… She's full of blooood!" Usagi wailed. Haruka quickly looked over to Michiru who nodded and left them to join Mamoru's group.

Ami quickly nodded to Michiru, and returned to scanning. "All major injuries have been healed, she should be fine soon, she is very weak though due to blood lose." Ami stated as she pressed her left earring and her visor vanished.

Michiru placed her hand upon Hotaru, "Take my energy." She stated as she closed her eyes and channeled her strength to Hotaru who then used it to finish healing all physical wounds on Usa.

Within 30 minutes Usa was healed, and both Hotaru and Mamoru sat on the floor exhausted. Usagi was let back into the room, this time with the other girls who brought clean towels to clean up the blood.

Haruka picked up Hotaru into her arms and lifted her up. "Come on my daughter, I will put you to bed." She stated softly as she held Hotaru, as she passed by Michiru both exchanged a serious glance to one another as Haruka carried their daughter to her room.

Hotaru now in bed looked up to Haruka-papa and smiled weakly. "I am glad I got to her when I did, we could have lost her…" She trailed off at the end. Haruka leaned in and kissed Hotaru on her forehead as she tucked her into her bed. "You did well my little firefly, rest now." She stated with affection.

Haruka returned to the kitchen where she found Makoto and Rei brewing tea and preparing the porcelain mugs. At the table sat Mamoru and Michiru; Mamoru was very exhausted. Ami stood by the counter frowning.

"Okay I am breaking the ice; we definitely have a problem here!" Rei stated as she began to pour the tea into the mugs.

"You think?" Makoto stated as she took a deep breath letting her tension roll off her shoulders.

"It appears the enemy can harm us in our dreams, it is also evident that they want to hurt Usa-chan." Ami stated, as she tapped her chin. "But why just hurt her, it's like they toyed with her." Ami continued as she tried to find reason for her state.

"What I want to know is why and how it happened." Michiru said.

"Helios reached to me, something has happened to him he is very weak, he told me what had happened and showed me how she was being attacked." Mamoru countered. "The enemy is very powerful and dangerous, I told her not to engage with the enemy." He slammed his fist into the table.

"You know, Mamoru-san, Setsuna-chan will not be pleased when she finds that dent in her antique table." Michiru commented.

"What is it with you and tables Michi?" Haruka stated as she shook her head. Of all things to worry of why tables?

Michiru glowered at Haruka for that. "Some things you will never understand Haruka." She answered in a tone so low that Haruka already knew she was in trouble after all of this was over.

Minako rushed into the room suddenly, "She's awake but barely."

Haruka rushed out of the kitchen before anyone else could, more than anything she wanted to escape the gaze her lover was giving her, and she wanted to know what happened.

She found Usagi beside her future daughter holding her hand. Usa was in a better state then Usagi.

"I am sorry to worry all of you; I just could not walk away." She was heard whispering. Usagi shook her head, tears still in her eyes. "But you could have been killed Usa, this was irresponsible of you to do this, you promised you would not."

Usa held a weak smile for Usagi, "you worry too much Odango-atama-chan, I am still here and will be all right. I had to break my promise; she would have died had I not gotten involved."

"she? Who?" Haruka asked now catching the last part.

"I feel so sleepy, I will tell all of you of it tomorrow, she will come too." Usa stated as she closed her eyes.

Usagi squeezed Usa's hand reassuringly and nodded. "Rest Usa-chan, we will be here when you wake up, rest now we won't leave." Usagi stated as she looked over to everyone who had come into the room. "Setsuna won't mind will she?" Usagi asked.

"Not at all, in fact I have extra sleeping bags in my master bed room feel free to grab them, each for everyone." Setsuna answered as she now entered the room.

Everyone looked over to the Time Senshi who had finally showed up. "Where were you?" Asked Michiru.

"I apologize; I have found more anomalies, and rather disturbing fragments of time in the stream. When I realized what had happened I quickly returned." Setsuna answered as she turned from the room.

Everyone decided to stay over at Setsuna's for the rest of the night, tomorrow would be a day of interrogation's and truths, apparently everyone now knew officially trouble was brewing.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Promise

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support and wonderful reviews. I am very happy to see that so far everyone is enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

"What madness have you been enacting in this realm?" Ulric yells as he sees Yoshi, he nearly pushed the other man in a fit. Back in the hallway of mirrors he crossed his arms. "Do you remember what our objective is? Why we are here? Would you ruin it all for some silly girl? A girl who obviously has powers and she will know who you are and what you are – just as you have recognized her. We will need to seek her out and destroy her." He said simply.

Ulric watched Yoshi's reaction after he stated he wanted to destroy her. Yoshi was too pumped up in emotions to hide it from him.

Yoshi stood still very still as his face masked any and all emotions from view. The beautiful girl he had met and fallen for was now in grave danger because he could not have kept his emotions in check.

Ulric intended to kill her, she who made him feel emotions without having to drain anyone for it, she who made his heart act on its own. He had to do something, anything to save her, even if it meant going against Ulric and their people. He was suddenly forced out of that realm by Ulric's yelling.

"Stop with your silence. You tell me what has been going on. That girl is special, to both realms… and you knew it. Who is she? What do you know about her?" Ulric pushed

"What madness have you invoked Ulric!" Yoshi yelled as he turned around and allowed pure hate to fill him. "You will not kill her, do you hear me... YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!" HE bellowed as he began to glow in a dark luminous light his eyes glowing red now, all the mirrors began to glow as power began to surge around Kasumi. His dark hair began to whip at the flush of power.

Ulric thought he knew who Yoshi was, but he had no idea the amount of power the lord of nightmares truly held, or what his true capabilities were when enraged.

"Now can you handle your own mission, or will I need to replace you?" Ulric questioned. "Stop being so childish, grow a pair!" He stated as he lifted his chin at Yoshi defiantly, he would never show fear to him or anyone.

Yoshi began to laugh as his lower lip twitched... "Replace me?"

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You can't replace me; you can't do this without me little prince... have you forgotten this is my realm and only I can give you and your people permission to enter if I say so!" All the mirrors shattered as darkness engulfed them both, only darkness was around them as Yoshi opened a tear in the void and kicked Ulric out of Hellion.

Ulric would learn a very hard lesson today, "If you go near her I swear I will destroy you myself, if she dies pray that I don't find you, and yes Ulric I would ruin it all for her, she completes me in so many ways I don't need to steal emotions when I am around her because she makes me whole." He answered coldly.

Ulrich now found himself back in his throne room by himself. Any mirror that he would try to use to get back into Hellion would shatter if he try. He crossed the nightmare lord sorely and it would take more than an apology to amend their ties. Even though Yoshi threw him out, he still heard him in his mind.

He simply stood, brushing himself off. "Yoshi!" He called, knowing the other man could hear him. "You are letting this surge in emotion get the better of you." He said with a simple snicker. "I am doing her no real harm. This girl, she can obviously move about this realm. She has some connection with Helios."

He added, bringing a hand to his chin as he circled the room comfortably. "You know his power signature as well, if not more, than I." He paused, stiffening at the thought. "He brought her into that dream." He concluded.

"She's not going to die. She has an entire network of people who can set her right. But we can't be pushovers." He said flatly, crossing his arms.

Ulric knew he was listening even if he didn't speak back, but if he wanted to control Yoshi then this girl was the key. Besides the darkness he saw within her light, that was interesting, it reached out almost; it wants to be freed from its captor. "You've entangled yourself with someone that could throw off everything we have worked for. This is bigger than you or I. This is an entire people – a society and their future." He called into the empty space.

Ulric had nerve to even try talking to him after all of this. He swore Ulric was a mosquito that kept on buzzing by your ear trying to bite you. He growled in frustration. "What do you want Ulric, I am in no mood now to hear you" he stated in a clipped tone.

"We need each other." He added. "I do need you, Yoshi. Remember all that we have accomplished together." He reminded. "You will not survive this realm for too long without having to return to Hellion, and I need your help to feed life into our people and get access to that realm… we need to start acknowledging the importance of one another." He admitted.

"If you are so caught up on this girl… it will be important to find her. You obviously have that connection. You should be able to seek her out in time. But," that coy grin slipped over her persona again, "Being who and what she obviously stands for, she will want nothing to do with you now that she knows what you are and what you've done." He leaned against the wall, looking to the mirrors racket and the glass bellow in Yoshi's anger.

"I can help you. Think of having her understand you and the importance of this mission. She could even help us, if I can position her mind correctly. Don't you want her on your side?" He questioned. "Or do you want to basically make a prisoner of someone who will hate every piece of you for what you are?" He questioned, shaking his head.

"Let's help each other?" He offered.

Yoshi was furious and had an emotion high that was making his mood explosive. He could feel the energy crackle from the tips of his raven black hair. The great hall of mirrors was restored at his will, and the mirrors all came to life showing him the dream where the princess was.

A new set of events must have happened, for now all he saw was the princess on the ground, she was weak he could tell even from here. There was another woman there, no one he had ever seen before, she looked like a warrior from the way she stood and was dressed. Power, great power came from her, she must have been the one to save the princess from Ulric. For this he was truly grateful, he would never forget her or what she had done.

Now knowing that the princess was no longer being attacked, or turned into bird food, the mirrors darkened as he vanished away from the great hall. He appeared in his private room, as he walked over to his circular red bed in the center surrounded by smaller mirrors and sat, the pillows all rushing to him due to his weight upon the mattress.

"You nearly killed her, she was ready to give her life for that weak of excuse dreamer, and you knew it" he stated as he crossed his arms. _How can I even trust you, for all I know you will use to me to get to her and hurt her._

He decided to tell him some information, what if he can get her to listen, he wasn't too sure of the messing with her mind part though, "I was chasing Helios, one night, and I found her instead, it was by accident I think that Helios did not want me to find her, her dream was safe guarded. I took more interest as to why the dream guardian would seek to protect her more than any other." he stated as he remembered that evening.

Seeing her in his mind as she was that night, it calmed him instantly.

"I have done everything for you and our people up to now never asking for anything in return, then I found her, and I realized that I want her. I have to have her, deep down this is all I know I have to have her. I can't explain it, but I feel that she is a part of me in a way, I feel complete when I am with her. I don't need to drain emotions I can feel them for myself when I am with her." He stated aloud, accepting this truth was more to him then sharing it with Ulric. He had finally accepted what he suspected all along but dreaded to do so.

Yoshi lifted his head as he stood up uncrossing his arms... "So now you need me… After all this time now you say you need me Ulric." He stated shaking his head.

Ulric stabbed him in the heart with his words, of how the princess would want nothing to do with him now that she knew what he was and did. He was about to flip off Ulric and close all connections between them when something Ulric said caught his attention.

"You can ... say position her mind in my favor, have her fall for me and forget Helios?" He asked as his mind raced off with all the possibilities of her and him, perhaps messing with her head would help if Helios was taken off of the equation.

His mood immediately got better as he walked over to a mirror and opened a door way between his world and Ulric's. On Ulric's end the mirrors reformed as light escaped one of them allowing Yoshi passage into his throne room.

Once he set foot on that side of the realm the mirrors stopped glowing. He came up to Ulric and looked him straight in the eyes. "Let's help each other then, here is what I want, I want the girl, in my favor. You get me the girl I will give you whatever you want, and we shall swear this upon the river of souls or let Charon the keeper of souls take our souls for breaking this oath." He stated.

Ulric smiled, "I swear upon the river of souls, I will help you get the girl." He stated. _ that woman will be your end Yoshi; I will finally have full control over you._

To be continued:


	16. Chapter 16: Spirit Walker

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support and wonderful reviews. I am very happy to see that so far everyone is enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Meanwhile back on earth:

The Senshi of Mars sat at the kitchen table silently as her tea cooled before her. Everyone had gone to sleep in a sleeping bag that Setsuna had provided. Usa has improved greatly the scars were barely visible now, she would be completely healed in the morning.

The fact that the enemy was able to do this through dreams, injure her in such a manner. They were a big threat, no one was safe anymore and they had to find the enemy and stop them quickly.

She had always heard of astral projection and soul or spirit walking. It was practiced by many of the monks in the past; grandpa always warned it was a method best not practiced, for it was too dangerous. There was lore that many monks lost their souls, or that another soul would take over the body because the monk's soul was absent.

She did not have the abilities Usa-chan had to travel into the dream realm or Elysian. Contact was needed with Helios, and a fire reading would not establish the contact. She had read about the methods and knew them by heart, though she never thought she would try it. She made her mind up, it had to be done there was no other way.

Rei got up and tiptoed over to Minako's sleeping bag as she leaned over the blond and poked her lightly. "Minako wake up." She said as the blond murmured something unintelligible and went back to sleep with her mouth now open, drool escaping her parted lips. "By the gods, she is Usagi's double even in sleep." Rei was about to give up when Minako just sat up and looked at her. "This better be good, I need my beauty sleep you know." She stated in a not so much of a whisper.

"Shhhh…" Rei stated as he motioned for the blond to follow her back to the kitchen.

Minako was stumbling, it was hard to not step on someone on the floor, it was dark, she was rudely awoken and she was very tired.

Rei waited for Minako to enter the kitchen, poured her some hot tea and set it on the table, "Sit here Mina-chan." She said as she watched the blond stumble over half asleep again.

"I need you to stay awake, I am going to try to make contact with Helios, but if after a certain amount of time I have not come back you need to try to wake me up, call my name. I will use your life force as a beacon so that I can return."

"Whoa there missy, what do you mean by bacon and wake you up and Helios?" Minako asked as she rubbed her eyes and sniffed at the tea.

"Not bacon, beacon!" Rei corrected as she sighed, maybe Makoto or Ami would have been better for this task. "Drink your tea, it will keep you up, it's my special concoction for when I need to study all night."

"But I don't want to stay up all night Rei, I won't sleep for days if I drink this, and what's in it, it smells funny." Minako whined.

Rei rolled her eyes as she sighed in exasperation. "Minako-chan I need your help please, what I am about to attempt to do if successful is dangerous, I could get lost and die."

Minako took a real look at Rei now for the first time since she got dragged into this. "You serious? If it's that dangerous don't do it." She said as she felt shivers now at the thought of the implications Rei's actions could bring.

"Minako if I don't do this, no one will be able to understand what is going on or how we can help. Helios holds the key, he can tell us what is occurring, and I have to try. What if tomorrow night they go after Usa-chan again and succeed in killing her? Or Usagi, or you or me? How many people are in danger that can't fight back?"

Minako sulked at the idea, but knew that Rei was right, she had to try. "Fine I don't like this one bit, but if it's the only to protect the people we love then I guess you have to try. But no funny business Rei-chan, I mean it, you better come back, I don't want a heart attack." She stated in her no nonsense voice.

Rei nodded and smiled, Minako was so worried for her, how sweet. "Don't worry, I will be fine, after all I am not the senshi of fire for nothing." She teased as she watched poor Minako drink the tea. There was one side effect to that tea besides not being able to sleep for a day or two; you would end up with runny stools for several days, emphasis on the runny part as in you running to a bathroom. Rei decided not to tell her that part, she would worry about it later.

Rei sat down on the chair next to Minako and crossed her legs indian style, she placed her hands palm up each upon a knee and allowed her middle finger and thumb to press together. She closed her eyes, and allowed her heart rate to slow, her mind to clear, and her breathing to slow.

Thirty minutes later, a wide eyed Minako near the verge of a nervous breakdown, and a silent and still Rei, she found that spot within, her soul and was able to detach from her body.

Breath by breath it hurt to do so to breathe so slow, the air rushing in so cold and fast that it felt like if it was cutting through his flesh followed by a burning sensation. His heart stilled as he heard a voice, impossible Helios thought.

Slowly he opened his eyes as he looked up, small sweat beads rolling down his forehead as his golden eyes caught sight of a translucent figure, the senshi of Mars. He pushed himself to the side as he gently sat up, his movements slow and somewhat clumsy.

"How... how can it be that you are here, yet it is not your dream self?" he asked in awe.

Rei knelt beside him, her brow furrowed with worry at the sight of Helios' exhausted state. She wanted to help him, but knew she was powerless to do so in her current form.

"I'm spirit walking. I left my physical body and my soul traveled here to find you. I know it's risky, but Chibiusa, well she is not so chibi anymore, Usa-chan was attacked in her dreams so drastic measures were necessary. Please, Helios, what is going on here?"

The senshi of mars has been known to carry a strong spirit and a wise soul. The eyes in the spiritual world, she carries both great wisdom and heart. But to be here in Elysia,n in spirit form was beyond all possibilities, it seems that this senshi knows no limits or is bound by them. He realized whatever form she chooses to utilize to get here was dangerous; to be out of one's body was very dangerous.

He decided to be quick, the longer she stayed away the easier it was to get lost. "Senshi of Mars, Neo Princess Serenity is in danger, the enemy has taken interest in her, and have attacked her for getting in the way. I am sure now that the enemy realizes she is very special."

"I am too weak to protect her, I have stayed away all this time because the enemy has been entering Earth's people's dreams for a long time now, at first they would drain a little here and there, but now they have become more greedy and with each incident that they drain a human, the more they poison the dreams of Elysian, ultimately poisoning Elysian and myself."

Helios coughed and wiped his lips, "I have until now been fighting them back, stopping them from draining a dreamer completely, should the dreamer get drained completely they never wake up, they die." But it has become to numerous their attempts, more than I can handle, I am no longer able to keep up with their attacks, protect Elysian, and the maiden. This is why I am weak, the poison and trying to be at several places at the same time, have taken their toll on me."

The fire senshi's mouth fell agape. It all made sense now: those strange cases Ami had been talking about at the hospital, Helios' unusual absence, Usa's attacks, it was all because of what was happening in Elysian.

He looked away from her, "I have failed her, my maiden. I thought if I stayed away they would never find her that she would remain safe but alas regardless of my sacrifice, they found her. I was a fool."

Rei shook her head.

"You did your best to protect her and kept her safe for as long as you were able. We will do whatever we can to help protect her now."

He looked up to Rei, "You must tell Prince Endymion that the golden crystal must remain safe, the poison is beginning to touch the golden crystal, if the enemy gets the golden crystal or it is completely poisoned then it's all over for everyone. The prince may soon start to feel the effects of the poison, I have been shielding them, but I am no longer able to do so."

They are very powerful the enemy, and not to be underestimated, Be careful of your dreams, all of you, do not allow yourselves to die in your dreams even if you know you are in a dream." He cautioned, "Be wary, the enemy is seeking a way to enter your realm from the dream realm, I fear they may have already found a rip in time and space, if this had happened, the maiden will know no peace in wake or sleep.

The fire priestess nodded a stern look on her face. "I will contact Mamoru as soon as I get back, and I will tell everyone what you have told me. We will be on our guard, and we will protect your maiden and the prince, I swear it Helios."

He slowly lifted his hand, the mirror of Elysian came to life, and it flickered to neo princess serenity sharing a kiss with Yoshi. This last image pained Helios deeply. Helios began to tremble as he felt betrayal.

Rei's hands instinctively reached to help steady him, only to pass through his shoulders uselessly. A more advanced spirit walker, if there were such a thing, would be able to better interact with her environment, but the priestess of fire was still a novice.

"Go now, go back where you belong, tell the others and prepare for battle for dark times are ahead for all of us." Helios stated as he turned away from her and slowly stood. He left the area with a slow pace until he reached his room of meditation where he laid down on his bed needing to rest badly.

Rei watched Helios wonder off to rest, then rose and began making her way out of Elysian. Despite the flames on her body, the fire priestess felt the empty cold of the void begin to seep into her glowing flesh. How long had she been gone?

She could not have been gone more than a few hours, but time passed differently here, she knew. Had she missed her window? Had Minako try to pull her? But were unable to reach her? The senshi of Mars shook her head, her flame-like hair wildly whipping around her as she tried to cast those thoughts from her mind.

She promised Minako she would return, and with the knowledge she had from her meeting with Helios, she knew now more than ever that she had to get back to her body. Fists clenched in determination and mind focusing on her beacon, Rei wondered further into the void.

Minako was about to dump a bucket of water on Rei when Michiru walked into the kitchen. "Minako-chan don't!"

Minako froze in place with the bucket almost spilling over Rei. "Why? I need to wake her up." She asked as she looked to Michiru, her eyes were wide open and she had a nervous gait to her.

"What is going on here?" Michiru asked as she cautiously walked over to both girls, Minako was not her usual self and the way she stood spoke volumes to ocean senshi.

"She did this spirit travel thing, she said if she didn't come back by a certain time, which she failed to tell me how long that time was, I had to try and wake her." Minako said in one breath.

Michiru gasped, this was indeed very serious, not the prank she thought Minako was about to pull. "Water won't bring her back, she needs a beacon." She stated. She was now next to Minako as she softly placed her hand on Minako's. "Let me show you how…"

"Michiru! What is the meaning of all of this?" Haruka asked as she stood by kitchen door threshold.

Haruka walking in on them at this precise moment looked all wrong, what she picked up was her Michiru hitting on Minako.

Michiru sighed, "It's not what you think Ruka, I was going to show Minako how to become a beacon for Rei." She stated as she pointed to the unconscious fire senshi who still sat down on the chair, a peaceful expression on her face.

Minako blushed bright red hues as she shook her head, "No nothing like that Haruka-san, no offense but I like boys." She stated as she still held Michiru's hand. "Please Michiru-chan lets hurry I fear Rei may not have much time."

Haruka smirked now at both girls comments about each other, "Too bad, I had hopes for a threesome."

It was now Michiru's time to blush and get upset. "Really Haruka! I can't believe you, what am I not enough for you? You need another woman?"

Damn it I need to keep my mouth shut this is going to cost me, now I am for sure going to be on the couch. Haruka thought as Minako now shouted at the two of them.

"Seriously? You guys Rei is in trouble and all you two can do is argue about your love life? Now is not the time, either help me or take to another room!"

Both Haruka and Michiru looked over to Minako, they never knew the blond had it in her to be this loud and aggressive. Too bad, she had lots of potential as a playmate; she mused as she felt the wall against her back, crossed her arms and nodded to Michiru.

Michiru squeezed Minako's hand, "Let's both touch Rei, focus your mind and heart on her, seek her spirit, her fire. While seeking her, think of yourself as a light, a light so bright that shines through all of the darkness, this will become her beacon.

Both girls closed their eyes and began to focus, calling out to Rei.

Rei was beginning to fade, she was too far, too cold, and was lost. She was beginning to forget what was urgent, or why she was trying so hard to find a beacon. The darkness surrounded her as she found no path worth taking.

"Why bother, I don't know where I am going or why. Maybe I should stay right here, it's so quiet and I feel so tired." She said out loud to no one in particular. As Rei looked at her hands again, she saw just how translucent they were becoming. "At this rate nothing will matter."

"REI, REI, REI WHERE ARE YOU?" Voices in the darkness echoed as Rei raised her head.

"I am here, where are you?" She asked, as she felt hope now.

Suddenly two light sources appeared, one a warm hue of orange, and the other a surreal blue that reminded her of the ocean. She began to flow towards the lights, as the voices continued to call out her name.

As she came closer to the lights, she became warmer, her hands began to solidify, now within the lights reach she saw a third, bright red like a flame within she saw two black birds, phobos and demios, they beckoned her to hurry to embrace it. "Hurry Princess Mars, embrace us or you will be lost forever." They both said in unison, She embraced them; the moment she did pain shot through her.

Rei gasped for air and jumped off the seat in the kitchen. Both Minako and Michiru grabbed her arms to steady her. Her heart was racing, and air filled her lungs too quickly.

"I think I don't want to do that again, at least for a while." Rei stated as she calmed down now seeing she was back, her memories intact now filling her mind with worry.

"That was dangerous and careless Rei." Michiru stated, as she helped the fire senshi sit down.

"Don't ever do that to me again Rei, you were gone for three hours, I was in a panic." Minako stated as she tried to steady herself, she was having nervous twitches now. "And please don't give me your crazy tea, it's driving me nuts." She stated.

"I am sorry Mina-san, but it was necessary, I was able to make contact with Helios."

Minako, Michiru, and Haruka now had Rei's undivided attention as they all sat down at the table.

"What did he say Rei?" Haruka asked.

"He has been poisoned and is weak, the golden crystal will soon feel the effects along with the prince, Helios can no longer shield its effects; Elysian is being poisoned as well. He has been trying to protect Usa-chan's dreams for a very long time ever since the enemy first showed up. Unfortunately by him weakening he was no longer able to stop them, and they discovered her. They have taken interest in her; this attack was like a test of some sorts I suppose, that's why she was not killed."

Rei grabbed her now cold mug and drank some of the tea feeling parched suddenly. She was very immune to the effects of her own concoction; she would not have as severe side effects like Minako would since she has been drinking it for years now.

"He warns that the enemy is trying to enter our reality, they are very dangerous and we are not safe." She finished as she took another sip of her cold tea.

Haruka was no longer the playful woman she was a few moments ago with Michiru and Minako, no the senshi of wind was dead serious. "Then we have to find the enemy and strike, we have no choice we can't wait around for them to pop into our dreams and finish us off."

"I agree, we need to find them and finish this immediately." Michiru stated.

"We may need to wait for them to cross into our realm though, in the dream realm there is nothing we can do, but here we can fight them." Rei stated.

"Helios may not be able to aide us in this, he is very weak from the attacks, he may not be able to protect Elysian soon."

They were all so engrossed into their chat that no one saw Setsuna standing by the counter listening. "Then that explains what I found in the time stream, they are very resourceful and complex, they will soon be here, their scouts have found tare strong enough to support travel into our world."

Rei looked up not surprised to find Setsuna there; she had this uncanny way of being everywhere. Naturally she is the senshi of time and space, so surely she knew where to be and when. The time senshi was very serious, her expression dark. "Where is that tare located? Is there any way we can seal it?"

"The one where I detected breach was near a hair salon, I think we need to investigate, the area and the tare, surely the enemy scout is nearby to protect the tare." Setsuna supplied.

Michru took out her phone, "What is the address or name of the salon?"

Setsuna pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over Michiru. "Love Hair Salon, they were at the festival the other night handing out these flyers for nearly free haircuts and treatments."

"Too good to be true if you ask me." Said Minako as she looked over the flyer. "The pricing is ridiculous cheap, even for a startup business."

"So who's up for a mani and hair style?" asked Rei surprising the group.

"You go to hair salons?" Minako asked in shock.

Rei rolled her eyes and huffed. "I am still a girl you know, even Shinto priestess like being pretty every once in a while."

"Settled, we go for haircuts tomorrow." Haruka decided.

"How about Minako and Rei go for the hair treatments, Setsuna, Haruka, and I check out the area for the tare and anomalies? If we all go into the salon it may bring suspicion, besides if you two keep them busy it may distract them while we look." Michiru added.

"This course of action seems the best, we don't know if the enemy is in the salon or not, for all we know it could be one of the neighboring businesses. Splitting up will give chance to investigate the area and distract the enemy." Setsuna said as she put fresh tea to brew.

What no one knew was that Hotaru had listened in to everything that had occurred; she too was going to investigate tomorrow, she turned around to go back to her room when she found Diana watching her.

Hotaru shook her head at the cat and pointed to the door of her room. Diana nodded and padded over towards Hotaru's room.

Once in there, Hotaru brought Diana up to date with everything that had happened; the cat sat there and gaped at her.

"I am gone for one day, and all of this happens?" Diana asked exasperated by the fact that she was not there for Usa. "I will never leave her side again." She swore as her tail swished back and forth showing her agitation.

"Easy Diana, even if you had been there it would have happened." Hotaru added trying to calm the cat.

"We are going tomorrow to that salon and we are also investigating." Diana added, usually she would be against it and let the more experienced senshi do their investigations but the enemy crossed the line and attacked her princess.

Hotaru knew arguing with Diana was not going to change anything, so she simply accepted. "All right we will do just that, try and get some sleep morning is a few hours away, we need to be ready if in fact the enemy is there." She said as she sat down on her bed. "You can stay here if you like Diana." Hotaru stated.

"If it's all right with you I want to go snuggle with Usa-chan, I will be back in your room at day light." Diana said as she padded out of the room, and headed for Usa's room. She would contact Luna in the morning and tell her of what has happened.


	17. Chapter 17: Envy

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your continued support and wonderful reviews. It's great to have more time to write the story, and not be so stressed out due to exams and school. Please leave me reviews, enjoy.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Katherine had sat at the foot of Ema's bed; she had spent most of the night watching her sister. She tried several times throughout the night to wake her, but Ema would not wake up. She was about to call her other sisters into the room, and have them call for medics when a faint blue light caught her attention. For a brief moment Ema seemed to glow while lying in her bed.

She came closer to her sleeping sister, a bright blue symbol was upon her forehead, it looked like a hallow diamond shape with a cross at the bottom. Her clothing shifted, Katherine gasped to see in her sister's bed someone different. This young woman had blue hair like Ema, but she wore a white body suit that brought out her feminine features, which Ema would die first before wearing something like that, a short blue skirt, long high heeled boots that gave form to her long legs, there were bows, and a star broche on her chest. Upon her face was a tiara with a star, her hair was neatly picked up in her sister's traditional hair style, but there was a hair piece with four strands strung up in a stick holding blue balls at the end. Her hands were encased in long gloves; Katherine wasn't sure what to do or say, so she grabbed her cell phone and took a picture.

It seemed like forever when finally the light died down, and Ema was back to normal. She shot up in bed suddenly, making Katherine step back trip on a sandal on the floor and land on her rear.

"Katherine?" Ema spoke as she blinked and moved her legs over the edge of her bed. She rubbed her head for a moment. Confusion was etched all over her face.

"Ema its okay I slipped." She said as she got up and brushed her pj's. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Ema blinked and looked at her sister for the first time. "What does Katherine mean?"

Katherine brought over the camera and showed her the picture on its screen. "That!"

Ema peered at the picture her sister held up on her phone and just stared. Her eyes seemed to dilate as she sat there in silence. "The princess…. Ema must find the princess."

Katherine sat down next to her sister. "I would say you just officially went crazy but I know what I saw with my own eyes, so I know you are not crazy, or at least not that much."

Ema looked over to her sister, she had the phone in her hand, and she quickly deleted the picture Kat took, "Too dangerous to have, sorry but for Katherine's safety." She looked at her sister and knew it was time to tell her a story.

After Ema was done telling her all that had happened and her memories of the past and the challenges faced Katherine sat still.

"So you think that we all are the asteroid senshi?" She frowned. "What if it's only you and three other people, let's not jump to conclusion just yet, and I think for now we shouldn't tell this to Jewels and Valerie."

Ema did not understand why Katherine wanted to keep the other sisters out for now. "Ema doesn't understand, why keep them out?"

"Because you are not sure if we are the other senshi, why give them hopes or fears over something that might not be?" Katherine reasoned.

Ema sighed, it kind of made sense she thought, as she thought of the princess, then of the child senshi who ran into the fire for Helios, and the final scene in the fight against Nehelenia, the child senshi turned into the child like princess. Her eyes went wide as she made the connection; the school girl with the golden mirror was the child senshi and child princess.

Ema jumped off the bed and placed her hands over her mouth as she jumped some.

"What, what is it Ema?" Katherine asked now worried as she got up onto her feet and tried to calm down Ema.

"Ema, Ema knows who the princess is." She exclaimed with excitement.

Katherine realized what this meant and shook her sister. "Who, Ema who is it?"

Ema contained herself enough to tell Katherine. "It's Usa-chan, the new girl."

Katherine just stood there with her mouth open unable to speak. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the girl from earlier that day when they were at the arcade. Again her confusion towards Usa-chan came to her mind. She wondered if it was because she felt the connection of the past with her touch. Or had she truly felt attracted to the pinknett? She relaxed though, since part of it made sense now to her.

"Let's go find her in the morning Ema, right now her family might find it strange that we show up and what if they think we are enemy? Let's use caution." Katherine advised.

"Okay, tomorrow then." Ema said as she sat back down onto her bed and brought her legs up onto her bed. "Katherine, could you lay with Ema? Please?" Ema asked as she gave her best doe eyes at her sister.

Katherine sighed, shaking her head she walked over to her sister's bed. "Really Ema? You're a big bad warrior and you need me to lay with you?"

Ema gave her a sheepish smile. "It's been a long night." Ema said to Katherine as she climbed in beside her in this little bed. Katherine's intention was to let her sister fall asleep, and then she would sneak out of her bed and return to her own. But that never happened as both fell asleep; Katherine was exhausted from keeping watch on her blue haired sister.

Jewels and Valerie were both sound asleep in their room, they never heard the commotion in their other two sisters room, and had uneventful dreams.

Morning came, the clouds parted to allow the sun's rays grace the world. Birds began their songs and soon the city sounds began to filter their songs out. Jewels was up and ready, she had prepared their lunch boxes with the left over food from Katherine's cooking from last night. Valerie had just exited her bedroom she shared with Jewels dressed in school attire as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Ema is not here?" She asked surprised, the blunett was always up before everyone else. And she usually had their bowls of cereal ready for all of them too.

"Nope Val, both she and Kat are in their bedroom still." Jewels stated as she placed a bowl of soggy cereal in front of Valerie.

Valerie frowned as she spooned the soggy cereal; Ema always got it right, apparently Jewels waited too long.

"Eat your cereal Val I will get those two up for school." Jewels stated as she wiped her hands with the kitchen towel and headed towards Katherine's and Ema's room.

Jewels knocked on the door. "Wake up sleepy heads; it's time to get ready for school." She waited for a few minutes and heard nothing. _Weird no one answered _Jewels opened the door slowly and peeked in. Both girls were still in bed sound asleep. _I wonder if they are sick. _Jewels walks in and goes over to Katherine's bed only to find it empty. She turns around and walks over to Ema's bed and found both of them asleep together. She poked Ema first, "Hey sleepy head we need to go in five minutes."

Ema blinked as she yawned softly. "Ema does not feel good, Ema wants to stay home." Ema said, she was tired it was true but she needed to find Usa-chan and she doubted that Usa would be at school with her injuries. "Katherine kept awake all night watching over Ema, she is not going to wake up now." Ema supplied before Jewels attempted to wake her up.

Jewels stood there for a brief moment, worry etched on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" "Do you want me or Val to stay and watch over both of you?" She asked.

"Ema will be okay, Ema just wants to sleep, so does Katherine. Go to school we have left overs we will be okay." Ema laid her head back down onto her pillow and yawned again.

Jewels nodded, "Okay Ema, rest then, I will get you both soup after school from the mom and pop restaurant you like so much." She said in a concerned tone. "Call me if you need anything okay, don't worry me." She said as she walked back out into the hallway and softly closed the door.

Valerie was doing the dishes as she finished up dried her hands and grabbed the lunch boxes. "So where are our smarty pants sister and fashion queen?" Valerie looked to the clock on the wall; at this rate they would be late if they didn't hurry.

Jewels shook her head. "They are not coming." She walked over and placed the other two lunch boxes in the fridge and grabbed her own. "Let's get going before we get detention for being late."

Valerie was surprised Ema never missed school, even when she was feeling sick. "Is it that bad? Should we stay?"

Jewels shrugged, "I really couldn't tell other than the two were very tired, supposedly Kat stayed up all night tending to Ema, so she's clunked out."

Valerie found it strange, but went with it; right now her priority was to get to school. "We are not going to make it you know, on time."

"No problem sis, since it's just us two I can save the day." Jewels took her hand and both ran to the front door, slipped on their shoes grabbed their back packs and headed out. Once outside Jewels walked over to a black motorcycle, it was older and not so flashy but it was what she was able to afford by doing work around the city and saving up for several summers. She offered Val a helmet as she slipped one on and sat down starting the bike.

"Hope on Val, we got to fly." Jewels spoke up to be heard from the roar of the engine.

"Jewels, I don't like Bikes, and you are a maniac when you are on that thing." She pointed out as she grabbed the helmet.

"It's up to you Val, I am getting there on time, if you want to spend the afternoon in detention then that's your choice." Jewels warned.

Valerie gave in as she slipped on the helmet. "I am so going to regret this I know it." She whined as she got onto the motorcycle behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Before she could collect her thoughts Jewels sped off.

Back at Setsuna's:

Usa began to stir, she had a monster headache, she could tell immediately as she slowly opened her eyes and the light of the room from the open window hurt. She winced and closed her eyes briefly. She began to open her eyes again this time gradually allowing her vision to adapt to the light. She sat up slowly as she held her head.

As her vision focused, she saw Usagi was next to her bed, with her head against her mattress asleep, and Mamoru was next to Usagi on the floor in a sleeping bag. She felt something warm and furry by her left as she saw Diana. Diana came home, she smiled briefly at the sight of her feline friend, and she had missed her last night.

It felt like a dream, maybe because it was a dream. Regardless she remembered what happened. Pallas has awoken and she was Ema. She felt herself get excited, the first of her guardians was awaken, three to go. She wondered if Ema's sisters were the other three, but she couldn't assume them to be until there was evidence.

Usa suddenly felt her bladder scream in agony at her, _eek I gotta go _she thought as she slowly and gently moved her legs. She didn't want to wake up her future parents yet, she slowly got up, her side was sore, and she felt her muscle tighten up in her thighs and legs. She looked down to see that there was no blood or lacerations anymore but there were soft translucent marks of where those injuries were. It was then that she realized that the injuries she sustained in the dream realm were on her body.

She gasped as she realized the implications, no one was safe. Where was Helios? Why was he letting this happen? She walked over to the door as slowly as possible as she opened the door and sneaked out into the hallway. She realized as she walked over to the bathroom that everyone was there in the apartment they stayed overnight. She made it to the bathroom and dealt with her needs, once she was done she was about to open the door when Minako opened it in a rush.

"Sorry I have an emergency!" she wailed as she pushed Usa out and closed the door. Usa gasped as she heard what exploded on the other end. "She wasn't kidding" she whispered as the smell crept out from under the door. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she moved away from that door as fast as she could.

She stumbled into Haruka, "Usa-chan." She said as her face contorted in horror. "Oh geez Usa you need more healing and quick, you rotten inside out." She cried as she rushed out of the hallway towards the kitchen. Haruka placed her hand over her mouth and nose. Once in the kitchen Usa saw Haruka gag. "Seriously kid, it's in my mouth."

"Hey that toxic bomb was not mine, it was Minako-chan, and she ran into the bathroom and threw me out." Usa stated in defense, "and I am not a kid anymore."

Setsuna walked in and smiled softly at Usa. "How are you feeling Small Lady?"

Usa beamed at the sight of Setsuna "Much better though my head is hurting and I feel a little groggy."

Haruka found cold tea in the kettle and poured some into a cup, drinking some desperate to get that foul taste out of her mouth. Setsuna had her hand over her mouth, as she realized what Haruka was doing.

"This is not going to turn out good." Setsuna said as she closed her eyes briefly and glowered briefly.

"The toilet will not survive the assault from Uranus."

After that came out of her mouth Usa started laughing out loud, it was so bad she snorted as the tears slipped from her eyes."

Setsuna wasn't sure what was so funny. "Small Lady what is so funny?"

Haruka was shooting daggers with her eyes at Setsuna. "You know, that is not funny, here we go with the Uranus jokes… seriously people." She stated exasperated.

Michiru, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, and Hotaru rushed into the kitchen after Usa's laughter woke everyone up.

Michiru found her love by the kitchen with a cup in her hand; she was upset and glaring at Setsuna, while Usa kept laughing now holding her sides, that had to hurt because she was not completely healed.

Rei walked over to Haruka, and took the mug out of her hand; she sniffed it and shook her head. "How much of this did you drink Haruka?" Rei asked.

Haruka wasn't sure what was going on, "Almost all of it, what is the problem with that?" _Can't a woman have some tea around here these days? _

Michiru understood now what happened, she gasped and stepped away from her.

Haruka was now in a bad mood, she had enough of all of this. Rei sympathetically patted Haruka's arm.

"Well, I hope you didn't have plans of sleeping for a day or two, and um… well let's just say you will have a deep internal cleaning." Rei stated as she stepped back from the taller senshi.

Setsuna cleared her throat, "What she means is you will be in the bathroom almost all day and don't clog my toilet."

Usa snorted again and began to laugh again. Hotaru was next to her shaking her head.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances with each other not completely finding what was funny.

Makoto came into the kitchen now gasping. "OH my goodness I think I left my stomach back there who is dying in the bathroom?"

Everyone turned and stated "MINAKO"

"Rei you are so not allowed to brew that stuff again now two senshi will have toilet duty because of you." Usagi stated.

That's when Usa managed to blurt out what Setsuna said. "Setsuna made a joke but she didn't get it, she must have seen the future because she just blurted out my toilet won't survive the assault from Uranus."

Haruka crossed her arms. "HAHAHA you are so funny, go ahead the lot of you, go ahead and laugh at my planet's expense."

"And your ass's expense too." Michiru added as she began to laugh, Hotaru started laughing, before they knew everyone was laughing except Haruka and Setsuna.

"All right already, enough with the crap talk; we need to get down to business." Haruka stated as she became as serious as possible her gaze falling upon Usa.

Minako came in, her knees were shaky. "Oh goodness, please no one dare enter the bathroom unless you have a death wish." She stated as she walked over table, grabbed a seat and sat down as she winced. Everyone had fallen silent as they all stared at her.

"Hey it's not my fault, Rei shoved that stuff down my throat last night, I have had no sleep and my arse is on fire, thanks Rei."

Rei blushed lightly, "Hey it was a necessary evil."

"Yeah tell that to my arse." Minako retorted.

Ami was in shock of the topic of the talk. "Ahemm should we commence?" She asked trying to shift the group away from the current topic.

"Usa can you tell us what happened, don't leave anything out." Mamoru asked softly to his future daughter.

Thirty minutes later Usa reached the end of her situation as everyone stood or sat quietly letting it all sink in.

Setsuna broke the silence, "One of the future guardians have been located and awoken, three more must be found they will re-establish the balance."

Usa wondered if Puu-chan knew all the time this was going to happen here in this time frame and that is why she convinced Neo Queen Serenity to allow her to come one more time to the past.

"Usa-chan you are not to engage anyone in your dreams, in fact if you can stay clear of dreams would be your best course." Usagi stated.

"You caught their attention Usa, you must tread carefully, next time they won't back off, for all we know next time they may succeed and we can't come to help you." Mamoru warned.

"Now it's my turn to share, I have a message from Helios." Rei spoke up as both Haruka and Minako nodded.

"He warned that the danger is no longer contained in the dream realm but here now in our realm." She looked into each senshi's eyes and continued. "Helios is very weak, he has been…" she stopped and looked to Usa. Perhaps this was not a wise decision, what if this part drove Usa back into the dream realm in an attempt to save Helios. But keeping this from her, she would never forgive her, and Usa would learn of it sooner or later.

At Rei's pause Usa felt her heart beat faster as her nerves couldn't take any more of it. "What Rei? What has happened to Helios?" She asked as she fought back down the bile that threatened now to rise up her throat. She felt Usagi's hand now upon her shoulder; it was a soft warm gesture of support.

Usagi bit her lower lip, what was to follow was not good she could tell by Rei's pause and facial expression. Rei was not going to sugar coat it either; the senshi of mars was to the point always. Though at first she resented her for that, she realized after the years that she was grateful for her bluntness. "Go on Rei, she will be okay." Usagi reassured the fire senshi.

Rei nodded, "He is being poisoned, this is why he is weak and was not able to assist you Usa-chan. Every time the enemy takes whatever it is they are taking from the dreamers more damage occurs. He has been dealing with the enemy for a long time now; he also warned that the effects will soon touch the golden crystal and Mamoru."

"It makes sense now, the golden crystal is tied to Elysian, Helios and I. I wonder if the Earth too will feel the effects." Mamoru questioned as he sat there.

Hotaru's heart ached at the sight of Usa's eyes and face. Usa was silent but she could tell her friend was in sorrow for Helios. Usa was very fond of Helios since that chance encounter that he chose her dreams to hide in when she was a child.

If Helios died, Usa would be devastated and this would devastate her. Hotaru knew this deep in her heart, yet a small part of her deep down inside wondered, dared to wonder that if Helios was out of the picture would she stand a chance to obtain Usa's love. But now seeing a trail of tears escape the silent princess and trail down her cheeks, Hotaru knew that she would never stand a chance because she could never allow her princess to loose he who she loved most.

How she envied Helios, and wished she was the one Usa loved. When she was younger she had held hope that one day she would have a chance, after all if her parents Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were together and happy, why not she and Usa.


	18. Chapter 18: Let's Go

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

There was a knock at the door followed by a door bell chime. Setsuna was surprised, after all everyone was here and she was not expecting anyone. She walked over to the front door and opened it to find two high school girls at the door.

"Hello may I help you?" Setsuna asked.

Katherine smiled and spoke, "Good morning mam is Usa, I mean Usagi Tsukino Chiba here?"

Before Setsuna could answer the blue haired girl just barged into the apartment side stepping Setsuna and running in, "USA-CHAN!" She cried desperately.

Katherine sighed in defeat; she had just told Ema not to do that. "EMA wait!"

Setsuna turned and headed back into the apartment after the blue hair girl called Ema. Katherine followed behind Setsuna; she needed to make sure her sister was safe.

Usa blinked in surprise as her ears heard her name called out by a voice she was sure was Ema's. "Ema?"

Ema burst into the kitchen surprising everyone, now everyone rising to get in the way of Ema to stop her from getting anywhere near Usa. Usagi recognized the girl from yesterday at Crown.

"Let Ema through, let Ema through!" Ema cried as she tried to get through with no success.

"I don't think so pint size!" Haruka warned with a tone that even made Usagi shiver. Michiru was next to Haruka as she pinned her gaze on the blue haired girl.

Hotaru helped Usa pull the two apart as Ema leapt and embraced Usa.

"She is not the enemy everyone please stand down and calm down" Setsuna stated behind everyone.

Usa embraced Ema back as she calmed down for the moment, and smiled. "I am glad you made it."

Katherine now stood by the door watching everyone. "Now this is a crowd." She said to no one in particular.

Usa looked up to see Katherine, she whispers to Ema "Does she know?"

Ema nodded, "Yes Katherine knows, don't worry it is safe."

Ema let go of Usa, stepping aside as Usa introduced her to the group. "Everyone this is Ema, and she is Sailor Pallas, one of my guardians." She waves over to Katherine who reluctantly joins her side. "And this is Katherine, Ema's sister."

As she went around from person to person, each introduced themselves to the girls. Haruka was cold as usual warning both she'd keep an eye on them the moment they slip she would come after them, seconded by Michiru who was equally as cold. Setsuna was her usual self, and Hotaru was kind. She kept eyeing Katherine who would not take her gaze off of Usa. Hotaru felt something inside stir as she realized what it was, jealousy.

Usagi embraced Ema, as she squeezed her softly. "Thank you, thank you for saving her." She barely whispered as tears slipped her eyes.

Ema was surprised, but hugged Usagi back. Usagi felt so warm and peaceful just like Usa. Ema was happy. "Ema is happy to help Usa-chan, Ema will protect Usa." She said.

Katherine felt out of place, she watched everything go on as she stood there silent. She couldn't believe it, her sister a senshi, and that the blond who was now hugging her sister was none other than Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon. Of course the others were senshi too, a room full of powerful warriors. There was something she didn't understand though.

"So are you both really sisters?" Katherine asked as everyone went silent.

"No Katherine, we are not sisters." Usa answers, she then points towards Usagi. "She is my mother."

Both Ema and Katherine do a double take of both girls. "No way! Impossible." Blurts Katherine out.

Usagi now spoke up "It's hard to accept I know, I sometimes don't believe it but she is my daughter, my future daughter." Usagi blushes a little. "She is from the future, so technically she is not my daughter yet, but I will one day have her, so I a stuck with her." She states.

"Usagi-chan! Really how could you, stuck with me? I am stuck with you!" Usa complained as she pouted.

Katherine had to steady herself with the kitchen counter, "This is a little too much for my simple mind to take, future daughters, time travel, senshi, dream battles, my sister... way too much." She stated as she tried not to panic.

"What's too much? I over slept again… Luna is going to get mad." Diana chimed in as the girl with pink hair by the door just started to giggle and laugh nervously. "What? OH! Oops, I am not supposed to talk in front of people."

Minako took a grip of Katherine and told her to breath, "easy there girlfriend, you will be okay, just let it all settle in, it's not as bad as you think." She tried to calm her down as Katherine steadied her breathing.

Minako then let go of Katherine and ran out of the room again, and the door was heard being shut hard. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"I think I need some fresh air please." Rei stated as she headed out of the room.

They all moved into the living room where Setsuna opened the balcony doors and allowed fresh air to come in, in the back ground they heard Minako's moans of agony in the bathroom.

There they brought up to date Ema what had happened, and the group decided it was time to do investigations.

Hotaru, Ema, Katherine, and Diana, were assigned to stay behind at the apartment and watch over Usa.

Mamoru and Ami would check out the hospital.

Makoto and Rei would check out the police department, and local schools for incidents and out of place situations.

Minako and Usagi were going to check out Crown and the theater, and mall for abnormalities.

Setsuna was going back into the time stream to pinpoint the enemies' exact location.

And Finally, Michiru and Haruka were going to check the area of the hair salon, bakery, flower shop, and the other two businesses by where that tear was detected.

Once everyone left, Usa sat on the couch next to Hotaru and Ema, Katherine sat in front of them with Diana.

"So we're to sit here all day while the grown-ups go and have all the fun?" Asked Hotaru as she folded her arms, she wanted to be out there getting answers.

"Sorry your all stuck babysitting me." Usa stated as she sighed. She was not a kid anymore she did not need an array of babysitters. She looked away now not really paying attention to her surroundings as her thoughts went to Helios. _All these years of silence were to protect me._ She thought, feeling now terrible as she thought he had honestly abandoned her. Her eyes watered suddenly as she tried very hard to prevent those unshed tears from spilling.

Katherine sat in silence petting Diana's head; it seemed Diana loved the attention as she purred with every stroke. So much had happened, so fast it was hard to assimilate. She looked to her sister, of the four of them, the simplest of them four, Ema was a guardian senshi. Never judge a book by its cover she mused for a moment. She looked up and spotted the shine in Usa's eyes. _Tears _"Is everything okay Usa-chan? Are you in pain?" Asked Katherine now worried.

Hotaru looked over and sure enough Katherine was right. "Usa what is it?"

Ema softly placed her hand over Usa's, gently squeezing it. "Ema can sense it, sorrow for Helios." She softly spoke understanding how much it had hurt Usa. "Do not fret, Ema will help you protect him." She stated conviction in her tone.

"I may not be senshi, but I wish to help if I can." Katherine said as she felt she had to somehow help.

"We need to get to the bottom of this, sitting here won't get us answers or any closer to Helios. I know Setsuna-mama said we were to stay here. But I think we should check it out." Hotaru stated as she pulled out her free hair treatment voucher from the Cherry Blossom Festival the other night.

Usa sniffled as she wiped the tears away, "Thank you guys!" She stated as she squeezed back Ema's hand and offered a smile to Katherine and Hotaru.

"I don't know about this, Usa-chan is still recovering, and I know for sure Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san won't forgive us if something else happens." Diana chimed in now worried.

"I have my voucher too, and I know it's dangerous, but if we keep to the roles of girls wanting to be pampered, I am sure we won't come under suspicion." Usa stated as she looked over to Katherine and Ema.

"I happen to have several of those vouchers; I took a few from a stack on the table." Katherine supplied as she pulled them out of her purse. "I need a hair treatment anyway, let's kill two birds with one stone."

"Ema will go but Ema does not look forward to Ema's hair being touched."

"I don't like it either Ema, the owner gave me the creeps, but how else are we going to get in there and not get into trouble?" Hotaru reasoned.

"It's settled then, let's get going so we can get there before Haruka and Michiru do and get out without any of them noticing we were gone from the apartment." Usa stood up and watched the others rise.

Everyone headed to the door, slipped on their shoes and excited.

Next stop: Hair salon to be continued….


	19. Chapter 19: Hair Hair and More Hair

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

The walk over was much welcomed, the warm sun was a blessing to be felt upon your skin. Usa needed a distraction from it all, even if it was a brief one. Diana sat on her shoulder was they neared the hair salon.

Hotaru was talking to Ema and Katherine as they neared a group of girls that were forming a line in front of the hair salon.

"Geez, this early and so many, I hate lines." Hotaru mumbled as she sighed in defeat.

"At this rate we will be here forever, we will never get through here and back in time to the apartment before the others return." Usa stated feeling her heart sink.

"Ema is with Hotaru, these girls are scary." Ema stated not liking the feel of the group, their emotions were too charged for her taste.

"Leave it to me; drastic times lead to drastic measures." Katherine stated as she placed her pinky fingers over her lips and did a high pitched whistle.

"What is she doing?" Hotaru asked Ema surprised.

"Ema does not know, but Katherine is good at getting what she wants." Ema said as she shrugged her arms.

"Ladies, there is a mega sale at La Rouge, everything is half off hurry!" Katherine stated as she looked over to the others, "Get against the wall, stamped coming through" She warned.

Ema paled and nodded as she grabbed both Usa and Hotaru and leaned against the wall as the heard of girls screaming about the sale rushed off down the block. The store was on the other side of Juban district it would be a bit before the girls got there at the store and realized it was not true and come back to the salon.

"Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed in awe at what Katherine just achieved.

"Um, I think we better do what we came for before that mob comes back and beat us up for that stunt." Katherine said as she walked over to the salon, and stood in front of a little podium where a girl with lime green hair and orange nail polish stood chewing her gum very loudly.

Diana was surprised, "For a none senshi she's good." She whispered to Usa, as they now reached the My Dream Hair Salon. Usa looked around and saw no indication of Michiru and Haruka in the area so she followed the rest to the entrance.

"What ya want girlys, I don't have all day you know." The lime green haired woman stated in a deep accent. She kept smacking that gum, it was very annoying.

"We wanted to use our vouchers and get our hairs treated." Katherine stated as she placed her voucher on the desk for the woman to see.

"I can place you on the list, we are over booked, and in fact you may have to wait a few days to get a turn."

"Seriously, but you have several hair stylist with no customers right now." Hotaru pointed out.

"We're busy, take it or leave it." The attendant stated in an annoyed voice.

"Well I never…" Katherine started as Usa placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Is Miss Haira Shukindo here? She personally gave use these vouchers and begged us to come for her to work on our hair herself." Usa stated in a no nonsense tone as she squared her gaze on the woman.

The woman now paid real attention to Usa, "Is that so?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. " I will ask her, you better not be wasting my time girly."

"Oh… can I just rearrange her face, if she says girly one more time I swear!" Hotaru cursed. Luckily the woman had left in time before she could witness Hotaru's rant.

Miss Shukindo came herself as she gasped when she saw who made the big deal at the front. "Fabulous you both really did come and you brought your friends." She stated now very excited as she clasped her hands before her all giddy.

The front attendant snickered at the owner's reaction to the group at the door and waved them off as she returned to her post and ignored them.

Ema wasn't sure but something was off at this place, she could sense emotions, and the emotions of the people inside this place were extreme.

Haira took Usa's hand and lead her and the group to the back, they passed at least twenty hair stations, most were occupied by giddy females, as their hair stylist worked on their hairs. The girls were lead to a private room that had six professional hair stations. "Please all take a seat I can't wait to work on your lovely hairs, my assistants will start you off and I will handle your hairs personally." She purred with pleasure.

Three women came in, each matching the shade of hair of each girl. Haira strangely had her hair dyed today in a shade of pink similar to Usa's hair. Haira led Usa directly to the seat in the middle, "I hope you are in no rush to get anywhere because I am so going to take my time with all of you, especially you my dear." Haira stated to Usa as she licked her lips.

This was the time that Usa gave a nervous glance to Hotaru, she was having second thoughts to having come here. As Usa went to sit down she accidently hit her side where her ribs were still hurting and yelped.

"Oh, are you okay there dear, did you hurt yourself?" Haira asked now curiously.

"It's nothing; I had fallen yesterday and bruised my side that's all." Usa quickly supplied.

Ema quickly added, "Yes Usa is a little clumsy, falls all the time."

Haira appeared to accept the excuses, but she was not fooled. If it was simply just a fall why the quick calculated response.

"Before they start on me can I go to the restroom, I'd hate to need to go while in the middle of the treatment." Hotaru supplied.

"Me too, please." Katherine supplied nervously.

"Sure why not, I think it's a great idea, you never want to upset a hair stylist while in the middle of her work now do you? After all we have scissors in our hands?" Haira stated as she saw the blank stares of the girls she started to laugh obnoxiously. "It was a joke." She shook her head and waved them off, "Use the private one down the hallway, and it will avoid the other patrons from realizing the extra benefits you all are getting from me." She stated as she dismissed the two and returned to Usa, as she began to undo her coned odangos.

Not far from the hair salon:

Jewels was skipping class, she had changed out of her school uniform and had on black leather pants, with worn leather boots, a plain sleeveless shirt with a worn leather jacket. She had taken off her motorcycle helmet and had her long green hair in a long braid. She had parked her motorcycle in the alleyway behind the mom and pop restaurant that Ema loves.

Jewels entered through the kitchen and was greeted by Amani-san. "Oh fantastic you're here, we have many orders for delivery, Jana-chan said she would pay you well today if you helped out."

"Music to my ears, I am ready to go, tell me where the food is and where to go." Jewels said as she smiled. This money would help get her a new leather jacket for her bike and maybe new boots.

Jewels got a move on with the first orders, as she went back and forth from the restaurant and delivery areas.

Jewels was done with the last order as she was about to go back inside the restaurant when she saw something shiny several yards away in the alley way. Her curiosity got the better of her as she went over on foot to see what it was. She found herself behind the hair salon, as she looked down it was a hair pin. She went to pick it up when she saw that it had a few blond strands of hair in it, it was when she looked up at the dumpster that she yanked at the hair but it would not budge.

She opened the dumpster to see more hair, so much hair of all colors, that's when the moan caught her attention. She gasped to find a big bundle of blond hair, the moans coming from within it. _What the hell!_ She pulled hair left and right to find a human face, she gasped as she fell back off the dumpster onto her back as she swallowed a scream that was building tightly within her throat.

She got up ran over to the restaurant and got Amani-san and scissors and both ran over to the dumpster. Amani-san helped Jewels get the body out, they began to cut the hair, it was wrapped all around the female, like a mummy. Her eyes were open, wide with terror sunken in somewhat, her breathing was shallow, and her skin pallor was terrible. She seemed mal nourished and sick, she just laid there, not moving, not reacting. Jewels placed her ear near her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. "She's alive but barely, Amani-san we have to do something."

Jewels got up and looked back in the dumpster to find more bundled hair like the first one, "Oh my… there are more, we have to get them out." She stated as she grabbed red hair and began to pull out the body.

Haruka was not feeling so hot, she was feeling sick to her stomach, and it was a setback she was running into the bathroom every five to ten minutes. She had told Michiru to go and check out the area but Michiru insisted to wait for her to be better. They were at the flower shop three blocks away from the hair salon, Haruka had destroyed the bathroom there, and the shop keeper kept complaining that her smell from the bathroom was killing her business.

Back at the hair salon:

Katherine and Hotaru had been careful, keeping each other's backs watched as they took turns to open doors along the way to the private bathroom. They entered an office; it seemed simple, paper work, accounting books and hair style books lying around here and there. Another room had hundreds of inventory, those hair pins and clips. They were about to open the next door and heard footsteps.

"Quick in here." Whispered Katherine as she took ahold of Hotaru's shoulder and pulled her back into another door and closed it. They were in a dim lighted room, in the center there was a giant mirror and hair, hair everywhere like tendrils.

"Where are we?" Hotaru asked as she forgot the footsteps and began to walk around. There were these large oval like bundles of hair, pins were on each one. "I knew this lady was weird but this is scary."

That's when they heard the door knob click and both scattered, hiding behind one of the big bundles of hair. Both kept hushed and held their breath in fear of being detected.

The lime haired woman walked in with two other women who were carrying in another one of those large bundles of hair, the hair was very shiny and brown; it seemed very heavy for both nearly dragged it.

"Yin, place that specimen there, and remember to attach the longest strand to the mirror." The lime green haired woman barked as she turned to the other, "Yang that one the blue hair, is done dispose of it and get me another fresh one, the mistress will be pleased and so will our Lord Yoshi."

Both minions went on to their duty as told by the lime green haired woman who now consulted with another who entered, a radiant red shaded hair female shorter in height. "Lady Dragon, our crowd has returned, at this rate the invasion can begin, these little vain girls are perfect." She mused in pleasure.

"Yes Ruby, we have so much emotional energy collected that it would allow our people to feel for a few years. But the prince wants more; he wishes to take it all away from these fools. I am pleased as long as our mistress is pleased."

"Where is our mistress now, I have not seen her on the floor, and many more sheep are flocking in to be harvested." Ruby stated eagerly.

"She's in the rear room with those girls that came in when everyone else left. Apparently she has an appetite today."

"Oh, I wonder if it was that girl at the park at that festival that the mistress raved about her hair, if so I would love to get my hands in those strands."

"Enough lets go back on the floor to get the next wave of sheep ready for our reaping." Lady Dragon finished as she walked out of the room, Ruby following. Once the door closed both girls took a breath.

"We need to get Usa and Ema and get out of here." Katherine stated as she barely whispered in fear of being heard.

"Wait I want a closer look." Hotaru stated as she stood up and walked slowly around the room. She took out her cell phone and took pictures of the room, mirror and hair.

Katherine took a step back and stumbled against one of the hair bundles as she steadied herself. She turned around and touched it. Her eyes went wide as she realized something they both ignored. "Hotaru…" She whispered urgently.

"Just a few more pictures for the senshi and we can go Katherine-chan."

"Hotaru!" Katherine now whispered a little louder with an urgency that made Hotaru stop and look over to the girl.

Hotaru finished taking pictures and tucked away her cell phone as she turned around and tip toed over to Katherine. She was as white as a sheet as she just stood there in front of the huge bundle of hair. "What Kat?" She whispered as the girl just stood there and simply pointed at the thing. Hotaru wasn't sure what or why she was pointing at the thing. She gaped when Kat whispered into her ear "Someone is inside it."

"We need to get them out." Katherine said as she stood there frozen in place by fear.

"No, we can't right now, to do so would endanger Usa. Let's get her out of here then we can come back and save them." Hotaru replied as she softly placed her hand on Katherine. "Kat I need you to get a grip of yourself, I know this is a lot but for Usa and Ema we need to act like nothing's happened."

Katherine nodded slowly and took soft breaths to steady her heart. What she really wanted to do was scream and run, but something deep within her stopped her, held her in place, and stressed to her how important it was not to do so. "Okay Hotaru-chan I will try not to show any emotion but we need to get them and get out now."

"That works for me Katherine, remember I will be right beside you, I won't let anything happen to any of you okay, I just need you to be strong." Hotaru murmured as she lightly squeezed Katherine's hand for reassurance and support.

Katherine nodded and grounded her thoughts, she envisioned herself pushing her fear away within her mind, into a place that could be sealed shut and forgotten. "I am ready lets go, it's been too long they will surely suspect something" Katherine said as she squeezed back Hotaru's hand. She was grateful for Hotaru being so understanding and supportive because right now she was a nervous wreck.

To be continued….

( are you liking it so far? If so please let me know through a review. Thank you my followers for always checking my updates and reviewing my work, I am very happy you all so far enjoy it. )


	20. Chapter 20: A New Senshi Enters the Game

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Ms. Shukindo was in paradise as she shampooed and conditioned Usa's hair. Usa had her eyes closed and appeared delighted by the scalp massage Ms. Shukindo was giving her. "Feels good doesn't it? Your hair will be grateful to you for this." She purred in pleasure.

The assistant came over and gently began to wrap a towel at the base of Usa's hair and encase her long locks in it. Ms. Shukindo helped move her back to the dresser chair. She took a pair of scissors and lightly began to work on Usa's bangs giving them life again, "Oh you will love how this will revive your bangs about your lovely face." She mused as she carefully picked up the cut strands in her hand, and nonchalantly placed them away in her pocket.

Ema was wincing as the other assistant had undone her hair and had begun to wash it. Ema had to admit it felt good when someone else played with her hair like that, but still she was not very comfortable that it was a complete stranger doing this. She glanced briefly over to Usa-chan who had a big smile on her lips as that weird lady continued to work on her hair.

Ms. Shukindo leaned in closer to Usa's ear and whispered, "I could keep you her forever, I have never come across such pure and beautiful hair like yours." She murmured.

Usa blinked her eyes open, her cheeks blushing red as the proximity of Ms. Shukindo's lips to her ear, she felt every breath, it was utterly disturbing on so many levels. She trembled at her words, she was now having doubts that this was a good idea, _Usagi will kill me and Mamo-chan will lock me away and throw away the key if something happens. _She thought momentarily.

"Your friends must have had serious bowel issues; they have been gone for a while now." Ms. Shukindo stated suddenly. "Calisto go see what is keeping them." She stated as she began to use a liquid in her hands and began to massage it into Usa's hair slowly.

Usa felt her breath catch, the cat was out of the bag literally, she only hoped that Hotaru and Katherine were safe. She eyed the bottle where that liquid came from, it had no label and the fluid seemed to have a dim glow to it. "What is that Ms. Shukindo that you are applying onto my hair?" She asked to distract the woman.

"Darling please call me Haira, and it's my own special formula for hair, I call it miracle solution, it restores hair, and for some grow hair. It's my best seller; people can't get enough of it."

The assistant came back into the room in a rush and whispered something Haira as she nodded, her facial features darkening.

A bad feeling came over Ema at that moment as Usa looked over to her. That's when things went downhill. Haira turned to both girls and simply stated. "Stay put!" With that she snapped her fingers and both Usa's and Ema's hair moved on their own accord.

Usa nearly fell out of her seat as she tried to jump up but her own hair quickly wrapped itself tightly like a snake. "NO WAY!" She shouted as she struggled more, her hair tightening.

Ema squealed as her hair seemed to simply grow and tangle itself against her body in a vice grip. "Ema is shaving Ema's hair!" She stated as she wiggled in her hair but there was no getting out of this hot mess.

"We have to break free; Katherine and Hotaru are in danger." Usa said to Ema as she growled in frustration, "I am so not liking long hair right now, how could you traitor after all the time I have devoted to you!" She shouted to her hair.

Meanwhile….

Jewels was pulling another bundle of hair from the trash bin as she began to cut free the woman inside, she heard a hiss from up high of the building. Amani-san had returned to the restaurant to call police and medics for help. Jewels looked up and gasped to see a woman with silver long hair peering down at her in an unnatural position at the ledge of the building roof. Her eyes glistened as she hissed again exposing her tongue, it was split at the tip like a lizards or snakes tongue.

Jewels stood up with the scissor's in her hand and just stood there looking at the thing, she wasn't sure she was seeing things right when she felt it. She quickly looked down to see the hair she had started to cut to get the woman out started to slither like smaller snakes at her feet, they were starting to slither up her legs as she jumped quickly, kicking her legs wildly as she ran back and forth yelling.

"Get these freaking things off of me!" She cried as she continued to move kicking a few free off of her legs, "This is beyond disgusting seriously." She cried as she growled in anger, she used the scissors to cut free the few that refused to fall off. While she was briefly preoccupied the female snake like woman had jumped down into the alley way in front of Jewels.

"You will make a tasty treat nosey girl." It hissed, as Jewels looked up and locked her forest green orbs on the damn thing.

"Seriously, I have had enough of this hair circus!" She yelled as she took a defensive stance. Briefly for a moment, the word circus echoed deep within her mind, images of a circus, four girls playing in the circus ring with cue balls, an ugly old hag and a beautiful black haired woman, a queen came to her mind. She shook her head to clear her mind, this was not the time for day dreams she thought as the woman leapt and landed on top of her taking her down against the hard ground straddling her arms down.

She had a human female's face but instantly it shifted to reveal a reptilian face. "Shimata!" Jewels cried as she struggled to break free from the beast.

"Oh yes, struggle my succulent meal, I love it when they struggle." It hissed in delight as it peeled back its lizard like lips to reveal extremely sharp rows of teeth. As it was about to descend upon Jewels neck and rip it with its teeth she was flung off of Jewels.

Jewels struggled to get up wiping off the nasty hot drool from her neck as she saw Amani-san with a shovel in his hand; he had hit the beast across the head and sent it flying off of Jewels. The creature began to stir, "Amani-san get back inside the restaurant and lock the door." Jewels ordered as she took the shovel into her hand. He nodded and ran throwing the door to the rear of the business shut.

Jewels ran now towards the creature with the shovel in an upright position as she jumped and came down at it to strike.

It rolled to the side the moment the shovel hit the ground where it had been. "Why you fecker! Stay still!" She cried as she turned around to swing the shovel, but it out moved her and grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the wall. It held her against the wall by her neck her feet not touching the ground as it began to squeeze her throat. Jewels tried to fight back but it was nearly impossible as black spots began to swim in her vision, her hearing diminished as she gasped for air.

"Not so though now are you? I will finish you off foolish prey." The reptilian creature hissed as she watched Jewels stop struggling.

Jewels felt her heart beat slowly, no air was coming in, her lungs were burning up, and her strength seemed to be non-existent now as her vision darkened her body felt so far away, her arms had slumped to the side. Deep in the cold darkness where she found herself floating, she felt so tired and light weight.

_Where am I? I feel so tired; maybe I will close my eyes and sleep. _ "NO! You will not fall asleep!" Jewels looked up to see a woman with dark green hair in an awkward style, it was pulled back away from the face and picked up in brown leather wrapping, two long wrapped strands came down to the waist, at the ends two puffs of green hair stuck out. On top of the head was three round circular straps neatly arranged like a hat over the hair, which connected in the back of the head against a bun, from the top of the bun three more strands wrapped in green leather shot up together to neatly expose at the end another puff of green hair. The young woman wore a tiara that had a green star at its center, her forest green orbs displayed knowledge and strength, and she had large golden hoop hearings that enhanced her facial features. She wore a white bodice with green fuku, a brown bow was at her chest with a giant green star, and her skirt was the same shade of green as her stars and hair. She had long white gloves, and knee high white boots.

_Who are you? Did I die?_ The woman shook her head; there was a soft green glow around her. "I am Sailor Juno, and I am also you." She was serious as she now floated right in front of her. "You are in a place where you are neither alive nor dead. Very soon the river of Acheron will reveal itself to you where the guardian of souls will appear and guide you to the galaxy cauldron for rebirth. But that is not your journey right now. The time has come for you to embrace your true form, and regain your heritage. Are you ready to fulfill your true destiny young senshi?"

Jewels blinked as she allowed everything said to sink in. _Honestly it's been a strange day; half of what I have dealt with has no explanation and should not exist and here I am floating in the middle of nowhere and you show up, can things get any weirder then they are?_

Sailor Juno shrugged her arms, "They most likely will Jewels, but by accepting your destiny you will be prepared to face each challenge and not end up like you are now, by the way the more time you are here the less likely chance that you will survive and end up lizard chow." Juno reminded Jewels.

_Death or destiny, not much of a choice there don't you think? I believe I am at a disadvantage. All right guess I will choose to face my destiny. _

Sailor Juno smiled as she now came even closer, "Good choice Jewels, now be ready for me it won't be easy." She warned as she opened her arms and embraced Jewels allowing her to be absorbed into Jewels.

Jewels began to glow as an intense heat rapidly spread out from the center of her chest to her limbs. She cried out as it intensified, it burned, her body hurt she burned. At the same time memories, images, emotions overloaded her mind, she realized she had to accept it and not fight it or the pain would be worse.

The reptilian woman was sure now that the green haired teen was dead, no motion or breath came from her. She felt her jaws unhinge as she began to open her mouth wide in an inhumanly manner, preparing to swallow her whole.

Upon the teens head a bright green symbol flashed, it looked like a cross with an asterisk on top. Jewels eyes flung open her green eyes glowing as she peeled back her lips exposing her teeth. Her hands came up around the wrists of the reptilian creature and clamped on hard.

"Impossible, you're dead!" It hissed in surprise.

"I will not be finished off so easily I refuse to be defeated!" Jewels cried as the power of Juno now surged around her, engulfing her, blinding the reptilian creature. When the light died down the creature now was in the presence of Sailor Juno. It flung her away from itself as it hissed in anger. "What are you?" It hissed.

"Now that's what I should be asking you, you nasty smelly iguana!" Juno cried as she stood with pride. "I am Sailor Juno, guardian Asteroid and protector of the Moon Princess! In the name of Juno I will punish you!"

She raised her hand up pointing her index finger to the sky.

"JUNO SONIC THUNDER BOLT"

The skies darkened immediately lightning and thunder began to roar and crash down around Juno, at the tip of her finger all the lightning connected concentrating surging as she pointed her finger now at the reptilian female.

"ELECTRIFY!" She cried as the attack released from her finger and slammed into its target.

There was an explosion, only smoke remained from where the creature had once stood. Its silhouette burned against the wall. On the ground was a small strand of burnt hair.

Sailor Juno was satisfied with the results, she heard the police sirens and quickly ran to the end of the alley way away from the police sirens, she ran into the parallel alley way and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath, settle her thoughts and sort through the memories.

"I must find the princess, and my fellow comrades." She murmured.


	21. Chapter 21: The Brave and the Busted

Arthurs Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for your continued support, I love all your comments and reviews, next chapter will include all the senshi. I have placed up a profile please visit. Anyone knows how to attach pictures into their profiles via html? They did not carry over when I copy and pasted my profile. Thank you for visiting, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's works.

Hotaru heard footsteps as she softly opened the door. There was no time to debate, "Katherine stay here I am going to draw them away from you, once they follow me, run to Usa and Ema and get them out of here." She stated.

Katherine did not get a chance to refuse Hotaru bolted out the door into the hall way. Katherine quickly hid behind one of the bodies encased in hair and heard several people running.

Hotaru saw Ms. Shukindo and two of her assistants coming towards her, "I saw what you are doing and I am going to tell the authorities!" She taunted as she turned and ran towards the emergency exit.

Haira and the two assistants ran after Hotaru, "Get her, don't let her get away!" She stated as they immediately headed out the emergency exit.

Katherine came to the door saw no one was in sight and quickly slipped out, once in the hallway she hurried back to the room where Usa and Ema were.

When she got in she gasped in horror to find her sister and friend completely cocooned in their own hair, both struggling from within.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening!" Katherine squeaked in a high pitch tone. She quickly got a pair of scissors and began to cut free Ema. Once Ema was free, her hair in a shorter version and terrible state, both began to work on Usa.

"We have to hurry; Hotaru distracted them so I could get you two out." Katherine stated as she hurried trying to set Usa free.

Hotaru ran into the alley way and turned around in time to see the two assistants jump out after her. She watched Ms. Shukindo look out from the door at them and return back in. She gasped realizing that Usa and the others were in trouble.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her henshion wand as one of the assistants knocked it out of her hand, it rolled away from her as she braced herself for attack.

The purple haired assistant had two long pony tails, her hair was sharp like blades, she cut Hotaru's arm as she slipped in to disable her.

Hotaru cried out from the laceration as she stepped back and held her arm. She needed her henshion wand or this would be over quickly. She ran towards it reaching out with her good hand to grab it when the second assistant rammed into her knocking her off her feet and onto the ground as she screamed, her leg was bent in an unnatural way, it was broken.

Meanwhile…

Ema was almost done breaking through the hair at Usa's legs, Katherine had just freed Usa's arm when Haira entered the room.

Usa's gasp alerted the girls that something was wrong, Haira shot an energy orb at Ema knocking her out at impact, Ema's limp body slumped to the ground, as Katherine turned around. She stood in front of Usa and extended her arms. "Stay away from my friends witch!" Katherine stated.

Haira laughed, "How sweet, a cute little mouse like yourself trying to protect your friends, it is commendable but stupid!" Her human image flashed to reveal a woman who was humanoid, but her hair was electric purple and it was moving of its own accord, she had bright glowing green eyes, and black as night lipstick. Her nails grew out like talons from her hands which were neon pink. "Do you really want to mess with me dearie? I have power over hair, besides other things, I can break you in a heartbeat, last time out of my way!"

"Katherine you don't have to do this, get out of the way you will get hurt." Usa reasoned to her brave friend.

Katherine shook her head, "I can't Usa-chan, I made a promise to protect you and I won't break that promise till my last breath is taken!"

"So be it, such a pity with that lovely hair." Haira stated as she charged another energy orb in her hands and threw it at Katherine.

"NOOOO!" Cried Usa as she struggled to break free from the hair, the crescent Moon flashed on her forehead as she broke free of her hair and lean forward to grab Katherine. A bright light engulfed them both and everything seemed to slow down for a brief second.

Katherine felt the arms of Usa wrap around her from behind her, Usa's warmth empowered her as she prepared to take the blast to protect the princess.

In her mind she felt something bold and beautiful stir. "I won't let you die Katherine, I have been waiting for you for a very long time, embrace me and we will protect our princess together, I can give you what you need now, hurry." _A voice? It is coming from within my mind. Protect the princess, my princess? She's my princess; I am one of the warriors like Ema! Yes, yes please help me save our princess! _

Haira's attack was reflected to the wall, flower petals now began to fall around them. Usa opened her eyes and gasped when she saw she was no longer holding Katherine. She was holding a new born senshi. "Kat you are one!" She stated in joy as she released the new senshi.

"I am Sailor Ceres, and I will never forgive you for your audacity to harm my friends and the waste of girl's beautiful hair!" Sailor Ceres shouted as she swung her arms out and spun, "Ceres Floral Typhon!"

The flower petals came together to rapidly growing in speed as the came down in full force against Haira.

Haira was caught by surprise, she saw the crescent moon on the girls head, and it matched the description Lord Yoshi had given her of the maiden in the dream realm. She had to be the one he was looking for. She managed to block some of the attack but not all of it. She could so easily blast this little girl away, but right now she knew she needed to get this information and locks of hair she had collected from Usa to Yoshi.

"Love to stay and finish you off, until next time!" Haira stated as she jumped into a mirror in the wall and vanished.

"Coward come back here and fight!" Sailor Ceres shouted.

A soft moan caught both girls attention as they both looked down to where Ema had fallen. "Ema's head hurt." She stated as she rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. When her eyes fell on both Usa, then the senshi warrior before her she gaped.

"Ema, I am one of the warriors you were right!" Ceres stated as she offered her hand to Ema and helped her up. "Hurry up and change, Hotaru may be in trouble."

"Pallas Star Eternal!" Ema lifted her henshion wand up and cried "MAKE UP!"

Usa held up her brooch and called out "Neo Moon Crisis Make Up!"

The room was filled with pink and blue bright lights as both transformed into their senshi forms. Everyone ran out of the room and headed down the hall running towards the emergency exit and busted out of the door to find another Sailor Senshi standing in front of Hotaru who was on the floor injured and beside her a knocked out Diana.

Neo Sailor Moon took off her tiara and energized it as she aimed it towards one of the monsters; the two were going to attack at the same time. As she released her tiara attack the other senshi called upon thunder and fried one of them, the other disintegrated upon contact with Neo Moon's Tiara.

A few minutes before:

Sailor Juno heard a scream and jumped away from the wall she was leaning on to catch her breath, it was from the same alley way she fought the monster. She ran over to see a grey cat attack one of the two monsters that have showed up, and a girl with long raven hair on the ground, from the position of her leg it was broken.

Juno didn't think twice as she jumped up onto the fence ran over on its tip and leapt allowing her boot connect with one of the monster's face hard. Sailor Juno had positioned herself in front of the injured girl, and realized she was the girl from school that was walking with the new girl the other morning.

"Hotaru don't move I won't let these nasty things get you." Sailor Juno said as she got ready to hold off the two menacing monsters that took a moment to asses her and decide on an attack. The cat was flung off the arm of the one who had wicked looking hair; the cat hit the wall hard and slid down to the ground out cold.

_Another senshi? She looks different than Ema, is she one of the new senshi that Usa came here to find? She knows my name, does she know me do I know her? She is very tall and muscular; I hope she can handle the enemy. _Hotaru thought as she looked over to the side where her henshion wand had rolled over to. She returned her attention to the senshi before her who now stood in a protective manner and got ready to take the attack.

Sailor Juno did not hesitate to take advantage of the surprise attack that took out one of the monsters as it had leapt into the sky to attack her, the other was dazed momentarily by trying to figure out how her partner turned to dust, that's when Juno summoned her new power and took it down. Once the threat was removed she took a breath and relaxed.

Neo Sailor Moon rushed over to Hotaru and knelt down taking her hand into hers. "Hotaru are you okay? Well other than the obvious that your leg is broken?"

Sailor Pallas, and Ceres walked over and checked out the other senshi, all three looked the same with a few differences of height, hair color and style. "Who are you?" Asked Ceres.

Juno blinked surprised as she checked them out as well. "I am Sailor Juno, and who are you guys? Obviously we shopped at the same place and got the same uniform minus the color choices."

"I am Sailor Ceres, and this is Sailor Pallas." Ceres answered as she tilted her head slightly. "I guess you're right, you must be one of us."

"Pallas is happy to meet Juno." Sailor Pallas chimed in as Juno quickly turned her gaze to her.

"Ema?" is that you?" Sailor Juno questioned softly surprised. There was only one person in the planet who spoke always in third person, and that was none other than her sister Ema.

Pallas blushed surprised that the new comer knew her name when not senshi.

Ceres came closer to Juno invading her personal space and walked around her in a perfect circle as she stopped in front of her again. "Where you left the cycle?" She asked cautiously.

Juno crossed her arms and smirked, "In a safe place can't get it stolen you know." She replied as Ceres grinned back and both hugged.

Pallas joined in hugging both of them at the same time. Moon and Hotaru watched in awe.

They disengaged from their hugs and turned to face Neo Sailor Moon. The came over, Juno kneeling down to Hotaru, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru just gazed into the green haired senshi, her eyes were so green it reminded her of the forest, but there was something else about them a spark that in her eyes that it reminded her of electricity. She never knew that one day she would play the role of damsel in distress; she was always the go getter, jumping in to save the day and get things done with. And here this new Senshi so bravely jumped into battle and stood in front of her to take the hits in order to keep her safe. This was indeed a first for the Senshi of Saturn.

Hotaru felt the pain return to her full strength, she had fought the pain to remain conscious because of the enemy. She would not accept that there was nothing she could not do even with a broken leg. Diana had come from nowhere and flung herself at the enemy to protect Hotaru. She hung on as long as she could before the monster shook her loose off its arm and flung her against a wall. Hotaru squeezed Neo Sailor Moon's hand and softly pointed towards Diana as she grunted in pain and passed out in her arms.

"HOTARU!" Neo Sailor Moon cried as she held her beloved friend in her arms.

Sailor Juno quickly came over to them; she knelt down and gently scooped up Hotaru into her arms. "We can't stay here, I know you're not supposed to move a trauma patient but we have no choice, she needs help."

Sailor Pallas collected Diana and gently cradled the cat into her arms as she softly pet her. She was still out cold from the impact against the wall, but Pallas could tell she was breathing. She softly probed her head and felt a light bump on the back of her head.

"Sailor Ceres I need you to go back into the room where we were, and get that bottle Haira was using on our hair, it has a soft glow, and I think it that Mercury needs to analyze it's content." Neo Sailor Moon stated as she stood up.

Ceres nodded and ran back inside into the hall way, she made it back to the room grabbed the bottle and headed back outside to the group. On her way out she saw the door completely opened into the room where the big mirror was attached by hundreds of strands of hair and the hair encased bodies were. All the women were on the ground now, hairless and free. But the mirror was gone along with all traces of hair. The enemy must have retrieved it while they were outside with the others. So much for evidence she thought, good thing Hotaru did take pictures. She ran back outside and regrouped with the group.

"You won't believe it but what Hotaru and I had discovered from the enemy, it's all gone, they must have retrieved it while we were out here." Ceres stated as she held the bottle Neo Moon told her to get.

The group heard police sirens coming closer, apparently the officers were first responding to the mom and pop restaurant where they probably received the call of the disturbance. "We need to go, in fact we should just try to blend in and get Hotaru and Diana help." Neo Moon stated.

They began heading towards the opposite side of the alley way when they saw the shadow of someone approaching the entrance followed by voices. "Cops!" Stated Juno with a tone that expressed distaste for them.

"Quick in here!" Stated Pallas as she pushed open a rear door to a flower shop, everyone walked in closing the door behind them as they heard a man state that there were monsters, women in hair like cocoons', and that a monster had attacked them.

They heard a toilet flush suddenly as they looked at each other not sure what to do now, someone was in the bathroom and they could not go back into the alley way. "What do we do?" Ceres asked now nervous. "I say we run out through this store and outside and get out of here!" Juno replied when Pallas shook her head, "Pallas believes Juno should not run, Hotaru can't handle that."

Just as Neo Moon was going to tell everyone to de-henshion and walk out the door opened, a very foul smell filled the back room of the flower shop and a very pale Haruka stepped out.

The color drained from Neo Moon's face as reality hit her; the crap just hit the fan both figuratively and literally. Haruka stood right in front of her face to face, her eye brow raised as her lips twitched. All that echoed in her head was _we got caught shit happens!"_

"Well look what we have here" She stated coldly. Neo Moon gulped, as she tried to find confidence in her soul, "Haruka-san we… we can explain." She began as a moan behind her caught the wind senshi's attention.

Neo Moon moved aside as the Wind senshi's eyes fell upon Juno's arms. "Hotaru!" She cried as she leaned in grabbed Hotaru from Juno's arms and turned heading out to the front of the shop, there they heard Michiru's cry.

"I am so dead now…" Neo Moon stated in defeat. With no further word she de-henshioned, the others followed on cue. The teenage girls headed out towards the front of the shop, the shop keeper was wide eyed when she saw all these people walk out from the back. "Where have all you people come from?" She asked surprised. The girls apologized and left outside to see Haruka and Michiru jump into their car, Michiru held the girl gently in her lap as Haruka pulled her sports car into reverse and pulled out like a mad woman burning rubber.

"I guess it's time to head back to Setsuna's and call an emergency Senshi meeting, let's get the we're grounded for life over with." Usa stated as the others in silence followed in her gait. She pulled out her cell phone and began her text message to the group, asking for them to regroup immediately at Setsuna's.

Back at the high school….

Valerie was in detention, it had been a long weird day. Jewels skipped class again as usual, but when the teachers asked her, she said her sisters were sick. Then at lunch time she was sitting out by a tree by herself and she swore she could hear talking, but what got her attention was she could understand what the birds were saying. The two were sitting above her in a branch, and they were talking about whom was their next target to poop on while flying. She had to shake her head a few times and bit her lower lip that was impossible. She kept looking up at them, as they looked down at her.

One bird said to the other, "That one down there keeps looking at us." The bird beside it tilted its head and studied her. "You'd think that dumb human could understand what we are talking about?" The one that first spoke nodded its head, "Impossible humans are too self-centered and stupid to understand animals." The second one shivered, "But still she is looking at us all weird, maybe we should poop on her?"

Valerie narrowed her eyebrows as she gazed up and waved her fist. "I don't think so you dumb birds, try to I will have you roasted!"

Both birds felt their beaks fall open as they looked at her; they gaped briefly as the both began to caw in fear. "Let's get out of here!" Both flapped their wings in fear and left.

Later in biology class Valerie had another event with hearing animals talk. It was lab day and today they would get to dissect living frogs. The majority of the class complained that it was cruelty to animals to do so; the teacher advised that it was a necessary evil; it was to teach them about the amphibian's heart and organs, and see a beating heart. A jar was placed in front of each student and a cotton ball with a sleeping agent was placed in each jar; the lids were then put on the jars to close so that it would build up in the jar, so when the frog was placed in it would be overcome by the agent and fall into a deep sleep.

As the teacher opened the box of frogs, everyone heard them croaking. Valerie on the other hand heard them crying out for help. That they did not want to be cut open or die. When the teacher placed her frog into her jar she simply gazed at the frog. It gazed at her, both their eyes locked, its pleas for its life.

_I must be going crazy, but hearing all of them, I can't let this happen and I know I am going to get into lots of trouble. Guess I already made up my mind. _Valerie opened her jar and grabbed her frog, "I will let you live froggy." She said to the frog and got up heading towards the window; she opened it and allowed it to jump out of her hands. The frog thanked her and called her a decent human as it left. Other students saw what she did and followed her steps letting their frogs go. The professor was outraged and yelled at everyone. She was later pulled into the principal's office and put on detention.

She kept looking up at the clock waiting for her time to be over, after six hundred lines she had to write as part of her punishment, her fingers hurt, and all she wanted was to go home. "Freaking frogs!" She mumbled under her breath. Word of her actions were soon spreading through the school, and in the animal kingdom word of a human red headed girl that could understand animals began to circle between the animals, insects, amphibians, birds, and reptiles.

To be continued…


End file.
